


Free Me from the Light

by welldoer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Steve, Deepthroating, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sugar Daddy!Tony, Top Tony, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welldoer/pseuds/welldoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony喜欢把Steve宠坏——非常喜欢。Steve又甜美又诚实还总是心怀感激为人和善，Tony忍不住想要在所有人面前炫耀他，用昂贵的礼物讨好他。更不用说他还很辣，他们的性爱也棒透了。<br/>但是，媒体和公众对于单身的亿万富翁和挣扎求生的年轻艺术生之间的恋情并不那么友善。<br/>你可以想象这对Steve会产生什么影响。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Free Me from the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287000) by [Renai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan). 



> 感谢Renai_chan授权翻译。

大厅旁边就有一个很棒的吸烟室。房间很大，但是依然模仿出了维多利亚时代上流社会休息室的亲切感。那里还有来自多个国家品种繁多的上等雪茄、香烟和烟斗，如果有顾客没有自己带的话，可以随意取用。那里有舒服的座位、柔和的光线以及旧书散发出的那种带着霉味的诱人的味道。那里虽然也会有其他的顾客，但仍然给人一种私密的感觉，让烟客们可以一个人静静地思考。

不过，Tony虽然身上穿着阿玛尼的套装，却还是选择坐在酒店后面员工入口处肮脏的门廊上。

他的右手支撑在膝盖上，手指间松松挂着一根点燃的香烟，一缕青烟袅袅升起。他把烟举到嘴唇边，吸进一口气，然后慢慢呼出一嘴烟气，覆盖住走廊上隐隐的尿味。他闭上眼睛，在这寂静中清空大脑。

再过几分钟，他就要回到聚会上，去讨好他的投资人、董事会和股东们。他会戴上他的假笑——比他发自真心的笑更自然的那种假笑——在记者面前摆各种造型。他会和长得漂亮的人调情，对有权有势的人阿谀奉承，让所有的人都喜欢他，因为他是Anthony·碉堡了·Stark这就是他应该做的事情。

但是现在……现在，他只是Tony，坐在肮脏的门廊上抽着烟。

“宾客是不允许到这里来的，你知道的吧？”有人说道。那人的声音温和而柔软，并没有指责的意思，所以Tony让自己继续沉湎在这片刻的安宁之中。

“如果这能让你感觉好受一些的话，我可以把这个酒店买下来。”他答道，甚至没有睁开他的眼睛。他确实可以，只是这样的话Pepper会因为他给她要处理的几百万件事情之外又找麻烦而剥了他的皮，Obi会抱怨他不把注意力集中在重要的事情上。

他听到一声轻轻的笑声。

“如果你还有剩下的话，给我一根就行。我保证不去告发你。”这一次，Tony勉强睁开了一只眼睛，抬起头看着那个俯视着他的高个子金发服务生。

他之前就见过他——怎么可能会看不见呢？他比宴会上大部分人都要高出一个头。他有着金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，而且简直帅呆了，Tony不禁思考起为什么还没有人给他一份模特的工作（或者有人给了，但是这就又引出了为什么他现在还是一个服务生的问题了）。

他从衣服里拿出他的那盒烟，以及Obi当作礼物送给他的昂贵的打火机。那个服务生没说什么，只是点燃了他的那根烟。

“这烟不错。”他在抽了几口之后评价道。

“这是欧洲进口的。”Tony耸耸肩，然后此后的半个小时他们都没再说过一个字。

终于，Tony不得不回去了，他最好赶在Pepper开始找他之前回去，否则只会给他带来麻烦。他把手里的烟在他旁边的门框上摁灭，然后准备站起来，但是却看见他面前出现了一只手。亿万富翁抬起头看见那个服务生伸出手准备帮他，他思考了片刻，然后拉住他的手站了起来。

他拍了拍身上的灰尘，整理了下他的衣服，然后又花了片刻——这一次要比第一次长得多——来思考是否接受服务生第二次伸出的手，他的手掌上放着他的烟和打火机。

他抬头看着那双明亮的蓝眼睛，说道：“你留着吧。”然后转过身回到他的世界当中。


	2. Chapter 2

他离不开Pepper是有原因的。  
  
这并不是因为事实上是她在Tony身后为他管理公司，不是的。Tony和媒体所渲染的一样，就是SI成功背后的那个天才，除了偶尔——或者经常，看你问的是谁了——沉迷在享乐之中。虽然他在机械方面的天赋无与伦比，但是是他在商业方面的才华和迷人的魅力把公司带到了一个新高度，让投资者拜伏在地。  
  
不，他离不开Pepper是因为她是Tony的基石。  
  
公司的业绩飞上了天，也把Tony自己带了上去，而Pepper是那个负责把他拉回现实的人。当偶尔的寻欢作乐变得频繁的时候，Pepper是那个负责提醒他找回本心的人。当他对机械的天才让他失去了常识，无视自己作为人类最基本的吃饭和睡眠的需求的时候，Pepper是那个让他清醒过来的人。  
  
正因如此，Tony决定要全心全意地感谢Pepper对他的鞭促，抓他去参加慈善活动还陪着他站在门口为媒体摆造型，让他看见几个月前那次聚会上的那个金发服务生跟着Thor和Loki Odinsson一起下了车。  
  
他克制住离开他现在的位置，跑去和Odinsson兄弟挤眉弄眼，只为得到金发帅哥注意的冲动，因为Pepper就那里。或许也因为，他内心很小的一部分，叫做“只是Tony”的那个部分，在告诉他说和那个服务生相处的每一分每一秒都应该只是属于他们两个人的。  
  
一个机会在三个小时后出现了，Tony仔细留心着金发帅哥的一举一动，然后发现他溜了出去，Tony知道他走的那条路是通向临时搭建的厨房后面的私人花园的。知道这个地方的客人是不会来这里的，因为这里离佣人区很近，因此Tony知道这是他单独逮到那个服务生的绝佳时机。  
  
果不其然，那个人独自坐在一张长凳上，他仰着头，闭着眼睛，在花园的灯光下看起来美极了。  
  
“宾客是不允许到这里来的，你知道的吧？”Tony重复着三个月前那人对他说的话，他的语调里透着大胆和自信。金发帅哥咧开嘴笑了，然后慢慢睁开一只眼睛看着他。  
  
“我这次没办法掩护您了，Mr. Stark。”他答道，跳过了评论。  
  
“哈，但是这一次，这个地方确实是我的。”Tony觉得有必要伸出手指来强调一下。那个服务生用假装严肃的表情点点头。  
  
“确实如此。”他坐直身体，两只眼睛都盯着Tony。Tony也同样注视着他，他下巴的棱角分明，西装下面的大块肌肉让他的衣服看起来有些地方过大了，有些地方又过小了，Tony不禁想象起他穿着专门为他定制的衣服会是什么样子。  
  
或者，如果能什么都不穿，就更好了。  
  
“恐怕现在我处于不利的地位了呢，你知道我是谁，而我还不认识你。”CEO尽力随意地说道，当然肯定就是很随意啦因为Tony就是这么游刃有余，控制语气中的情感对他就是小菜一碟。  
  
“Steve Rogers。”金发帅哥从容地答道，他站起来伸出手来和他握手。握着他的手的感觉和之前那次一样，他的手很温暖，有一层薄茧，Tony不禁幻想起它握住他的阴茎会是什么样的感觉。  
  
“你是Odinsson的同伴？”他问道，Steve点点头。  
  
“我和Thor是朋友。我们是一个橄榄球队的。”他说道。Tony注意到Steve还没有抽出手，Tony也没有。  
  
“大学的吗？”他又问道，虽然他不认识阿斯加德集团所有人Odin的长子，但是他了解他的合作伙伴和竞争对手的一切信息——仅仅是成功商人的良好习惯而已——所以他知道Thor就读于瓦格纳学院。对于Steve和Thor年纪差不多他并不吃惊，虽然Steve帅极了，操起来感觉一定很好，但是很明显他比Tony要年轻多了。不过这没有什么关系。  
  
Steve点点头。  
  
“是的。”他说，然后他苦笑着补充道，“艺术生。以及，服务生。”Tony扬起一边眉毛。  
  
“学生？真的不是模特吗？”Tony忽视他话里面悲惨的那一部分，极力夸赞了他的魅力，就像任何人都会做的那样。不过，因为这话出自Tony之口，让Steve的脸上泛起了红晕，红晕从他的发梢一直蔓延到他的领口，在那里突兀地停了下来。Tony打赌那红晕肯定还会继续向下延展，然后他意识到为了看一看它会停在哪里他愿意付出一个大价钱。Steve给了他一个“噢，当然不是了”的微笑，让Tony感觉他的裤子变小了。或者也可能是他又长高了。“那么，”他说道，漫不经心地用他的拇指在Steve的拇指上打着圈。“你和Thor是一起的吗？还是只是和他一起？”Steve露出了片刻困惑的表情，当他理解了Tony的意思之后，他摇了摇头，又露出了他那种孩子气的微笑。  
  
“不。Mr. Stark，我只是他今晚的同伴。” 他答道。在Tony的心里，他的笑容已经带上了虎视眈眈的意味，但在外表上，他依然保持着那种可以让处子趋之若鹜地献出自己的身体的那种迷人的微笑。他希望Steve不会对他的魅力免疫。  
  
“噢，很好，这样的话，我希望你们没人会介意我做这个。”他说道，然后把Steve拉向他，把他的嘴唇贴上年轻人的。他不得不微微踮起脚尖才能吻上那双唇，他不太喜欢这样，不过他很快就把这个想法抛到了脑后，等到晚些时候他让Steve跪在他脚边的时候，这些都可以弥补。  
  
艺术生很快就屈从了，他张开嘴让Tony可以把他的舌头伸进去，Tony充分利用了这个机会，因为Steve的嘴里又温暖又甜美，还带着聚会上美酒的味道。他的手从Steve的手掌移到了他的腰部，把他更紧地拥住，另一只手放在Steve的脖子后面，防止他逃脱——倒不是说他觉得Steve有这种打算，他的两只手都紧紧地抓着Tony晚礼服的领子呢。  
  
他用一种即温柔又凶狠的攻势攻掠了那张柔软的嘴，这种吻Tony通常都只留给那些他喜欢到愿意和他们约第二次——或者打第二炮，看哪个先来了——的人，并且得到了热切的回应。Steve发出细小又迫不及待的呻吟，用几不可查的微小动作磨蹭着他的臀部——Tony打赌Steve肯定都没意识到他在做什么。因此他放开了手。  
  
“和我一起来吗？”他用问句来堵住Steve无声的抗议。他并不怀疑他的魅力，不觉得Steve会不同意，不过，Steve仍然有片刻的犹豫，他希望在今晚结束过后能让他的顾虑烟消云散。他们一起绕过宴会厅，走过很长的一段路来到停车场，找到在他的劳斯莱斯边等待的Happy。Tony为他拉开车门，Steve欣赏了一番他的豪车，然后才钻了进去。“去套房，Happy。”Tony说道，他看见Happy点了点头，然后把视线转回Steve身上，Happy升起隔离板。  
  
“这里不是你的房子吗？我们为什么要离开？他们不会找你吗？”Steve问道，这时别墅已经消失在夜色之中了。  
  
“我更喜欢套房，要考虑搬回这里的话，得先把这里全部升级换代了。”Tony快速答道，然后再一次用他的嘴唇覆上Steve的。Steve在一吻结束后轻轻把他推开。  
  
“那你的客人呢？”Tony发出一个微小的不耐烦的声音，然后拉住Steve的领带。  
  
“Happy会通知Pepper的，然后Obi会接管过去。”他说道，然后他决定结束这已经过长对话。他抓着Steve的领带把他拉近，更重要的是，让他保持距离不要动，幸运的是，Steve大概和他也有一样的心情，热切地回应了他。他再一次把舌头攻掠进金发青年的嘴里，标记出每一个角落和沟壑，为后续的工作探路。他的另一只手，没有抓着领带的那只手，拉扯住Steve的腰带和拉链，解开他的扣子，遮罩住他的阴茎的就只剩一层薄薄的内裤了。Tony把一只手覆上去，然后忍不住断开了他们的吻以便好好欣赏一番那里的轮廓，亲爱的上帝呀，Steve有一个超级大屌。他把目光转回Steve的脸上，看见年轻人面露红晕。“噢，我们肯定会玩得很开心的。”他带着招牌式的笑容低声说道，然后再一次让他们双唇相接，这一次，他一手撸动起Steve的阴茎。  
  
金发青年在他的抚弄下发出诱人的呻吟声，Tony不得不默数到二十才忍住没有立刻就脱掉他其他的衣服在这里就上了他。他离开Steve的嘴唇，转而去啃咬吸允他的脖颈，以便能听清呻吟之中几不可闻，也没有什么连贯意思的低语。他决心改变这一点，把他的手伸进Steve的内裤里，握住他的阴茎，Steve深吸了一口气。  
  
“噢！”他低声喊道，“噢，艹——是的，就这样，就像这样。求您，Mr. Stark！”Tony贴着Steve发出淫荡喊叫声的嘴巴呻吟一声。他的手上加了力道加快了速度，用拇指滑过被前液浸湿的马眼。“求您求您求您……”Steve低声说道，Tony抽开身体调整了个更合适的位置。Steve发出的声音当然甜美极了，但他还是用一只手捂住了Steve的嘴巴，虽然Happy已经习惯了Tony的风流作风，但是他希望为他们俩人之间的事情保留一些隐私。  
  
再说了，Steve的恳求是只能给他一个人听的。  
  
“晚点会有机会让你为我尖叫的。”Tony保证道，“但是现在我要你保持安静。”Steve瞪大了眼睛，但还是点点头，Tony把他的手移开，看见Steve的嘴唇紧闭着。Tony赞赏地舔了它一下，然后继续用他多年练习获得的精湛手艺套弄着Steve的阴茎。Steve一手紧紧抓着Tony的肩膀，另一手抓着他身后的座椅。他仰起头咬紧嘴唇来堵住他的呻吟，Tony觉得这真是可爱极了。他把嘴唇贴到Steve的耳朵旁边低声说道：“来吧，宝贝。我想要看着你射出来，然后等我们到我家的时候，我会让你恳求我狠狠操你，玩坏你。”  
  
他又撸动几下，讲了几句下流话，然后Steve把他的脸埋在Tony的脖颈里颤抖着射了出来。“你辣极了，宝贝。”Tony夸赞道，他的手上被Steve的精液沾满了。等到金发青年止住了颤抖的时候，Tony吻了吻他的太阳穴，然后拿出手帕擦掉流出来的液体。他重新在位置上坐好，看着Steve大口呼吸着，当他看到他们拐进的那条路时，他伸出手给Steve拉好裤子，咧着嘴笑着说：“马上就到。”


	3. Chapter 3

他的套房位于纽约最昂贵的地段。这里有格调，极具现代气息，走的是极简风格，而且周边就有整个东海岸最好的酒吧和俱乐部。Tony在这个地方刚开建的时候就预订下了，抢在了那些二流的百万富翁，或者更糟的——富二代社交名流之前。这样，他就能胁迫——或者诱哄，看你问的是谁了——开发商把它建造成符合他要求的样子。建成的建筑有三层楼高，比普通的郊区别墅要大一些，充满了高科技，每一面墙上的每一个插座都是为他定制的。  
  
Happy在这里把车停下，看门人为他们打开车门。Tony先下了车，然后向Steve伸出手。年轻人红着脸接受了他的手，但是在他拉着他穿过大厅走进电梯的时候就拒绝再和他牵手了。Tony把他逼入一个死角，然后再次吻上他的唇，磨蹭他的臀部。Steve半心半意地抗拒着在公共场合做这种事，然后在一个身材矮小的老妇人和他们一起走进电梯的时候突然把他推开了。Steve站直身体，Tony窃笑起来。  
  
“你好，Mrs. Donovan。”电梯门在她身后关上，Tony从容地和她打招呼。  
  
“你好，Anthony。真是个迷人的晚上。”她说。  
  
“现在肯定会是了。”Tony答道，他拉起她的手，亲吻她的手背。她咯咯笑了起来。“这些天你一直带着的那个年轻漂亮的小伙子哪儿去了？”Mrs. Donovan一拳轻轻砸在他的胸口上。  
  
“噢，别胡说。我和Henry在你出生之前就在一起了，他早就不年轻漂亮了。”然后她仔细打量着Steve，让他脸上再次泛起了红晕，“不像你这儿的这一位。”Tony笑了起来。  
  
“晚上好，女士。”Steve虚弱地说，紧张地揉搓着他的脖颈后面。  
  
“瞧瞧，瞧瞧。还这么有礼貌！你到底为什么会跟着这个流氓来这里？”她问道，挑逗地对他眨眨眼睛。Steve脸上保持着微笑，电梯里响起叮咚声，“好吧，你们玩得开心。”她转身走了出去，“以及，别做我会做的那些事情。”Tony大声笑了起来，但他最终还是赶在电梯门关上之前说道：“那我们还能做什么？下象棋？”Mrs. Donovan朝他们挥了挥手，电梯门合上了，Steve呼出他憋了很久的那口气。  
  
“她挺和善的。”过了一会儿后他终于说道。Tony歪着头对他露出一个微笑。  
  
“她是少数几个在抓到我在这个电梯里对漂亮的年轻人做下流的事情之后依然喜欢我的人之一。”Steve在听到他的夸赞之后脸上变得通红，Tony靠近了一些，用手臂环住他的腰。“说到下流事情……”他们又吻在了一起，这一次的吻缓慢而充满了情欲。除了刚开始略微的犹豫，Steve很快就屈服了，因为Tony就是这么棒。Steve发出轻轻的呻吟声，磨蹭着CEO的臀部，直到电梯再次发出叮咚声，在顶层停下。  
  
Tony在没有断开接吻的情况下把他拉出了电梯，然后把他压在正对着大门的那面墙上。他们的吻变得愈加深入和贪婪，他们拉扯着彼此的衣服，亲吻开始马虎起来。Tony勉强微微抽开身体，找回一点体面，拉着Steve穿过大门。在这过后，自制力就消失得无影无踪，同时不见的还有他们的衬衣、裤子，和其他的衣服。  
  
Tony把Steve推到离他们最近的沙发上，他压倒在Steve身上，磨蹭着他，有些意外地感到Steve在他身下勃起了，但这不足以让他打断他们的吻。他默默地把它记下来，但是Steve下面的话让他眼冒金星，立刻就把这件事情忘记了。  
  
“您会让我为您口交吗，Mr. Stark？”Steve问道，Tony不得不在脑海里从一默数到二十以防止自己射出来。他把注意力集中在这个问句中的“Mr. Stark”上面，他犹豫了片刻来思考要不要要求Steve改掉这个称呼，但是这个称呼让他们做的事情少了一分亲密感而多了一分禁忌感，也让他觉得更加火辣，因此他决定这一次就先这样。  
  
“今天不行，宝贝。我大概坚持不了那么久。”他遗憾地承认道。Steve皱起的眉头让他动摇了一下，但是不。他不再是二十多岁的小伙子了。“改天？”他补充道，这让Steve又笑了起来。“来吧。卧室里有润滑剂和安全套。”他站了起来，把Steve也拉起来，拉着他光着屁股走过宽敞的屋子。  
  
Steve的脸上浮现出闪亮的红晕，在他们穿过屋子时一直不停地张望，这没有逃过Tony的眼睛，他大概是想知道这里还有没有其他人。“Jarvis今晚不会来打扰我们的。”他决定调戏一下害羞的金发青年，惊得Steve差点逃走，等到他想出再说点什么的时候，他们已经到卧室了。  
  
Tony拥着年轻人的背，用嘴唇蹭着他耳朵下方的皮肤。  
  
“到床上去，”他柔声命令道，“我想要你跪趴着。”Steve舔了舔他的嘴唇，点点头，然后爬上了床。Tony忍着没有把他的想法大声说出口，但是他抽动的阴茎应该是足够的暗示了。他走到床头柜边，从抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套，然后把它们扔到床上，爬到Steve身后，按摩他的臀瓣。“让我看看你。”他要求道，他几乎能感觉到Steve因脸红而散发出的热浪了。不过金发青年还是轻松地完成了他的要求，他用脸颊抵着枕头，手伸到身后把自己分开。  
  
暴露出来的后穴一张一合，Tony抑制住一声呻吟，该死的他可是经验丰富的花花公子。他舔了舔嘴唇，没有抑制用手指轻轻抚摸它的冲动。Steve把脸埋进枕头里以掩住他的呻吟，在Tony的抚摸下他的手开始颤抖臀部动了动。Tony发觉他不喜欢这样，所以他在Steve的大腿上用力拍了一巴掌以示惩戒。  
  
“我想要听见你的声音。”他说，“我要听见你为我呻吟，听见你恳求我，你需要叫多大声就叫多大声，想叫多大声就叫多大声。不用去管会不会有别人听见。明白了吗？”  
  
“是的，Mr. Stark。”Steve答道，他有些上气不接下气但还是充满了决心，Tony亲吻他一边的臀瓣作为奖励。如他所料，Steve呻吟了一声，又动了动他的臀部。  
  
“我要操你了。”Tony贴着他的屁股说，用嘴唇扫着那里的皮肤。  
  
“好的，Mr. Stark。求您。”Steve答道，他的声音里满是渴望，Tony不再继续磨蹭，他抓起润滑剂，蘸湿了三根手指。他用一根手指在Steve的入口周围打着圈，在那里涂满湿滑的液体，然后把那根手指插了进去，一次直接伸进两个指节。Steve的呻吟声甜美极了，这一次，Tony自己也忍不住呻吟了一声。  
  
“天哪，棒极了。”他说，把手指插进去又抽出来，挤压着肠壁，让那里能容纳进第二根手指。Steve在他伸进第二根手指的时候重重地喘着气，但还是开始在上面研磨起来。Tony再次亲吻了他的臀瓣，用他的舌头抚慰它，同时手上开拓着他的后穴。“操，你真紧。”他说道，Steve的肠壁紧紧裹着他的手指。他加进了第三根手指，只是想看看Steve会是什么样的反应——如他所料，甜美极了。“有人上过你这里吗，Steve？有人操过你这么紧的屁股吗？把你操开，让你的后面合不拢？因为，我得说，你真是太紧了。”Steve在他的话和他的手指共同的作用下开始抽噎起来，所以他过了一会儿才回答了他的问题。  
  
“没有，先生。”他含混地说，同时发出好几声呻吟。  
  
Tony惊讶地停了下来。  
  
“从来没有过？”他慢慢地问道，Steve回过头看着他。他看起来已经下定了决心。  
  
“这会成为问题吗？”他尖锐地问道，Tony差点要吃惊地笑出声了。那个年轻人的表现似乎觉得Tony认为操一个处子是对他的冒犯——恰恰相反，真的——但是Tony作为房间里年长的那一个，要能对得起他的良知。  
  
“Steve。”他谨慎地说道，“为你破处将是我的荣幸，但是……你确定吗？你不想把你的第一次留给什么特别的人吗？”Steve的脸上露出了怒容。  
  
“我不是女孩子，Mr. Stark。不，我不准备把自己留给什么人。这不是什么大事，如果我不想要这个的话也就不会同意来这里。”他答道。  
  
“好吧，不过先说清楚，你确实成年了，是吧？”Steve脸上的怒容越来越明显，Tony强忍住他的笑意。  
  
“我二十一岁了，如果你是问这个的话。需要我提供出生证明吗？”Tony又盯着他看了一会儿，他的眉头依然紧锁着，Tony知道Steve是对的，他明白Tony的邀请是什么意思，如果他不想来的话，他就不会同意来这里，Tony也不会勉强他的。只要他成年了，就一切都没问题。完全没有问题。比没问题还要好得多。作为对他提问的回答，Tony粗暴地把他的手指重新插了进去。Steve皱着的眉头不见了，他呻吟着把脸埋了回去。  
  
“好吧，这样的话，宝贝，我怎么能拒绝这样的邀请呢？”天才分开他的手指，扩张紧窒的甬道，他又往穴口里倒了一点润滑剂，然后完全抽出他的手指。Steve把他的脸埋进枕头里，在Tony套上安全套跪在他身后的时候又把脸侧了过来。Tony用涂满润滑剂的阴茎头部磨蹭着Steve发着颤的后穴。“这会有点疼的。”他警告道，“但是我要你放松，好吗？”Steve点点头，然后Tony推了进去。  
  
Steve真是太、太紧了，Tony不得不用上他的全部技巧，才找到力道和温柔之间的平衡点。他低声说着赞扬的词和下流的保证，和Steve紧窒的后穴以及他想要攻城略地的欲望之间做着搏斗。Steve的呻吟和啜泣非常优美，他一次也没有抱怨Tony的速度太慢。Tony看着Steve的穴口把他阴茎的头部包裹住，贪婪地吸允着它，当他的头部终于完全进入的时候，他们两人都大声地呻吟了一声。  
  
“操。操，Steve，你真他妈的紧。”Tony咬着牙说。他暂停了片刻，让Steve有时间适应和调整，也防止他自己射得太快，他终于说道：“我要开始动了，可以吗？放松，后面会越来越好的，我保证。”他看见Steve点了点头，于是将他的阴茎又往里推了一些，他喜欢粉红色的穴口环绕着他的阴茎的感觉。他已经尽可能地慢了，但是Steve一直在不断呜咽着“求您求您求您”，毫无帮助。  
  
“好的，宝贝，就快了，就快了，我就要操你了，这会让你爽上天的，我保证。”Tony在Steve的脊柱上留下一个吻，然后他终于把整根阴茎完全没入Steve的后穴之中，他在Steve后背上落下更多的吻，把手探到下方开始套弄Steve的阴茎。Steve再也忍不住忽然开始胡言乱语起来。  
  
“噢，天哪，Mr.Stark，求您。求求求求求。”他呜咽着说，微微朝Tony的手里挺动胯部。“求您，想要，我想要，求您。”  
  
“嘘。”Tony小声说道，但他还是听从了Steve的请求，逐渐加快了动作。他的阴茎在紧窒炙热的甬道里进进出出，他的手上下划过Steve的阴茎。  
  
“求求求求求求是的。”Steve呜咽着，开始迎合着Tony的抽插动作起来。  
  
然后Tony终于、终于真正开始操Steve了，他几乎把阴茎完全抽了出来，然后再次用力推进去，Steve抽噎着恳求更多，Tony觉得他承受不了那么多，但是他还是满足了他，因为Steve失控的时候真是太他妈的美了。他放开Steve的阴茎，抓住他的胯部，然后凶猛地抽插起来。  
  
“干， Steve。啊，是的……干。”他边抽插边嘶嘶地说。Steve呻吟一声表示赞同，他的手紧紧抓着他脸颊下湿漉漉的枕头，固定住他的身体。Tony不敢闭上眼睛，他的视线在Steve的脸和他的屁股之间来回游移。然后他调整了一个新角度，他知道这个角度肯定能击中他的前列腺。他使出全力，正中红心，Steve尖叫了起来。  
  
包裹住他阴茎的肠壁骤然紧缩，Tony紧闭着眼睛射了出来。他呻吟着射出精液，然后花了一秒钟来思考他希望有一天能不带套地操Steve，然后看着他的精液从Steve被蹂躏过的穴口慢慢流出。最后一波精液被排空，他用额头抵着Steve汗淋淋的后背，把阴茎从Steve体内抽出。他倒在床的一边，扯下安全套，系了个结然后把它扔到了地上。在他旁边，Steve的脸紧贴着枕头，他的肩膀依然在发抖。  
  
“嘿。”Tony低声说道，亲吻着Steve的肩膀，“你还好吗？”Steve翻到床的另一边，面对着Tony，对他温柔地笑着。他点点头然后倾身亲吻Tony的嘴唇。  
  
“谢谢。”他说，“我——我喘口气，然后……就走。”  
  
“不，嘿，等等。”Tony说道，坐直身体，“如果你愿意的话，可以留下来。我是说……你不用……”Tony努力找着能表达他意思的词语。他不希望Steve离开的，是吧？“你可以留在这里……如果你愿意的话。”他靠近了一些，把Steve眼前的头发拨开。Steve虚弱地笑了笑，但还是点了点头。  
  
第二天早上Steve给Tony做了早餐，还给他留了一张表示感谢的纸条，在那张纸条上面放着在Tony在还不知道他名字的时候送给他的那个打火机，但是等Tony醒来的时候，Steve已经走了。


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony——”Pepper说道，Tony正走在瓦格纳学院的大厅里，有一个过渡沉浸在课本里的学生撞到Pepper，挡住了她的路。Tony从人流中逆行而过，其他的学生为了避开他分成了两边，就像大海避开一只特别讨厌的船那样。“Tony！”Pepper恼火重复了一遍，Tony停了下来，她终于追上了他。

“怎么了，Pep？”Tony同样恼火地问道。他来这里可是有任务的。

他花了五天——整整五天时间来拒绝正视自己的内心，逃避现实，告诉他自己说这是为了他和Steve好？因为他们是无法兼容的两类人，不可能能合得来。Tony是天才亿万富翁花花公子慈善家发战争财的奸商，有着严重的性格缺陷和心理问题。他有钱、英俊、迷人，还是个混蛋。而Steve是……好吧，他是一切Tony所不是的。

不过，在第六天的时候，Tony忍不住了。

“我们来这里到底要干什么？”她问道。Tony转过头，但是没有回答她的问题。“是和上次聚会上那个孩子有关吗？”她又问道。Tony依然没有回答，这让她不耐烦地叹了口气，“Tony，拜托——”

“我喜欢他，行了吗？你就是想听我说这个吗？”他问道，打断了她的话，“我见鬼的就像一个十几岁的孩子一样冲动因为我喜欢他，我想要他。随便你怎么想，但是我要去找他，因为他上次在我有机会把他留下来之前就走掉了。”

“Tony——”

“Pep，拜托。”他继续说道，再一次打断了她，因为他知道如果让她说话的话，她会讲出一大堆道理，而道理和痴迷并不是好朋友，他现在只能选择一个，而他现在想要Steve。“我是成年人，他也是成年人，所以能不能求你滚远点让我自己来做决定？”Pepper忽然看起来非常受伤，所以Tony立刻愧疚地收回了刚才的话，“对不起。”他说，用手指穿过他的头发。现在他的头发不是为聚会、董事会或者媒体采访而精心准备的完美无缺的那种发型，所以他不介意把它稍微弄乱一点。“对不起。我……我不会把这件事情搞砸，给你或者给公司找麻烦的，好吗？但是请不要阻止我。”Pepper受伤的表情变成了关切。

“哦，Tony，”她说道，她耷拉着肩膀，这让Tony觉得万分愧疚，“我担心的不是公司，而且你的一时放纵也不会给我带来麻烦。我只是希望你在开始一段感情之前想好这是否会对你有好处，好吗？不是所有人都像Rhodey、Happy和我那样看你，不是所有人都会把你只当成你。”Tony对她淡淡地笑了笑。

“和大部分人的看法相反，Pepper，我知道我在做什么。”他答道，“但是我会记住你说的话的。”Pepper点了点头，然后他转身走向他预定的地点，把她一个人留在一群兴致勃勃的举着手机的旁观者之中。

他快速扫过教室，一眼就看见了坐在正中间的Steve，然后他又看向了正在讲课的教授。不过，他没有继续犹豫，直接推开门走了进去，所有人的目光都集中到了他身上。教授吃惊地瞪大了眼睛看着他，在Tony对他和其他学生微笑时扔掉了手里的粉笔，许多学生都拿出手机开始拍照。

“请不用管我，”他比了个安抚的手势，不过这并没有什么作用，“我只是想问，能否借用一下Steve Rogers？”所有人都把头转向Steve，Steve震惊地看了看四周，然后比了一个“我吗？”的手势。Tony点点头，Steve收拾好他的东西，和坐在他旁边的一个Tony不认识的棕发男生说了些什么，然后从中间的通道走了过来。

“非常抱歉，先生。”他向教授道歉，然后在Tony之前走出教室的门，Tony向所有人比了个再见的手势，跟在Steve后面走了出去。Steve期待地看着他，但是在他周围，更多的人开始拍照。“Mr. Stark？”

“跟我来，Steve。”Tony说，然后他再一次穿过拥挤的走廊，找到Happy和Pepper，他们正站在他的轿车旁等他。Pepper向他们靠近一步，伸出一只手，脸上挂着亲切的微笑。

“你好。我是Pepper Potts。我是Mr. Stark的私人助理。”她说，Steve礼貌地和她握了握手。

“Steve Rogers，”年轻人说道，“Mr. Stark的……呃……”他看向Tony，Tony笑着耸耸肩。“嗯，就他说的那种关系。”Steve说。Pepper被他逗笑了。

“我明白。”她说，然后转向旁边的汽车，Happy正为他们拉开后排的车门。“请进？”Tony让Steve先钻进车里，Pepper和Happy上了前排，升起了隔离板。

当车门被关上之后，Steve就忽然爬到了他的大腿上，把舌头伸进他的嘴里。他并不是特别介意因为Steve的嘴美味极了。他把年轻人拉近一些，他们的阴茎不可避免地互相磨蹭着，让他们都发出呻吟。Steve挺动臀部，亲吻他的嘴，让Tony差点忘记他为什么把Steve从课上叫出来了。

“您现在会让我吸您吗，Mr. Stark？”Steve抵着他的唇小声说道。

好吧，划掉那句——Tony完全忘记了。

“我靠当然。”他呻吟一声，Steve从他腿上爬下去，在宽敞的车里跪下。“你之前做过这个，是吧？”他在Steve和他的腰带搏斗的时候忽然问道。Steve对他露出一个得意的笑。

“我不是完全没有经验的。”他答道，他的呼吸扫过Tony终于自由了的阴茎，然后Tony就忘记了他们之前在说什么。他把手伸进Steve的头发里，拉扯着他的头发，要把阴茎放进他的嘴里。不出他的意料，Steve表现得非常顺从。他舔舔嘴唇，然后张开嘴，轻轻吸允Tony阴茎的头部。Tony眼睛一眨不眨地看着Steve的嘴唇在他的分身上上下滑动，抑制住抽刺的冲动。

“我的天，你真美。”他说，在Steve上下吸允着他的时候抚摸他的头发。“看看你。这么饥渴。”他补充道，因为他不习惯沉默，哪怕在情潮的高点时也是。“如果我有机会成为第一个操你的嘴的人，没有什么是我不愿意付出的……”Steve的舌头扫过他的马眼，让CEO发出一声呻吟，但是接着他就完全抽了出来，转而去舔舐他柱身和双球，即使Steve在一直舔着他，但是依然有微微的凉风掠过他的阴茎，不过他不介意。“你会做个好孩子，把我的精液全部都吞下去的，是吧？”他问道。Steve抬起头对上他的视线，他点点头，眼里闪着光。

“是的，Mr. Stark。”他喃喃地说，Tony微微皱起眉头。

“‘Tony’。”他说道。

“什么？”Steve在舔舐的间隙间问道。

“不要再叫我‘Mr. Stark’了，你可以叫我‘Tony’。”他说。Steve的表情从惊讶变成了一个开心地笑，然后他重新把Tony的阴茎放进嘴里，让Tony几乎为之疯狂。虽然Tony受到了许多人的称赞，但他其实也只是个普通人而已，所以没过多长时间，他就吼叫着射在Steve温暖的嘴里。艺术生顺从地咽下了他的精液，而且还胆敢在过后舔了舔嘴唇，Tony情不自禁地把他拉进一个神魂颠倒的吻里。他还想要继续，但是Steve推开了他。

“Tony。”他说道，尝试着用舌尖吐出这两个音节，这让Tony又想亲吻他了，但是Steve只是对他笑了笑，“你把我从课上拉出来，只是为了一个口活吗？”Tony微微扬起眉毛。

“如果我记得没错的话，口活是你的主意。”他指出。Steve脸上的笑意越来越明显了。Tony叹了口气，用手搔了搔头发，“我告诉过你你可以留下的，你知道吧？”他说，心痛地看到Steve的微笑沉了下去。

“没事的，Tony。我明白，真的。”年轻人说道，叹了口气，“你是Tony Stark，一夜情就是你的行事风格。我没有因为你操我的时候我还是处男就期待有什么不同。”Tony沉思着皱起眉头，虽然Steve说得没错，但是他不喜欢这个说法。

“而这正是现在我想要你留下来的原因。”他答道。Steve露出了怀疑的神色。

“为什么？因为我是处男？”他问。

“因为你没有期待我会对你不同。”Tony纠正道，“你知道这对像我这样的人来说有多么难得吗？人们……他们只觉得我是个被宠坏的、有钱的花花公子，他们觉得因为我和他们睡了一觉，就忽然欠了他们什么。他们觉得他们晚上留了下来，就会让我奇迹般地爱上他们，给他们一切他们想要的。所以等他们醒来，他们就……就开始向我提出要求——要我帮忙、给他们钱，或是其他的，因为，嘿，我有的是钱可以洒。”Steve保持着沉默。Tony呻吟一声，把脸埋进手里。这并不是他想要说的，但是话说回来，他不知道他到底想说什么，也不知道应该怎么说。他拿出了那个打火机。

“你把这个还给我了。”他说。Steve耸耸肩。“你知道这个值多少钱吗？”艺术生皱起眉头。

“我并不是特别在意这个。”他答道，看起来像是受到了冒犯，Tony觉得他应该在他彻底失去获得Steve的机会之前解释清楚。

“是的！正是这样！没有一个其他的人会把它还回来的！这会成为他们的纪念品，他们的战利品，他们和Tony Stark睡了的证明。但对你不是。”但是Steve的情绪看起来并没有好转，Tony挫败地叹了口气。“天哪，我要把这个搞砸了。你看，Steve，我不是要你和我结婚或者搬来和我一起住什么的。我只是想试试看和你交往，看看会怎么样？”Tony说道。Steve看起来仍然在犹豫，Tony觉得他是在抓着最后的救命稻草了，“我是说，至少我们在性爱上很合拍，是吧？”

“你眼里的‘交往’就是指这个吗？”Steve不可置信地问道。不过他看起来并不生气，更像是觉得好笑，所以Tony觉得他大概还是挺有希望的。

“不是……Steve，你看。我在很多、很多方面都是天才，但是人际交往并不属于其中之一。比如这个，讨论心里的感受什么的？对我来说是很困难的。你可以问Pepper，问随便什么人。他们都知道我说出来的话并不是我真正的想法的，而往往恰恰相反。所以不是的。‘交往’并不只是性爱。‘交往’的意思是……上帝啊。”他用两只手捂住脸，仰躺在座位上，决定放弃了，“就别再为难我了。”

令他惊喜的是，他感到有人在他的脸颊上落下了轻柔的一吻，他透过指缝看见Steve在对他咧嘴笑。

“你真可笑。”Steve说，Tony茫然地笑了起来。

“这不是什么新鲜事了。”他答道。然后他拉过Steve的手，把那个打火机放到他掌心里，“留着，”他说，合拢Steve的手指，“我是认真的。它是你的。”

“谢谢。”Steve说，他听起来是发自内心地对此感激。他偷偷看了一眼Tony的手表，“我得走了。八分钟后我还有另一节课。”Tony点点头，他倾身亲吻Steve的嘴唇，Steve也热切地回应了他。“晚点再见，Mr——”Steve说，然后他打住话头，一抹淡淡的红晕爬上他的脸颊，“Tony。”他修正道，然后迅速地钻出了汽车。


	5. Chapter 5

“嘿，宝贝 。”Steve一接通电话就听见从线路那边传来的声音。这个手机是昨天晚上的时候Tony送给他的（作为“一星期纪念”的礼物，他是这么说的，然后Steve不得不提醒他他才是他们两人中年长的那一个，不是十几岁的孩子），Stark工业并不生产手机，但是Tony从零开始设计的这个手机却远比市面上的其他手机要先进得多。Tony叫它“Starkphone”（因为Steve否定了“Tony Stark是个天才的证明手机” 这个名字。很重要的一点，这听起来一点儿都不通顺）。“你还喜欢你的新手机吗？”Tony问道，他的声音里流露出明显的骄傲。Steve翻了翻眼睛，但是他的脸上带着微笑。  
  
“挺不错的。不过我还没完全熟悉它。”他答道，一边在餐盘上装满食物。  
  
“不错到可以得到扫帚间里的一个口活吗？”Tony问，Steve忍不住笑了起来。  
  
“是的。还可以比这多得多。”他保证道。他从钱包里抽出几张纸币，然后从底部扣出几枚硬币凑成恰好的金额。他大概要多上一些班次才能赚到接下来几天的口粮钱了。为了摄入他橄榄球训练所需的蛋白质的花费确实让他捉襟见肘。  
  
“那太好了。我今晚期待着。”Tony满意地说，“今天晚上下班以后去Masa吃饭，好吗？穿漂亮点的衣服。”Steve皱起眉头，他穿过餐厅，向Bucky、Sam和Natasha坐着的长凳走去。  
  
“今晚不行。今晚我要去Astoria上班。”他几乎可以听见Tony皱眉头的声音了。  
  
“再提醒我一遍为什么你已经有了一个亿万富翁的男友却还要去当服务生？”CEO问道。但是Steve没有一个可以说给他听的理由。  
  
“我明天午饭后都有空。下午没课。”他提议道，把他的餐盘放在Bucky面前。他们三人抬起头看了他一眼，然后又继续他们的谈话。线路的另一端有短暂的停顿。  
  
“那好吧。我可以调整一下我的安排。你有空了就来找我。”Tony说，“Bye，宝贝。”Steve也说了再见，然后挂断了电话。他的朋友们再次抬起头看着他。  
  
“我还是无法相信Tony Stark会约你。”Bucky说道。  
  
“这是因为你是直男，亲爱的。”Natasha甜蜜地说，然后她伸出手，向Steve要他的手机。他一个字都没说就把手机递了过去，因为Natasha可不是好惹的，Steve不想以身犯险。  
  
“我都不知道SI也做手机。”Sam说道，他越过Natasha的肩膀看着Steve的手机。Steve不好意思地笑了笑，紧张地揉搓着他的后脑勺。  
  
“是啊，”他附和道，“这是Tony为我做的。”这让Bucky的下巴掉了下来。  
  
“你和他约会了多久？一星期？”他问道，从Natasha手里抢过那个手机，让Natasha皱起了眉头，但是Steve并不是太担心因为他知道她把Bucky当作她性生活中非常重要的一部分。“一星期他就做了这个给你？这种东西不都要很长时间来开发的吗？”  
  
“是啊，嗯，他是天才。”Steve耸耸肩。虽然大家都知道Tony Stark是天才，但是当Tony真的把这个手机拿给他的时候他还是很吃惊的。  
  
“好吧，废话。”Bucky回击道，然后又继续研究起那个手机，“伙计，这太赞了。我之前还以为三星Galaxy S5很不错呢。”他抬起头看着Steve，“他有兄弟什么的吗？如果能得到这个，我愿意为了他变成基佬。”Steve沉下脸，从他手里夺过手机，Natasha在他后脑勺拍了一掌。  
  
“混蛋。”Sam骂道。  
  
“怎么了？”Bucky不解地问道。  
  
“我和他上床不是为了从他那里拿东西，混球。”Steve生气地说，把他的注意力集中到眼前的食物上。他真的不是。Tony对他很好，有的时候甜蜜，更多的时候火辣。这和从他那里拿东西绝对毫无关系。Natasha踢了Bucky一脚。  
  
“我——好吧，我不是那个意思。对不起，伙计。”他抱歉地说。在Steve发出一声叹息重新抬起头之前他们都紧张地沉默着。  
  
“忘了这件事吧，没关系了。”他说道，挤出一个微笑，然后忽然他的眼前闪过一阵亮光，让他呆住了，“什——？”  
  
“Steve Rogers？”有人把一只录音笔戳到他的鼻子前，然后闪光灯又闪了一次，让他一时失去了视力。“据传你正在和Tony Stark交往。你能肯定或否认这个传言吗？”Steve的视力恢复了一些，他看见有两个人站在他的面前，一个人拿着照相机，另一个人拿着录音笔。  
  
“什么？”他还没搞明白到底发生了什么，“见鬼，我——”他转向另外三人寻求帮助。  
  
“上周你们被发现共同出入多个场所，我们的读者想知道像你这样的人是如何勾搭上曼哈顿最炙手可热的黄金单身汉的。”  
  
“不好意思？”Steve激动地说，“你这是什么意思？”  
  
“据消息称Mr. Stark曾在上周四的社会学课上来找过你。这是真的吗？”  
  
“是的，但是我——”  
  
“你是否和Mr. Stark发生过性关系？”  
  
“打扰了。”Natasha忽然说道，她走到那两名记者面前，把录音笔摔到地上。两个狗仔气急败坏地咒骂起来。  
  
“嘿！”其中一人哀嚎起来，Natasha给了他一记回旋踢，她的眼里露着杀气。  
  
“滚蛋。”她压低嗓音厉声道，然后拉着Steve站起来，拽着他向一栋教学楼里走去，同时用目光让两个记者呆在原地。他们四人跑进了最近的男厕所里。  
  
“我——”Steve找不到话说，他贴着一面墙蹲了下来。  
  
“你在和Tony Stark约会，宝贝。”Natasha提醒他，她用一只手搂过他的肩膀，轻拍他的脸颊。“他们竟然过了这么久才听到风声，这真令人吃惊。”Steve眨了好几次眼，然后叹了口气，把脸埋进他的胳膊里。  
  
“是啊，你说得没错。”他承认道，他的回答因为被他的胳膊堵住了而有些含混不清，“我早应该料到的，不应该以为他们会对这个不感兴趣。”他微微抬起头，“他们真的像人们说的那样坏吗？”  
  
“我觉得刚才只能算是一大堆糟糕的事情的序幕而已，伙计。”Sam说，拍了拍他的后背。  
  
“也许你应该告诉Tony？”Natasha建议道。Steve又叹了口气。  
  
“是啊，你是对的。”


	6. Chapter 6

到那天晚上的时候，新闻里到处都是他的脸，还有好几十张他和Tony在一起的照片。他们并没有故意躲藏起来什么的——虽然现在回想起来，也许他们应该这么做——他只是完全没有考虑过狗仔队会给他们的关系带来干扰。或许是因为他和Tony在一起的时候，Tony完全就像是另一个人，让Steve有些……没有把他和公众眼中的那个行事高调的媒体宠儿联系在一起。  
  
那天下午晚些时候Tony给他打电话了，告诉他说Pepper正在处理媒体的问题，别让他们烦到他。他建议Steve无视他们，像往常那样生活。  
  
不过，“像往常那样”实施起来有些困难。他买了一盒方便面当作晚餐，然后动身去Astoria上班，在这期间一直有人跟着他拍照。当然了，他们跟着他去了酒店，一路上不停地问他问题，虽然他直接无视了他们，但是他们打扰到了Steve周围的其他人。  
  
酒店经常接待各色名流，所以他们的规定把狗仔队们挡在了门外，让他们没有打扰他的工作。但是酒店里的其他人也在不停地打扰他，Steve第一次诅咒了因特网，让人们能瞬时获取信息有时不是什么好事。  
  
同事和顾客都在问他是不是就是新闻上的那个Steve Rogers，以及传言的他是“Tony Stark的新玩宠”是否属实。对于顾客，Steve礼貌地忽略他们或是转移开话题，对于同事，Steve直接拒绝了回答他们的问题。等到他的班次终于、终于结束的时候，他艰难地穿过在门口等候的狗仔队，回到他和Bucky合租的简陋的公寓里，Bucky还没回来。  
  
他的手机响了起来，他没看来电信息就接通了电话。媒体还没有得到他的手机号码——谢天谢地——但是也许应该有先见之明的早点把它换掉。  
  
“喂。”他对着听筒说，他的声音疲惫又恼怒。  
  
“Steve，亲爱的？”一个熟悉的，温暖的声音在他耳边响起，Steve立刻在他的座椅上坐直身体。  
  
“妈？！”他问道，有些不知所措。  
  
“你好啊，Stevie。你最近怎么样？”她问道。Steve畏缩了一下。他在学校的时候，他妈妈一般不会主动给他打电话，因为她知道他要忙着上课写作业什么的。他们联系的时候，基本上都是Steve先给她打电话。现在她打来电话，就说明她已经知道了，而Steve不知道该怎么办。  
  
“我挺好的，妈。你呢？”他试探地说。  
  
“非常好，非常好，亲爱的。”她愉快地答道，“不过我今天遇到了一件挺有意思的事。我在买东西的时候遇到了Mrs. Clayton——你记得她的吧？和我们住在同一条街上的——她和我说了他早些时候在电视上看到的消息。”Steve无声地呻吟了一声，“你知道的，我通常不关心名人的八卦新闻，但是她告诉我说Tony Stark有了一个新男朋友，她觉得那个人她很熟悉，但是想不起来是谁。”  
  
“妈……”他说道，她沉默了下来，等着他继续说，“我差不多是……在和Tony Stark交往……我猜吧。”他大声呻吟一声，捂住眼睛，倒在床上。  
  
“你猜？”她困惑地问道。  
  
“唔，我的意思是说，我们还没有……好好谈过这个，所以……我……你知道……”  
  
“你们不……谈话的吗？”  
  
“妈！”他哀嚎道，在听见她的笑声后松了口气。  
  
“噢，亲爱的，真希望我现在能看见你的脸。”她咯咯笑着说。Steve对着电话任性地哼了一声。“亲爱的，我只是感到有些惊讶。我是说，我还以为你在忙着学习艺术，而不是在和英俊的名流调情。”Steve又发出一声呻吟，用胳膊挡住眼睛。  
  
“都是Thor的错。上周他带我去的那个聚会——我和你说过的——Tony也在那里，然后我们就——我不知道该怎么说——一拍即合？或者说他就来和我搭话了？”Sarah再次笑了起来，等她的笑声止住的时候，她的语调变得严肃了起来。  
  
“亲爱的，我只是希望你能小心一些，好吗？”她说，“Tony Stark有名气又有钱，想和他约会的人排着长队，他可以轻而易举地约到任何人，我只是不希望看到你受伤。”Steve点点头，但是什么都没说。他知道他不用说她也能知道。“如果你喜欢他，他也喜欢你的话，那么就不要理会其他人，他们不重要。但是在你完全了解他，知道他想要什么之前，不要把一切都交给他。照顾好你自己。”  
  
“我会的，妈。”他诚恳地答道，“我爱你。”  
  
“我也爱你。”她说，“替我向Bucky问好。”她又补充道，然后在简短的道别之后，挂掉了电话。  
  
Steve大声叹了口气，瞪着他手中的手机，他点开相册，翻看着他和Tony的照片。一开始的几张是Tony在测试手机，Steve没有删除它们。接下来是他或者Tony或者他们俩人的合照，有一些古怪，另一些甜蜜，还有一些最好移动到隐藏的文件夹里以防被别人看到。他在一张照片上停了下来，那张照片里Tony抓着他的颈背，他们的嘴唇贴在一起。他们是在试图模仿那天早些时候看到的一部言情小说的封面，并且努力在过程中不要笑场。虽然这个事情本身挺有趣的，但是那张照片太过色情了，Steve开心地叹着气，把这张照片和其他一些相似的转移到一个私人文件夹底下。做完这件事情过后，他打开短信程序。  
  
 _～嘿～_ 他写道，然后发送给了Tony。  
  
 _～嘿。怎么了，宝贝？～_ Tony在几分钟后回复了他。  
  
 _～没什么，只是想你了～_ Steve笑着回答。这次他等了更长时间才收到Tony的回复，但是他在看到回复内容的时候笑了起来。  
  
 _～你现在穿着什么？～_  
  
 _～你不想知道吗～_  
  
 _～所以我问了～_ Steve低头看着他下班时候换上的牛仔裤和T恤衫，这不够性感。  
  
 _～只穿着短裤，你呢？～_  
  
 _～好吧，我要穿上牛仔裤了，因为这实在太蠢，我更情愿过去操你而不是在这里废话～_ Tony答道。Steve的脸颊发烫，但是他笑得更厉害了。  
  
 _～现在有人在我门口守着呢。今晚这或许不是个好主意～_ Tony很久都没回复他，Steve几乎以为Tony是生气了，然后他的手机忽然开始播放起You Shook Me All Night Long，Tony打来了电话。  
  
“嘿。”他说道，翻身趴在床上用手肘支撑起身体。  
  
“在你残忍地拒绝我之前我正在想着我最多十五分钟可以到你那里，然后再花五分钟就可以把我的老二塞进你的屁股里，”Tony的声音听起来几乎可以称得上轻松随意，“所以只要二十分钟我就可以把你操得神志不清。”Steve的脸忽然热得像着了火一般，但是他拒绝像一个处男那样结结巴巴。  
  
“很抱歉让你失望了。”他答道，很满意他语气里讽刺的意味。  
  
“是啊，好吧，‘抱歉’也不能免去你的义务，所以，”Tony回击道，“接下来照我说的做：去床头柜里拿出你放在那里的假阳具，我知道你有。”Steve笑了起来但还是照做了，“然后脱掉你说你正穿着的短裤。你在做吗？”  
  
“是的，Tony。”艺术生答道。  
  
“乖孩子。”Tony说，“记得拿上润滑剂，因为今晚你会被好好操上一顿，宝贝，而我会得到听你呻吟尖叫的特权，明白了吗？”  
  
“是的，Tony。”Steve又重复了一遍，他的脸上依然带着笑。  
  
“好极了。你拿好东西了吗？”Steve表示了肯定。“好孩子。现在，躺在床上，分开你的腿。想象我正站在你的床尾，给我看看你贪婪的小穴。”Steve情不自禁地发出一声呻吟，但是他照做了，因为Tony的话听起来火辣极了。“是的，就是这样，宝贝，大声叫出来，让我和你周围听力范围内的人都能听到。我想让他们嫉妒，因为你是我的，而他们只能干瞪眼。给你自己扩张，亲爱的，最好快一点因为我可等不了很久。”Tony的声音仿佛是贴着他的耳朵说的。Steve蘸湿三根手指，然后一次性插进去两根，并且在这么做的时候大声呻吟起来。“操，是的。你对我做的这些事情，Steve。你真美。告诉我，你现在在做什么？”  
  
“两——两根手指，Tony。把它们……啊……推进来再抽出去，扩张我的……我的屁股。”  
  
“很好，很好。现在再加一根。”  
  
“啊……天……”Steve在照做的时候呻吟出声，他加进第三根手指，把手指分开并且反复抽插，他仰着头，卷起脚趾。  
  
“说话，宝贝。你喜欢这样吗？”  
  
“天哪，是是是的。”Steve答道，“是的，操，我喜欢这种感觉，但是这还不够。这不是你。”他听到线路的另一端Tony发出一声高频率的嘶鸣。  
  
“够了。现在我想要你把那个玩具放进去，操你自己，能多用力就多用力，能多快就多快。”Steve在把手指抽出来的时候呻吟了一声，他快速地给假阳具涂上了润滑剂。“不，等等。跪趴着。”Tony命令道，Steve刚把那个假阳具对上他的穴口，他急忙照做了，因为这个姿势的暴露程度而微微脸红起来——他多么希望Tony能亲眼看见他这么做。他把这个想法告诉了Tony，得到了Tony的一声咒骂，“哦，别担心，宝贝。这不会是最后一次。下一次的时候，我会把你操自己的样子拍下来，这样你就也能看见我看见的了。”  
  
“啊啊啊……是的，天哪，Tony，求你，是的。”  
  
“我会的，宝贝，我会的。现在把它放进去。来吧，宝贝，把那个粗东西插进你紧窒的小穴。”Tony命令道，他的声音紧绷而尖利，Steve找不到不遵从的理由。他慢慢地用那个玩具刺穿自己，发出一声长长的呻吟，直到那个假阳具完全没入他的体内。有一会儿他就这样什么都没动，只是在肠壁把假阳具慢慢挤出来的时候轻轻抽噎。他在假阳具的头部被挤到穴口的时候及时抓住了它，然后再次把它推了进去，这一次更用力了一些。他忍不住发出一声尖叫。  
  
“操……”Tony在他尖叫的时候咒骂道，“老天，Steve，你明天过来的时候，我会把你压在我的桌子上就这样狠狠操你，而你会为我发出甜美的尖叫的，是吧？”  
  
“是的是的，Tony。”  
  
“是啊，你会很乖的。我会操到你一直到下个星期还能感觉到我，这样所有人都会知道你有多喜欢我的老二，多喜欢我操你。”  
  
“是的，Tony。操。我确实喜欢你的老二，喜欢你操我，喜欢你的老二把我操松的感觉。”  
  
“继续，亲爱的。为我好好弄松你的小穴，这样明天你过来的时候，我就可以直接进去了。你真是我的小荡妇。”Tony的语气近乎虔诚，似乎他不敢相信他竟有这么好的运气。这让他的话变成了Steve听不够的夸赞。  
  
“天啊，是的。我是，我是。只是你的。”  
  
“你是什么？”Tony问道，“说出来。”  
  
“我——我是荡妇。你的荡妇……操，Tony。求你，求你……”  
  
“好的，宝贝，来吧，为我高潮。”Tony呻吟着。Steve用他最大的力道和最快的速度把假阳具推进去，然后用他空闲的手套弄他的阴茎，无法抑制的快感淹没了他，他对着手机的听筒抽噎着。在线路的另一端，Tony大声咒骂着，显然是刚刚他也高潮了。  
  
在这之后的几分钟里，线路中只有尖利的喘息声，然后Steve轻轻呻吟着把假阳具从身体里抽出来，他倒在床上，丝毫没有在意床单上冰凉的精液。  
  
“提醒我给你买个肛塞。”Tony喃喃道，他的声音轻柔又破碎。Steve甚至没有力气去脸红了。“这样你第二天还能保持又软又松。”  
  
“停下，Tony。”Steve抱怨着，“让我休息几分钟。”Tony笑了起来。  
  
“好的，好的。这一次放过你。”他保证道，他的话似乎透着不祥，但是Steve完全沉浸在快感里无暇他顾。


	7. Chapter 7

在这种时候要表现得不像一个神经过度紧张的间谍是很困难的，但是如果不这样的话Steve就不得不贴着墙，紧张地不停透过拐角窥探以避免和人接触。所以当有人在他身后贴着他的耳朵轻声说了一声“嘘！”的时候，他跳起将近一米高，撞到了一个不留神的一年级新生。

“抱歉！非常抱歉，让我来……”他道着歉，跪下来捡起那个学生掉在地上的书，然后把它们交给那个孩子（真的，他看起来就像个高中生），那人抬起头看见了他的脸，他瞪大了眼睛，受到了惊吓般地发出了一声短促的尖叫，然后嘟囔着“抱歉”急忙离开了。在这期间，Sam只是后退一步然后笑着看着他。

Steve瞪着他，然后一拳打在他的胳膊上，满意地看着他的脸皱了起来，痛苦地畏缩了一下。

“你搞什么？”他抱怨道，继续小心翼翼地向前走。有Sam在他旁边，他的神经没那么紧绷了。

“学费？”Sam明知故问。Steve叹着气点点头。

“你知道的。”他表示同意。他的口袋里装着一沓厚厚的钞票，有他妈妈给他的，也有他自己的薪水（因为他拒绝让她再去打第二份工），这是他要去交的这个月的学费。他微薄的薪水和打橄榄球获得的部分奖学金让他免于学生贷款的灾难，揣着这么多钱走在前往出纳办公室的路上，他的确有理由疑神疑鬼。

“你应该找你的男朋友帮忙。”Sam突兀地提出了这个建议，他的口气相当随意，Steve忽然停住脚步。

他闭上眼睛，从一默数到十，深深呼吸，当他觉得他足够冷静了，他睁开眼睛死死盯着他最亲密的朋友之一，Sam明智地后退了一步，举起手。他提醒自己说Sam是个很好的朋友，他这么建议只是希望他的生活能更容易一些。

“我不会，”他生气地说，“去向Tony要钱。”他忍住没有继续责骂Sam，大步离开了。他快速走了几步，然后感到Sam把手搭在了他的肩膀上，让他停住脚步。

“对不起。”Sam向他道歉，他看起来非常后悔，“这么说是非常不体贴和混蛋的。我不是那个意思。”Steve吹出一口气然后点点头，继续向出纳办公室走去，这一次他等着Sam跟上来走在他旁边。

“我知道你不是那个意思。”他说，“我只是……从来没有期待找一个男朋友来解决这些问题，从此高枕无忧。”

“他对你不好吗？”Sam问道。他的口气听起来不带有感情色彩，但是Steve察觉出了表面之下隐藏的愤怒。

“不！不，不是那样的，不。”Steve说，猛地转过头，“Tony很好。”或许他脸上的微笑太过情意绵绵了，“他……嗯，他——Tony很好。”但是……

“但是？”Sam问道，显然他沉默得过久了。Steve皱着眉耸耸肩。

“我相信你在过去两周里肯定看到关于他的新闻了。”他答道，“到处都是，很糟糕。”Sam沉默着，“很显然如果你和一个比你有钱，比你年长的人约会的话，你就会变成小白脸。”他笑了笑，或许他的笑太过苦涩了，Sam轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“哪怕我们都是都是男人也没有什么帮助。有一些……一些‘砖家’甚至说我是为了他的钱而伪装成同性恋的。”Sam笑了起来。

“在那么多骂人的词里面，你却偏偏选了‘砖家’来形容娱乐圈里最卑劣的毒瘤。”他指出，“‘垃圾’，我会选择‘垃圾’。但是也许‘蠢货’更适合你现在这种微妙的心态？”Steve用肩膀重重地撞了Sam一下，把他推出好几尺远。Sam笑得更厉害了，Steve自己也忍不住笑了起来。

“你才是蠢货。”他说道，他们来到缴费窗口，他把注意力转向柜台后的女士身上。“你好，我是来交我这个月的学费的。Steven G. Rogers，请帮忙查一下。”她点点头然后开始在电脑上操作起来。她过了一会儿才回复他，当她抬起头的时候，她的眉间有几缕褶皱。

“Rogers，Steven Grant是吗？”她问道，Steve困惑地点点头。他听见她迅速敲击了几下键盘，然后她抬起头，扬起眉毛，“你的学费已经付清了，Mr. Rogers。一直到毕业的。”Steve瞪大眼睛，他转过头看着Sam，他也露出了同样震惊的表情。

“但是……但是这不可能。我不——我不记得……不可能。我所有的存款都不够那些的一半。”

“哦，Mr. Rogers，记录上显示你的学费已经在两天前通过银行转账的方式付清了，付款人是Mr……Anthony Edward——噢！”她抬起头，恍然大悟般瞪大了眼睛。Steve下意识地想要为自己辩解，但是Sam立刻抓着他的手臂带着他远离了人群窥探的目光。他让他靠在一面墙上，Steve的大脑立刻飞速运转了起来。

“这不是你向他要的。”Sam坚定地说道，他紧抓着Steve的手臂，手指在他的二头肌上留下凹痕。

“我——我——”Steve结结巴巴地说。

“Steve，这是一件好事。”Sam坚持道，但是这感觉起来并不像，“这不是你向他要的，是他主动给你的。”是啊，Steve没有向他要，“这是一件礼物。这意味着你母亲不用再为了你的学费而累弯了腰。”他妈妈。是的。她为了供他读大学而拼命地工作，哪怕他们本来付不起学费也坚持了下来，“这意味着你兼职做的那些工作，你现在可以把钱还给她了，不是吗？帮她付她的账单？你知道她需要帮忙的。”她确实需要，哦她真的需要。Steve快要哭了。

Steve真的哭了，但是Sam只是拥抱了他。

“我不能接受这个。”他打了一个嗝。Sam把他抱得更紧了。

“这不是你要求的，Steve。把礼物送还回去是很没礼貌的。”才不是，Sam真是个说谎精，“收下来，Steve。你需要这笔钱。”

“我不能。”Steve几乎嚎啕起来。他不是慈善捐款的对象，也不是……不是一个淘金者，“我不是一个淘金者，Sam。我不是——”但是他没法继续说下去了因为Sam用手捂住了他的嘴巴，用坚定地眼神看着他。

“不准你这么说——也不准这么想。永远也别这么想，Steve，你明白吗？”Sam听起来非常的激动，Steve只能弱弱地点点头。“你不是为了钱和Tony在一起的。你知道，我知道，你所有的朋友都知道，只有这个才是重要的。但是如果有其他人当着你的面这么说你的话？”Sam生气极了。Steve从来没见他这么生气过，“我们一定会好好修理他们的，你明白了吗？”Steve再次点点头，他被Sam突然的爆发惊呆了。他是Steve的朋友中最理智沉稳的一个。这很……吓人。还令人感动。但更多的还是吓人。Sam呼出一口气放开Steve。

“OK。”他说，“OK。你还好吗？”Steve点点头，他依然还是震惊的。“很好。很好”Sam点点头，但这主要是对他自己。Sam拍了拍他的肩膀，“现在，去找你的那个小白脸，用我完全不想想象的方式去感谢他，好吗？给他打电话，然后，我不知道，电话性爱什么的。”Steve的脸红起来，他一拳砸在Sam的手臂上。

“蠢货。”他喃喃道，不过是表达亲切的意思。


	8. Chapter 8

第二天他踏进的学校的时候，就看见到处都有人对着他指指点点窃窃私语，他应该料到有什么事情发生了的。不过话说回来，过去的三周里，指指点点和窃窃私语已经成为了家常便饭，他已经学会了无视它们了。  
  
直到午餐之前，他都假装没有看见他的同学们在相互传阅手机，他肯定那上面是某篇小报文章的网页。他假装人群分开为他让路和一年级新生躲在书本后面的窃笑没有打扰到他。他去上课，积极参加讨论，偷偷给Tony发挑逗的短信。  
  
吃午饭的时候，他找到Bucky、Sam和Nat，立刻注意到Sam的神色不对。  
  
“怎么了？”他迎着他们的视线问道。在他们交换目光的时候，他坐到了Sam旁边——Sam跳了起来后退几步。“怎么了？”Steve又问道，Sam的反应令他很受伤。Sam还是和Bucky交换了位置，但是Nat很快安抚了他。  
  
“这应该可以表示你还不知道。”她拿出她的手机，迅速翻看着。Steve不喜欢这话听起来的感觉。  
  
“知道什么？”他在Natasha在手机上翻找的时候问道。Bucky和Sam什么都没说，然后Nat把她的手机伸到他的鼻子下面，他不得不把她的手推回去一些才看清了那上面显示的是一篇Facebook文章。  
  
他的脸刷地变得仓白。  
  
“操。”他只说了这一个字。这是他唯一能说出的话。他抬起头看着Sam，Sam摇了摇头。  
  
“别看着我，伙计。”他说，“我不知道该怎么办。”  
  
“也许你应该给Tony打电话？”Natasha建议道，收回了她的手机，那篇文章写的是他和Sam之间的疑似恋情（显然，根据就是在学费事件过后他们拥抱时被偷拍的照片）。想到和Tony通话让Steve的心跳忽然加快了起来。  
  
Tony……Tony不会相信那篇文章的说法的，是吧？他应该知道Steve永远不会背着他出轨的。今天早上他们发短信的时候他什么都没说，这说明……肯定说明他不相信。是吧？  
  
 _或者他还没看见这篇文章。_  
  
“操。”Steve又说了一遍，他从座位上站起来，后退几步寻找一个安静隐蔽的地方给Tony打电话。  
  
Tony在振铃三次之内就接了起来。  
  
“嘿，宝贝。怎么了？”他的声音听起来和往常没有丝毫不同，Steve颤抖而欣慰地呼出一口气。他的下一口气戛然而止，这显然就是Tony察觉出不对所需的全部暗示了，“Steve，有什么问题吗？”Tony的语气里充满了关切，Steve再次颤抖地呼出一口气，靠在他身后的墙上。  
  
“Tony！你有没有——”他停了下来，不太确定应该怎么开场，“你知道我不会……不会对你不忠的，是吧？”他问道。乞求道，其实是，因为他需要知道Tony能理解他，“我不会对任何我正在相处的人不忠的，特别是你。”他停下来等待Tony的答复，但是线路那端传来的只有沉默，Steve开始慌张了，“Tony……你相信我的，是吧？”他只能听见Tony深深呼吸的声音，“我绝对不会……Tony，求你。”Tony对这句话的回应是一声深深地叹息，然后Tony终于开始说话了。  
  
“根据你今天上午发的短信，我猜测你还不知道。”他说。  
  
“什么？”Steve努力让他的声音保持平稳。  
  
“Pepper今天早上发现了。”Tony答道，他的声音冷静而使人安心，Steve很高兴能听见这样的声音。“我本来希望你能在我来找你之前都不会发现的，但是我猜这个希望大概有些不切实际。”他又叹了口气。  
  
“亲爱的。”上帝啊，这听起来怎能不令人愉悦？“我知道那篇文章不是真的。这不是New York Today第一次颠倒黑白了，如果我相信那上面写的所有东西的话，大概会疯掉的。”  
  
然后他的声音变得柔和而甜蜜，“以及是的，Steve，甜心，我毫无疑问地相信你不会对我不忠，或者任何人。我知道你不是那样的人。我相信你。不要让那些混蛋伤害到你。”Steve忍不住微笑了起来。  
  
“好的，Tony。”他答道，他依然感到喘不过气，不过这一次是出自完全不同的原因。天哪，他不知道这个人怎么会就是他之前所想象的那个Tony Stark：在商业上手段凌厉，在床上随性，在整体上是个混蛋。“谢谢你。”  
  
“不客气，亲爱的。”Tony答道，“很高兴你能给我打电话。如果你以后再有这样的疑虑，随时都可以给我打电话。或者你遇到任何问题都可以。不用犹豫，明白了吗？我会接听的。亲爱的，你的电话我永远都会接的。”Steve的脸上洋溢着微笑。  
  
“嗯，好的。”他答道，然后因为他觉得他必须再重复一遍，补充道，“谢谢。”  
  
“很好。现在回去继续上课吧，懒虫。”Tony挑逗地说。Steve笑了起来。  
  
“现在是午饭时间，蠢货。”他回击道，开始向他的朋友们坐的地方走去。  
  
“好吧，希望你不介意挂掉这个蠢货的电话，”Tony答道，他的语调突然急促起来，“因为穿普拉达的恶魔要来把我抓回地——”他听见线路那边传来一声喊叫声，接着是一阵扭打，然后是抱怨的声音，最后Pepper的声音响了起来。  
  
“你好，Steve。”她和蔼地说。Steve咬紧嘴唇以掩住笑声。  
  
“你好，Ms. Potts。如果我打扰了什么重要的事情的话，非常抱歉。”他说道，坐回到Bucky和Natasha之间。  
  
“不用担心这个，Steve。”Pepper答道，“到现在，我已经能看出什么时候Tony准备偷懒了，我觉得我应该在他罢工前阻止他。”  
  
“我理解。”虽然他其实并不，但是Pepper非常和善，让他不介意他和Tony的谈话被打断了。  
  
“谢谢，Steve。不用担心，你今晚下课后就可以看见他了。”  
  
“谢谢你，Ms. Potts。”Steve答道，Pepper在表示了他不必客气之后挂掉了电话。  
  
“那么，你感觉好些了？”Bucky问道。Steve转过头面向他们。  
  
“和你们说，”是的。他确实好多了。“是的。”他说，然后他看向Sam，“嘿，伙计。非常抱歉把你牵扯进来……”Sam朝他摆了摆手。  
  
“停下。”Sam打断了他，然后从Bucky的盘子里偷了一根薯条。“这个……我们应该早预料到的，实话说，但是我们下次不会再犯同样的错误了，以及不，Steve，”Sam眯着眼睛，叉起他面前的薯条，打断了Steve准备说的话，“我们不会因为这个就把你赶走——或者让你离开的。”他耸耸肩，然后他笑着补充道，“我们应该庆幸传的谣言不是你和Nat。”Natasha笑了起来，又从Bucky的盘子里拿了一根薯条朝他扔去（伴随着Bucky愤慨的一声“嘿！”，然后他终于迟钝地把他的食物保护了起来。）  
  
就这样，这一天接下来的时间里他感觉好多了。  
  
他继续去上课，积极地参与小组讨论，偷偷给Tony发挑逗的短信，当橄榄球训练结束的时候，他和往常一样笑闹着参与更衣室里的闲聊和打闹。  
  
“去你的，Dugan！”Bucky说，他正揉搓着他光溜溜的屁股，Dum Dum刚刚用毛巾抽打了他一下。“你自己从Vanessa之后就没钓到过妞，不代表我们这些处于严肃、稳定的关系里的人就都会完蛋*。是吧，Steve？”Steve没办法回答他因为他笑得太厉害了，“拜托，支持我一下！”  
  
（译注：原文为are whipped，直译为被鞭打。）  
  
“你最不应该去寻求支持的人就是Cap了，Barnes。”Gabe在他的大笑止住之后说道，“如果关于Tony Stark的床上喜好的报道是属实的，那么他就是‘被鞭打’的完美诠释了。”他暗示性地扬了扬眉，“你们知道我是什么意思。”他的周围爆发出喧闹的大笑声——但都不是恶意的，Steve知道——他的脸通红，他把他湿漉漉的毛巾卷起来，朝Gabe的脸上扔去。  
  
“混蛋。”他说道，这令他有些不好意思，但他还是跟着他们一起笑了起来。Gabe笑得更大声了，从凳子上摔了下去。“如果你在读Tony的床上喜好的话，显然你对此很有兴趣，是吧。你也喜欢我的男朋友吗，Jones？”更衣室里爆发起哄堂的大笑和喊叫，Gabe蜷缩起身体，在地板上打着颤，他的队友们纷纷把手上的毛巾向他扔去。  
  
“我其实不介意让他亲自体验一把的，告诉你们，”他们背后忽然传来一个新的声音，笑声瞬时突兀地停了下来，所有人都把头转向那个方向，Tony靠在更衣柜上，他抱着手臂，嘴上挂着一个大大的笑，“但是嘿，单配偶制，能有什么办法呢？”  
  
“Tony！”Steve喊道。Tony向他抛了一个媚眼。  
  
“噢，不用理会我。我只是欣赏一下这里的风景。”他愉快地解释道，扬起眉毛，那些依然光着身体的人争抢着抓起最近的毛巾（好吧，至少是大多数人。Thor看起来并不介意）。  
  
“我们——呃……我们……现在就走，Cap。”Morita结结巴巴地说，他一手拿着他的包，另一只手拿着一条毛巾遮住裆部。球队的其他人跟在他的身后，显然因为Tony的出现而非常尴尬。  
  
Steve瞪着亿万富翁——他正窃笑着看着他们离开——然后他忽然想起来他自己还没拿到毛巾，不禁脸红起来。显然，Tony也注意到了，因为当他终于把目光转回到Steve身上时，他脸上的笑带上了侵略性。他走了几步，就把Steve压在了一个更衣柜上，用手臂堵住他的出口。  
  
“嘿，帅哥。” 他低声说道，在Steve的喉结上落下一个吻。电流从他们肌肤相接的那一点蔓延到Steve的全身，令他的指尖酥麻，阴茎肿胀。  
  
“Tony。”Steve重复了一遍，他的声音低沉而充满了欲望，他摸索着想要在更衣柜上寻找一个支点，但是却一无所获。  
  
“本来是想来看你训练的。看着你满身大汗，制服的紧身裤完美地勾勒出你屁股的线条。”Tony低声说道，他的嘴唇扫着Steve的脖颈，一直到他的锁骨，“但是现在我也不能说很失望，刚洗完澡还赤身裸体也很衬你。”  
  
“Tony，我们不能——任何人都可能——”  
  
“可能什么，宝贝？看到你吗？”Tony的手握住了他的阴茎，让他抽噎喘息起来。“我不介意在别人面前炫耀你。看看你。你这样子多美。”  
  
“呃Cap？”Sam的声音忽然从他的身后传来。Steve猛地向后退去，他的头撞到了衣柜上，Tony也被推到了对面那一排柜子上。那个混蛋即使摇摇晃晃地站不稳，也还是哈哈大笑起来。Steve无视了Tony，看向Sam，他正躲在转角的地方，紧紧用手捂住眼睛。  
  
“哦，哈哈。”Steve讥讽地说，扶着Tony站起来，“怎么了，Sam？还有你可以看，什么都没发生。”  
  
“不再会发生了。”Tony喘着气含混地说，Steve用手肘给了他一下。  
  
“绝对不要，Cap。我回到这里已经是为团队做出巨大的牺牲了——顺便说一句我是非常不情愿的，很显然因为我和你之间有过‘幽会’所以就被一致推举来干这个事情——所以不。我一点儿也不想看见你惨白的屁股……”Tony大笑起来，淹没了Sam的声音。  
  
“你来这里干什么，Sam？”Steve咬着牙问道，他从柜子里拿出他的内裤，在事情变得更糟糕之前把它套了上去。  
  
“Colonel——我是说，Coach Phillips在——”  
  
“这里。”他们的橄榄球教练走了进来，Sam用令人诧异的速度消失不见了。Steve一开始有些被惊呆了，然后他惊慌地试图偷偷套上他的衬衫。不过反正Phillips也没有在注意他，他用嫌恶地眼神看着Tony。“我会问你你来我的更衣室里干什么，Stark，然后你要简明扼要地回答我的问题，然后立刻从这里出去。”  
  
“Coach Phillips！真荣幸终于见到了Steve最喜欢的老师。”Tony伸出手来和他握手，Phillips怀疑地看着Tony的手，但最终还是握住了它，然后在迅速的挤压了一下之后就立刻放开了。  
  
“好吧，既然我们已经见了面了，我再问你一遍：你跑到我的更衣室，骚扰我的球队队长，到底想要干什么？”Steve红着脸呻吟一声把头埋进他的柜子里。  
  
“哦，你看，教练，”Tony说道，他用一只手臂搂着Phillips的肩膀，和他一起向外走去，他的声音越来越小，“我禁不住注意到你这里设施的糟糕程度。这些东西到底是什么时候买的？比如说这个，我能肯定是92年生产的……”Steve用最快的速度穿好衣服，想要跟上他们，但是却被他的牛仔裤绊倒了，摔了个结结实实。等到他终于把门打开的时候，只听见Tony在说“极大的兴趣”和“捐款”。


	9. Chapter 9

“我必须要在他把整个体育场翻新一遍之前让他停下来。我在试图这么做的时候教练看上去想要打我但是上帝啊……”Steve把头埋进他的手臂里。Natasha试图表现出同情的样子，在适当的时候点头，拍着他的肩膀。不过Sam和Bucky看着他的眼神就好像他疯了一样。

“我都想要打你，Steve！”Bucky尖声说道，“你和我们用的不是同一个更衣室吗？那里面到处都生着锈，热水总是不够用，而且闻起来就像臭脚丫的味道。臭脚丫，Steve！”Steve瞪着他。

“我不会让Tony仅仅因为我们的关系就把球场重建一遍的。”他坚定地说，不给Bucky留任何余地。“他根本都不喜欢橄榄球！如果说要捐款的话，他应该捐给机械社团！”

“你说得太对了，他确实应该，Rogers。”他们四人一齐转过头，看见Brock Rumlow和Georges Batroc站在他的身后。他们都是Alpha Iota Mu兄弟会的成员，这是一个科技社团，有着很古怪的名声，它的成员都既是恶霸同时也是科技宅男，Steve通常都尽力避免和他们接触因为他不想惹这个麻烦。“这笔钱应该给那些真正想要改变世界的人，而不是那些只会用头去撞别人的傻子。”他们俩人都参加过综合格斗的训练。Steve出于礼貌没有指出这一点。

“Tony Stark应该更聪明一些的，或许是因为他的脑子被我们的橄榄球队长从他的老二里吸出来了。”Georges轻蔑地补充道。Steve感到既愤怒又羞耻，浑身冒火。他看到Bucky和Sam都从座位上站了起来。

“识相点儿的话就赶紧滚蛋，Batroc，否则等我走到你那里的时候就让你脑袋开花。”Bucky咆哮着说，但是Steve摇了摇头警告他不要轻举妄动。

“Bucky，别。”他说。他们不会落入这些恶霸的圈套的。他们比这要强。

“嘿，Rogers。”Brock的脸上带着嘲讽的讥笑，Steve知道他想要说什么。闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴，Steve想要在他能再说出一个字之前朝他大喊大叫，但是他不是恶霸，不会用暴力和愤怒来解决问题。“我口袋里有二十块钱。跟我一起走一趟么？因为，你知道，我一直——”

**砰！**

结果是Natasha站了起来，用令人眼花缭乱的速度一拳打中Brock的脸。当她把手抽回来的时候，她的指节上还带着Brock的鼻血。然后她朝Brock的脚上吐了一口吐沫。

“你，”她怒气腾腾地呵斥道，“不许再这么和他说话。永远都不许再和他说话！”她的语调带上了一点点俄罗斯口音，Steve知道她只有在极度愤怒的时候才会这样。Brock惊讶地看着他的手，因为他刚才摸了一下他的鼻子所以现在他的手上也沾满了血，他紧皱起眉头，然后一拳打在Natasha脸上。

混战爆发了。

上一秒钟，Steve和Sam还在尽力把Bucky和Natasha和Goerges以及Brock分开，下一秒钟，他们就不得不出于自卫也动起手来，因为显然兄弟会的其他成员不会让他们的“兄弟”孤军奋战，所以一大群Alpha Iota Mu的成员把他们包围了起来。

Steve和他们打了起来，为了保护他自己还有他的朋友们，他无暇去想这会造成什么后果。

有一个人钳制住Bucky的胳膊，另一个人不停地击打他的腹部，所以Steve抓住那个正在打人的人，把他朝他的另一个同伙那里扔去。他的脸上被Georges踢了一脚，但是这没关系因为Bucky现在已经挣脱了那个人的钳制可以保护自己了。

Steve转向Georges，躲过了他的一拳，然后他扑上去，把Georges压倒在地上。他把Georges的手压在他的膝盖下，凑了他一拳又一拳，直到Georges终于抽出一只手，把他推倒。Steve的下巴上挨了一拳，他蹒跚着站起来，还击了一拳，但是一声震耳的“停下！！！”让他和所有其他人都惊呆了。

所有人都转过头去，看见遗传学教授Ms. Hansen和其他几位老师站在他们斗殴现场的旁边，他们的脸上露出混合着惊恐、震惊和愤怒的表情。许多Iota Mu的成员在回过神来后迅速跑掉了，但是主要的几个人都被校园保安队包围起来了。Ms. Hansen气势汹汹地向他们走来，脸色铁青。

“所有人！”她咆哮道，丝毫不给他们留反抗的余地，“跟我来！”她没有再多说一个字，直径向行政楼的方向大步走去，确信保安会确保他们跟上她的。

一路上没有人提出抗议。Iota Mu的成员们昂首阔步地走着，脸上带着得意的笑容，因为校长本人就是一位有名的Alpha Iota Mu的前成员，事实上Alpha Iota Mu正是他在这里就读期间一手创立起来的。Steve、Bucky、Natasha和Sam在心里默默准备为自己辩护的说辞。学校从来不会轻易饶过在校园里打架斗殴的行为，Steve知道他们必须找到有力的辩护理由才行。

噢天哪，Steve想道，肾上腺素开始下降，惊慌的感觉开始越来越强烈。噢天哪噢天哪噢天哪。他们惹麻烦了。他们惹大麻烦了，他的朋友们也心知肚明，他们交换着担忧的眼神（除了Natasha，她高昂着下巴，似乎并没有把这件事放在眼里）。他就要失去一切了：他的奖学金、他的学位、他的未来——他妈妈努力工作所为了的一切。噢天哪。他再一次想到，感觉他的脚似乎变成了铁块做成的一般。

Chancellor Killian先和兄弟会的人进行了谈话，他们关上了办公室的门，Steve知道他们不过会受到小小的惩戒而已。

似乎像是过了一个世纪，Killian终于叫他们了，不过和Brock他们不一样，他们是一个人一个人地被叫进去的。

他们紧张地等待着，一言不发，一动不动，他们知道校长有权不经学生纪律法庭宣判直接对学生进行惩处。Sam终于出来了，他脸色苍白地告诉他们说他被永远禁止参加校橄榄球队了。

Natasha拿起Steve的手机，走到房间里一个没人的角落里，和什么人讲着话，她的语速很快，语调充满愤怒。她整整讲了十分钟，等Steve把手机装回口袋里的时候，Bucky带着和Sam同样苍白的脸色走了出来，和她说校长叫她了。Natasha亲吻Bucky的脸颊，告诉他说“没事的”，然后昂首挺胸地走进了校长办公室。

她过了整整二十分钟才从里面出来，她的眼神凶狠，下巴却颤抖着。

“怎么样？”Bucky问道，拉过她的手。她摇了摇头。

“没事的。”她重复道，然后倒在他旁边的椅子上，把整个身体都靠在他身上。

“Rogers。”秘书喊道，为他打开门。他最后看了一眼他的朋友们，然后走进了Chancellor Killian的办公室。

Killian示意他坐在桌子前的椅子上，他迟疑了一会儿，然后坐了下去。

“据我所知，Mr. Rogers，你是引发这一切的导火索。”校长说道，他的语调亲切，但是带着轻微的指责。

“先生，我发誓我们没有惹事。”Steve说道，他的语气里流露出担忧和急切，“Brock和Georges走过来，然后——”Killian举起一只手打断了他的话，然后摇了摇头。

“不管是谁挑起的，你很清楚在校园里斗殴是不被容许的。如果Phillips平时就是这么教导你们的话——用暴力凌辱其他的学生——”

“不是的！”Steve抗议道，“我们是自卫！”

“——我认为最好的方法是让你们不再有能力去伤害他人。”Killian斩钉截铁地说，“我会让Coach Phillips把你的名字从队员名单里去掉里。”Steve震惊地张大了嘴。

“但……但是……我的奖学金！”Killian怜悯地看了他一眼，然后不再和他对视。

“非常遗憾，Mr. Rogers，但是照现在的情况来看，我觉得我们确实没法再继续给你颁发奖学金了。”他说道，甚至开始漫不经心地整理起桌上的文件。Steve的视线一直没有离开他的脸。Killian抬起头来，“不过，我相信，你肯定能找到其他的途径来弥补。”噢……这真是……这真卑鄙。Steve攥紧拳头。“出去的时候请关一下门。”Killian就想这样轻易地把他打发走，这令他怒火中烧，校长显然不在意他在毁掉Steve生活的根基，而且依据就是毫无理由的指责和草率的调查。

他从椅子上站了起来，因愤怒而大口喘着气。

“那么Iota Mu呢？”他谨慎地轻声问道，“我猜测，根据您的逻辑，他们的兄弟会现在已经被解散了？还有Rumlow和Batroc呢？他们被赶出柔道队了吗？”Killian皱起眉头。

“我不和任何人讨论我对学生的惩罚，更不用说是其他的学生了，Mr. Rogers。”所以说没有。

Steve绷紧下巴，攥紧拳头，他沉默了很长时间，浑身颤抖。他想要一拳打在Killian脸上，让他眼冒金星，脑袋分家。

但是这样之后他会怎么样呢？被开除是肯定的了，说不定还会留下一个犯罪记录。

想到这里，打人的冲动很快就消失了。他颤抖着呼出一口气，转过身背对着校长。他关上了门，虽然他是想要重重地摔门而去但却还是轻轻地把门关上了。

他走到外面，Natasha、Bucky和Sam关切地（以及迷茫地）看着他。他摇了摇头，向大厅的方向走去，他知道他们会跟上来的。

天哪，他要怎么跟他的队员们说？

他大口喘着粗气，然后感觉到Bucky把手放到了他的肩膀上。他忽略了它，他现在没法来想这个。Bucky和他一样需要安慰，而他现在却没法去安慰Bucky，因为如果他让愤怒的面具被揭开的话……

晚些时候，他告诉自己。晚些时候，等他们回到他们的公寓里的时候，还有机会可以安静地疗伤——

他所有的思绪忽然戛然而止，Tony的车停在了大门入口处距Steve几米之外的地方，他带着墨镜，头高昂着。他下了车站直身体，拍了拍西装上并不存在的灰尘，然后大步向前走来，穿过在门口聚集的人群。Pepper和Happy立刻把他包围了起来，他们神色严肃，目不斜视，看起来就像正准备进行一场恶意收购。人群立刻安静了下来，像自动门一般地分开了，为他们让出一条路。

Tony一靠近就立刻抓住了他的手，但是他的脚步没有丝毫的减慢。他拉着Steve走——准确地说是高视阔步——在他的旁边，一个字都没有说。

“Tony。”Steve说道，但是Tony捏了一下他的手示意他安静，这大概是明智的举动因为他们周围到处都是耳目。

“你的朋友Natasha告诉我了。”Tony说道，他的声音低沉而有力，“我会解决的。”这难道不是世界上最令人宽慰的话语吗？世界上最有权势的人站在你的身后为你撑腰，帮你解决问题。这令人惊恐，让Steve感觉歉疚（虽然他还没想明白到底是为什么），还令他如此如释重负以致他根本都没考虑拒绝Tony的帮助。他捏了一下Tony的手表示感谢，Tony也捏了他一下，虽然他的脚步一点儿都没有减缓，表情也没有变化。

他们在几秒钟之后走到了校长办公室的门口，震惊的秘书拦住了他们。

“很……很抱歉，先生，但是校长现在不接待访客。”她结结巴巴地说，但是Tony根本没有在意她，他告诉Steve说“呆在这里”然后直接像她不存在一般推开了她。Happy走在前面，为Tony推开了办公室的门，然后Tony和Pepper没有丝毫犹豫地走了进去。Happy抱着手臂守在门口，看起来就像一名特别固执的特勤人员。

Steve模糊地意识到有人在拿着相机拍照，很多人好奇地透过门和窗户窥探着，但是他和他们一样，也不知道办公室里面会发生什么。

她和Natasha交换了一个眼神，她耸耸肩。

“你难道更希望我打电话给我们的父母吗？”

噢天哪，不。当然不了。Tony是……Steve很高兴Tony在这里。

他们焦急地等待了十八分钟，Steve什么都听不见，房间里没有传出声音，他身边的人也没有说话，他们都在屏气凝神地等待着。

等到门打开的时候，Tony走了出来，他的眼睛——现在没有戴着墨镜了——闪烁着恶毒的欢欣，让Steve的身体战栗起来。Steve透过Pepper身后短暂地瞥见了Killian震惊的脸，但是门很快被关上了，Tony拉起了他的手，所以他的注意力就被转移开了。

他抬起头，Tony的眼神和微笑温暖而迷人，只残留着少许先前的恶毒。他把Steve拉向他，温柔地亲吻他，轻抚他的脸颊。

“我们去吃些东西。”他对Steve说，虽然他还有课，而且两小时前才刚刚吃过午饭，Steve还是感觉他快饿死了。

“我的朋友们可以一起来吗？”他问道，因为，说实话，虽然他很感激Tony，但是他现在更希望能和他们呆在一起，而不是去吃东西。Tony眨眨眼，似乎无法理解为什么Steve要问他。

“当然。”他答道，似乎这是世界上最显然不过的事情。Steve大大地松了口气，几乎要跪倒在地。Tony对他温柔地笑了笑，捏了一下他的手，再次亲吻了他。“我们走吧。”他说，小心地不让别人听到他们的对话。

会没事的，Steve感觉到。他们会没事的因为他有他的朋友们，还有Tony，而这……这是Tony可以解决的问题。

那天晚些时候，Chancellor Killian宣布他立即辞去校长一职。


	10. Chapter 10

Steve第一次见到Clint是在他去上课的路上，忽然就有人朝他的脸上扔来一个苹果（几乎就要砸中他了，幸好他的反应速度一流。）  
  
“看看这个！”一个陌生的声音说道，然后在Steve搞清楚声音的来源在哪里之前，一支箭——老天爷，竟然是弓箭手用的那种箭——从他面前几厘米（据他的手指只有几毫米）的地方飞过，直接穿过那个苹果，射爆了它，然后落在Steve旁边的树上。  
  
一个棕色头发的人向他跑来，他的脸上带着激动的笑容，手里拿着一张看上去非常昂贵的弓。“很酷吧，是不是？”Steve张着嘴瞪着他，苹果的碎屑和果汁溅得他的脸上和衣服上到处都是，直到那个弓箭手伸出手来和他握手，他才回过神来，“Clint Barton。”Steve摇了摇头，小心地握了握他的手。  
  
“你朝你见到的所有人扔水果和射箭吗？”他问道，尽管他依然非常震惊和困惑，但是还是试图表现出幽默感。他擦掉了他脸上和胸口的碎屑。Clint咧着嘴笑了。  
  
“这是我判别谁是值得交往的朋友的方法，而你，我的朋友，高分通过了我的测试。”他说道，用一只手臂搭上了Steve的肩膀。  
  
“呃……那……谢谢？”Steve说道，Clint引着他走过教学楼，向院子里走去。  
  
“不客气，兄弟。”Clint回答，他显然不是没注意到就是不在意Steve的困惑。“那么，”他继续说道，热切地向四周张望，似乎像是在寻找什么，“新学校，第一天。对于一个想惹麻烦的一年级新生，你有什么推荐的吗？”他愉快地说道，但是Steve迷惑地皱起眉头。  
  
“一年级？”Clint的年纪至少和Steve一样大，或许可能比他还更年长一些——如果不考虑他不着调的态度的话。Clint满不在乎地耸耸肩。  
  
“是啊。我三年前高中毕业之后就没再继续上学了，加入了一个马戏团，最近刚申请到奖学金。我是神奇的鹰眼！”他热情地宣布道，张开双臂。  
  
“让我猜猜看，”Steve面无表情地说道，“驯狮员？”Clint大笑了起来。  
  
“我承认，我确实有做驯狮员所需的英俊而不羁的外表。”他自信地答道，又自信地眨眨眼，让Steve笑了起来。“但不是的。”他做出从箭筒里取箭的动作，然后伴随着嘴唇“啵”的一声假装把箭射了出去。  
  
“我不应该猜的。”Steve挖苦地说。Clint拍了拍他的肩膀，走上前两步。  
  
“那么，新生，麻烦，建议？”他问道，就像一只因为到了新环境里而激动坏了的小狗。Steve瞪着他的后脑勺，想要搞明白他到底是真心的，还是完全不知道自从昨天的事件之后Steve就在极力避免麻烦。一个二十多岁的新生，用超级奇怪的方式和他搭话，和他讲了一个超级荒唐的故事，这实在令他无法置信。然后Clint转过身来，他的蓝眼睛里流露出渴望，脸上带着开心的微笑，Steve也情不自禁地笑了起来。  
  
“如果你不介意的话，”他说道，带着Clint向他和朋友们的聚集点走去，“我现在希望能跳过惹麻烦这一步。”  
  
“我听见你答应我了，Rogers。”Clint说道，用手指比出手枪的样子。Steve笑了笑。  
  
“我没有答应你什么。”他摇着头说道。Clint开始沉思起来。  
  
“那么就讲一个故事。”Steve挤出一个苦笑。  
  
“你想听我的故事的话，用不着我给你讲，”他无奈地说，“Perezhilton.com，自己去看。”Clint挑了挑眉，然后猛地拍了一下手。  
  
“啊，你竟然是名人！我真幸运！我花了三年时间呆在一辆破烂的拖车里，只有三个同伴，回到纽约之后，梆！一天之内就结识了名人朋友。”  
  
“不——不……我不是名人。”Steve答道，被这个完全不知道他和Tony关系的人击败了，“你说你是从哪儿来的？”但是他没有听见Clint的回答，因为当他们走近他们的集合点的时候，Bucky大声喊道：“嘿，Steve！”Clint大大地挥舞着手臂而Bucky迷惑地皱起眉头，让Steve不得不用手捂住嘴以掩住笑。  
  
“嗨！Clint Barton！”Clint伸出手和他打招呼。Bucky瞪着他的手，然后他越过Clint看向Steve，无声地问他“这人是真的存在的？”  
  
“Buck，这是Clint。”Steve说。  
  
“很高兴见到你，Buck。我参加过巡回游艺团。”Clint说，用力地摇晃Bucky的手。  
  
“呃，好吧，当然。恭喜了。”Bucky心不在焉地答道，把注意力转向Steve。“你不应该在上课吗？”然后他压低声音说，“而不是在路上捡迷路的乡巴佬？”Steve笑了笑。  
  
“应该说是Clint……找到了我？”他们转过头看见Clint正热切地注视着他们。Bucky闭上嘴然后耸耸肩。  
  
“你说你是做什么的来着？”  
  
“是之前。”Clint纠正道，“巡回游艺团。主要是箭术，有时也表演一些杂技，其实基本上没有我一次都没做过的事情。”  
  
“驯狮？”Clint拍了拍手。  
  
“Brutus其实就是一只大猫咪，喜欢咕噜咕噜叫和抱抱，连苍蝇都不会伤害的。”  
  
“小丑车？”  
  
“绝对再也不会干了。”他朝他们竖起一根手指，然后闭上嘴缄默不言。Steve和Bucky交换了个目光然后窃笑了起来。  
  
“走钢丝？”  
  
“哦有的。走钢丝挺不错的，还有高空秋千我也喜欢。毫不费力地在空中飞行绝对是无与伦比的感受。”  
  
“这么说你真是个勇于冒险的年轻人。”Steve绷着脸说道。Clint的嘴角抽了抽，然后终于忍不住爆发出阵阵大笑，Steve和Bucky也跟着他一起笑了起来。  
  
“我错过了什么？”Steve抬起头看见Natasha从Clint身后向他们走来，“这是谁？”她又问道，在他身旁的椅子上坐下。  
  
“Nat，这是——”他忽然打住话头，他看见Natasha和Clint在看见彼此时都惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。所以说他们是认识的。  
  
“Tash……”Clint喘着气。Natasha惊愕地眨眨眼，然后她摇了摇头。  
  
“你们认识？”Bucky问道。  
  
“高中。”Natasha简短地答道，“我们是同一个社团的。”  
  
“社团，是的。”Clint的语气很古怪，但是Steve不想探究这个。  
  
“Clint是第一天来这里。”Steve说，“他曾经加入过马戏团。”Natasha又惊讶地看了Clint一眼，他们四人一时间都沉默了下来，然后她忽然大笑了起来。  
  
“马戏团？！！”她笑着喊道。Clint用肩膀轻轻推了推她。  
  
“嘿，不是我们所有人都能付得起大学学费的。”他说，但是他看起来并不像被冒犯到了。他在笑，而Steve非常理解他。要让Natasha笑并不容易，看见她笑和看见彩虹差不多同样难得。Natasha擦了擦她的眼睛，最后又笑了几声。  
  
“好吧，是的。”她说道。  
  
“噢，嘿！”Bucky忽然打断了他们。他指着Natasha和Clint身后的一个陌生人，那人穿着整齐的西装，动作干练，脸上带着真诚的微笑。他从一桌转移到另一桌，和看起来似乎是在和随机选择的不同年级不同专业的学生说话。“那是新来的校长吗？”Natasha和Clint转过头去，然后她怀疑地看了Clint一眼。  
  
“Coulson也在这里？！”她厉声问道。Clint耸耸肩。  
  
“我什么都不知道。”Natasha眯起眼睛看着他，然后她看见了Bucky和Steve皱起的眉头。  
  
“他是我们高中的校长。”她解释道，Steve惊讶地扬起眉毛。  
  
“一天之内遇到两个高中的老熟人？这真是太巧了。”她耸耸肩，Steve转过头去，看见新校长正在向他们的方向走来。他知道他肯定会在他们这里停下来的，“他怎么样？”他向Natasha问道，她花了一会儿来思考这个问题。  
  
“他……还挺公正的，这是我能想到的最好的形容了。”她答道，他们看着他一路上和学生们聊天，时不时还握一下手，“他非常看重规章制度，但是在特殊情况下也会通变。学校里所有的人都对他又怕又爱。不过说实话，他是我见过的最出色的学校管理员了。”  
  
“之前有这么一个问题学生，”Clint诡秘地说道，Natasha的嘴角微微抽了抽。“新来的转校生。老天，那个女生真是可怕。和所有人打架，在校园里喝酒，被关禁闭的时间比上课的时间还多。任何一个明智的校长都会把她开除掉的——说真的，她不值得那么多的麻烦。”Natasha点头表示同意，“不过Coulson没有。他把她叫去他的办公室，十五分钟后她一言不发地沉思着走出来了。在这之后三个月里他每天都找她谈话十五分钟。之后她就开始做更有价值的事情了。”Clint点点头来强调自己的观点，“当然了，有一些学生以为他们是睡在一起了，不过他们从来没有找到过切实的证据，但是我知道那不是真的。”Natasha咧嘴笑了笑，用手肘给了他一下。  
  
“嗯，是啊，那挺……好的。”她在校长走到她和Clint身后之前说道。  
  
“Ms. Romanov，Mr. Barton。”他微笑着和他们打招呼，“在这里见到你们，不能说不令我惊讶。”Natasha耸耸肩，Clint头朝下地看着Coulson。  
  
“好久不见，老板。”他说道，露出一个大大的微笑。  
  
“安静。”校长回答道，但是他的的嘴角带着笑意。然后他转向Steve和Bucky，“Phillip J. Coulson。”他伸出手来，Steve出于礼貌握了握他的手，但是这真是太别扭了。在昨天之前，他从来没有面对面地和任何一个学校领导说过话，大多数情况下他都是在学校的各种活动和仪式上从远处看着他们。  
  
“你真的要这样在学校里面走来走去，向每一个学生介绍你自己吗？”Clint问道。如果是Bucky这么说的话，Steve已经一脚踢在他身上，告诉他说要懂得礼貌了。Coulson的微笑一直没有消退。  
  
“非常不幸，那是不可能办得到的。我只打算认识一下少数几个学生，希望他们会帮忙散播我办公室的大门随时随地向任何学生敞开的消息。”他直直地看向Steve，“你会帮我传播这个消息的，是吧？”像他这样的人能这么和蔼可亲是很难得的事情，所以Steve点点头。  
  
“是的。”他微笑着答道，“是的，当然。”Coulson露出感激的微笑。  
  
“这样的话，我要感谢你了。”他说道，然后离开了他们。他在走了几步之后忽然停了下来，再次转向他们，“我迫不及待地想看到我们在周五的比赛上取胜了，Mr. Rogers。”周五是这个赛季第一场季后赛进行的时间。Steve再一次点点头，因为受到了校长的鼓励而兴奋起来。Coulson点点头然后离开了。


	11. Chapter 11

Steve早就对Coach Phillips的赛前动员讲话谙熟于心了。他的讲话华美、打动人心还总是千篇一律，就好象他是请人写好了稿件，把它背了下来，然后在每次比赛前都用他那毫无感情的腔调念一遍给他们听。他不是对此毫不在意就是完全不知道该如何进行赛前动员。

不过没有关系，等到那一番陈词滥调结束之后（“让我们走向胜利吧！”感叹号可选。），真正的赛前动员开始了。

“Morita，如果再让我看见你在你不该在的地方，从今往后，我会确保你无论在哪里出现都不会再出现在球场上了！”Jim露出了既羞愧又厚颜无耻的表情。他们都知道他不会遵守的，Phillips也不会真的把他踢出球队的。

“明白了，老板。”教练对他眯起眼睛，但是最终还是移开了目光，吼了一声“Barnes！”，Bucky看上去茫然而无措，Steve忍不住窃笑一声。

“教练！”

“不，要，交，手，明白了吗？”Bucky点点头，“你的任务是尽量靠近底线，把球从他们头上传过去，而不是和对方交手。还有Dugan，我发誓，如果Barnes在他能靠得足够近之前被撞倒的话，我会让你跑圈跑到你的腿断掉为止。”Dum Dum咧着嘴笑了笑，对教练敬了个礼，然后转向Bucky。

“你就跟在我身后吧，小公主，我会保护你漂亮的小屁股的。”他挑着眉对Bucky说。Bucky咧开嘴，把手腕放到额头上，假装晕倒重重地倒在Dum Dum身上，让他们俩人都摔倒在地。

“你是我的英雄。”他喘着气尖声说道。

“下去，混蛋！”Dum Dum笑了起来，把Bucky从他身上推了下去。教练瞪着他们两个，然后又忽然把视线转向其他人。

“我们会赢的，没有‘如果’和‘但是’，我讲明白了吗？否则的话，下个月我们就加强训练，而你们的女朋友们——”

“还有男朋友们！”Falsworth插话道，这完全是为了Steve一个人，他是球队里唯一有男朋友的人。教练停顿了一秒钟。

“——和男朋友们，”他补充道，“会因为你们没有足够的时间陪他们而把你们甩了。”

“是的，教练！”他们异口同声地答道。

“现在，如果Barnes和Dugan打情骂俏完毕了的话——”Bucky和Dum Dum做出要亲吻的样子，博得周围一片笑声，“——让我们去把他们骨瘦如柴的屁股踢回到他们爬出来的地方！”

“YEAH！！”

就这样，比赛开始了。

Steve拿起他的头盔，带头从更衣室里走出来，带领他的团队穿过走廊里的摄影师和崇拜者们。他们慢慢加快了脚步，最后慢跑着冲向球场，观众席上爆发出雷鸣般的欢呼声。他举起头盔向主场球迷们——他的球迷们——致意，赢得了震耳欲聋的尖叫声。他扫视着观众席，脸上笑开了花，再也没有什么比观众们的欢呼更能让人振奋的了。

然后他看见了他。

他坐在看台第一排的正中间，Coulson坐在他的一边，另一边是一个Steve不认识的戴着眼镜的棕发男人，他们周围的人Steve无心去仔细辨认了，Tony淡定地对他微笑，对他微微挥了挥手，似乎周围的狂热的气氛完全没有影响到他。

Steve的脚下绊了一下，Sam拍了拍他的后背。

“怎么回事，Cap？”Sam问道，他的语气隐隐有些恼怒，但是接着他顺着Steve的视线望去，然后大大地咧开了嘴。“噢我知道了。”他说道，然后转向球队，大声喊道，“嘿！Cap要打动他家甜心的芳心！”队友们纷纷表达了友善的嘲讽，让Steve在脸红的同时笑了起来，“我们帮他在他男朋友面前好好秀一场怎么样！”队友们大声表示赞同，他们在走过他的时候拍拍他的后背，但是Steve无视了他们，微微对Tony点点头。

“我爱你。”Tony用口型说道，Steve戴上头盔，跑向他的队伍，让他们集合起来。

“你们不能为了帮我打动Tony而毁掉原本的安排。”他坚定地说，但是他感觉他脸上的微笑有点傻气，他肯定他们也能看出来，而且明白这是怎么回事。

“你知道我们肯定会这么做的，Cap。”Bucky说道，轻轻挤了他一下。是的。不幸的是，他确实知道。他知道他们会为了帮他在Tony面前出风头（他也无法否认他确实计划这么做）而放弃练习了很久战术，因为他们都是傻瓜还是一个人能交到最好的朋友，他只希望他们之间的信任和相互了解可以弥补临时改变战术带来的损失。

“是啊，是啊。”他咧开嘴，然后开始部署起他们的第一个战术。

他感到Tony的目光一直在他的身上，看着他传递每一个球，接住每一个球，挡住对方的每一次进攻。每一次触地得分之后，Steve都不自觉地在人群中搜索起Tony的目光，每一次他都能看到Tony微微翘起嘴角表示赞许。Tony一次也没有拿出手机，一次也没有走神。这让他感觉更强大了，他知道，这难道不正是体育运动的历史中一直流传的最俗套的那种故事吗？

不过，尽管Coach Phillips一直在边线上冲他们大喊大叫，而且队员们为了帮Steve卖弄而笨手笨脚地掉了不少球，传球也被截断了多次，但是他们还是轻易地取得了胜利。

最后一次触地得分之后，Steve向Tony的方向跑去，他的手里还抱着球。往常在这种时候，他的队员们不是会把他举到他们的肩膀上，就是把他撂倒在地，但是这次却分开两边为他让路。Steve很感激他们，真的，但是现在他的注意力完全在Tony身上，Tony正笑着站在看台的边缘。

时间仿佛停滞了一般，他看不见除了Tony以外的其他人，也听不见他们的声音。他扔掉了他的头盔和手里的橄榄球，跳过面前的栏杆，在他的爱人的身上寻找让他停下的示意。

他没有找到。

相反的，Tony伸出手来把他拉近，抚摸他的头，像他们之前从来没有亲吻过那般亲吻他。

球场内人群沸腾了，但是Steve几乎没有注意到。他只是把Tony拥得更近一些，把头转过一个角度，更深地亲吻他。

当他们分开的时候，他几乎感觉喘不过气来，他的嘴唇微微刺痛，但是Tony的嘴湿润而肿胀，还微笑着，让他对其他的一切都不在意，他们周围照相机闪光灯在疯狂地闪着，亮光和喧闹声都让他感觉有些头晕目眩。

“去洗个澡。我晚点儿去更衣室找你。”Tony低声告诉他，尽管周围尖叫声四起，但是因为他们站得很近所以他还是很轻易地听清了Tony的话。

“嗯，好的。”Steve答道，然后他翻过围栏回到球场内。有人抓住他的球衣的后背，把他压倒在地，一群人压到了他身上。他笑着推开他的队友们，“滚蛋！”他试图说道，但是因为他的下巴被一个队友的肩膀压住了，所以声音变得含混不清。当他们终于放他站起来的时候，他笑骂道：“混蛋！”他推了一把用一只手臂搂住他肩膀的Falsworth，和他一起慢跑着回到更衣室里。

“你的生活简直就像一部电影，Cap。”他说道。


	12. Chapter 12

Steve从淋浴隔间里走出来的时候腰间裹着一条毛巾。他通常不介意在他的队友面前裸露身体，但是Tony答应他来更衣室里找他，导致他现在半勃着，他不打算在队友面前展示这个。

Tony坐在他的衣柜的旁边，看起来像是正在和什么人发短信，Tony看到他来了，就把手机收起来了。他用虎视眈眈的眼神看着Steve，让他全身战栗起来，当他靠得足够近了的时候，Tony抓住他腰间的毛巾，把他拉近。他们的阴茎并排贴在一起，Steve不知道这究竟是巧合还是Tony有意为之——然而，他小幅度地用臀部撞击着亿万富翁的就绝对不是巧合了。他把Tony堵在金属墙壁上，利用身高的优势让他微微扬起头然后亲吻他。位置互换令他感到一阵震颤。

“你这就兴奋了，是不是？”Tony在他的唇边低语道，咧开嘴笑了起来。Steve意义不明地哼了一声。“别着急，宝贝。我已经为今天晚上制定好了计划。”Tony保证道，他亲吻着Steve，用一只手抚弄Steve光裸的乳头。Steve的身体猛地抽动了一下，让Tony撞到了更衣柜上，发出了巨大的响声。Tony只是轻声笑了起来，开始抚弄起他另一边的乳头，然后又低下头用舌头舔舐它。

“操……”Steve呻吟一声，他的手指紧抓着Tony的臀部。

“唔，我们会做到那一步的。”Tony保证道，再一次亲吻他，然后脱离了他的桎梏。“去看看Bruce。”他说，推着Steve的肩膀，指着医疗室的方向。“他是我的私人医生，也是我的朋友，我请他来为你的球队做个检查。”但是Steve死死站在原地，只是把头转向Tony。

“我觉得现在也许不太合适。”他说，然后低下头以解释原因。Tony在看见Steve支起的帐篷时嘴角翘了起来。他向四周看了看，没什么人（几行柜子之外有人说话的声音），然后迅速地把Steve拽进了最近的洗澡间里。“Tony……”Steve说道，但是Tony忽略了他，跪了下来。地面是湿的，Tony的裤子肯定也会湿，但是当Tony扯掉他的毛巾把他的阴茎含进嘴里时Steve就把这一切全都忘记了。

他的身体抽动了一下，撞到了身后的墙壁，同时也使他的臀部向前戳刺，让Tony几乎呛住。Tony抓紧他的臀部，不让他再继续抽动。Steve终于冷静下来，当Tony再次开始吸他的时候，他只是无声地呻吟起来。

Tony的舌头灵活地挑逗他，按摩他，抚揉他，同时还用嘴吸走空气形成了一小片真空。他时不时地后退一些，让凉爽的空气扫过他的柱身，逗弄他的头部。另一些时候，他深深地把他的阴茎含进嘴里，他甚至都能感觉到他的尖端触到Tony的喉咙了。

当Tony确定Steve不会再动了以后，他放开了放在他臀部的手，开始抚弄起他的双球。他用手指揉搓着它们，然后轻轻按压，让Steve大口喘起气来。他吐出他的阴茎，低下头，轻轻拍打他的双球。然后把它们一个一个地含进嘴里吸允它们。

高潮将近，Steve的膝盖摇晃起来。他想要在墙上找到一个支撑点，但是却一无所获，于是他抓紧Tony的头发，Tony无视了Steve的窘境，继续把他领向狂热的高潮。

他试图保持静止和安静，他真的很努力在这么做，但是Tony……Tony拥有非凡的力量。当他忽然把一根手指插进他的后穴的时候，他发出一声呻吟，射了出来。然后Tony把嘴贴紧了他的，用舌头迫使他张开嘴，精液——他的精液——流进了他的嘴里。

他们的舌头交换着液体，Steve咽梗起来，然后Tony让Steve仰起头，抽开他的舌头，让他把他自己射出的精液吞咽下去。Tony舔了舔他的嘴唇，又舔了舔Steve的。

“好些了吗？”他带着自鸣得意的笑容问道。

“不。”Steve喘着气，“不，还差得远。”但是Tony只是笑了起来，把毛巾重新围在他的腰上，然后拉着他走出淋浴间。球队里一半的人正坐在门口处聊天，因此Tony想要偷偷把他送到Bruce那里的计划就泡汤了。Steve尴尬得拉着Tony跑着到了医疗室，把门用力地关上。在医疗室里面，Jones、Morita和Clint看了一眼Tony湿掉的膝盖和Steve胀红的脸，笑了起来，Steve伸出一只手指指着他们，“一个字都别说。”他说。Gabe无辜地耸耸肩。

“本来也什么都没打算说，Cap。”他说。Morita张开嘴，Steve瞪着他。

“我对天发誓。”他狠狠地说道，Morita闭上了嘴，做出把嘴锁住的样子。Clint发出了一声声响，Steve转向了他，“别让我后悔让你加入球队，Barton。”但是Clint只是疯狂地大笑起来。

“我觉得‘送水的小童’算不上是‘加入了球队’，Cap。”他答道。

“所以说我不知道你为什么会出现在这里，Mr. Barton。”那个正在给Gabe检查的医生说道，他的声音沉稳而平静。Tony显然是在忍着笑，指着那个人。

“Steve，这是Bruce。Bruce Banner，Steve Rogers。”他介绍道，Bruce放下他的听诊器，伸出手来和他握手。

“很高兴见到你，Mr. Rogers。”他温暖地笑着。Steve的脸上再次泛起了红晕。

“我也是。”他答道。Bruce转向Gabe。

“你没有任何问题，Mr. Jones，除了肩膀的扭伤之外，今晚放些冰块在上面，过几天就会好了，我相信你之前也早就知道了。”他说，迅速结束了Gabe的检查。Gabe点点头，从轮床上下来，说了一声“谢了，医生。”Bruce和蔼地笑了笑，当门在他们三个身后被关上（或者是当着他们揶揄的脸被重重关上，Steve确保了这一点）的时候，他对Steve说：“坐下吧，Steve。”检查进行得很顺利，Bruce问了他一些问题，用各种机械在他身上检查。总体来说，和Steve之间参加过的体检没什么差别。“你完全没什么需要担心的，Steve。你的身体非常健康。”Bruce说道，开始收起他的东西，然后他转向Tony，意有所指地说：“检查其实并没有必要，Tony。”Tony耸耸肩。

“是啊，好吧。我只是想确保万无一失。”他答道。Steve对他露出了一个灿烂的笑容。

“那么，Steve。”Bruce说道，“很高兴终于见到你。我听说了很多你的事情。”Steve红着脸尴尬地揉搓着脖颈的后面。

“很抱歉，我得说我之前从来没有听说过您，Dr. Banner。”他答道，不是很确定应该如何应答这句话，但是Bruce只是不在意地摆了摆手。

“你没有什么可抱歉的，Steve。”他温柔地笑了笑，“是Tony的责任。”他假意指责道。Tony露出了一个“什么？”的表情。“我是老家伙了。他不怎么喜欢谈论这个。”Tony气愤地吹出一口气。

“我不觉得你是‘老家伙’，Brucey。但是，如果你能来我这里的次数更多一些的话，我就会多一些关于你的话题和人讨论。”Tony反击道。

“是啊，好吧，那么我为东南亚有太多需要帮助的孤儿道歉。”Bruce翻了翻眼睛，但是他的笑容是友善的。Steve会喜欢上他的。

“你是从亚洲来的？”他问道。

“最近，是的。我们的团体游历全球各地，为第三世界贫苦的人提供医疗援助。”Bruce答道。哇噢，这真是Steve听过的最英雄的事情了。

“你们的团体叫什么？”Steve问道。Bruce的嘴角抽了抽，他咧开嘴，然后把头转向Tony。

“Maria Stark基金会。”Steve瞪大了眼睛。天哪，他的男朋友简直不能更完美了。

“这听起来真是太棒了。”他诚挚地说，然后满怀希望地补充道：“我真希望什么时候我能和你们一起去。”

“不！”Tony在Bruce能回答之前抢白道：“不行，Bruce，你不能带着我的男朋友跑到地球的另一边去而我却不在他的身边。”Steve张开嘴准备说Tony也可以一起来，但是Tony也打断了他，“也不行，Steve。我爱你，你想要什么我都可以给你，但是我不会放下一切和你一起飞去到处都是污泥和蚊虫，还随时都可能被感染上疟疾的森林里。”他的语气里带着一丝嘲讽，但是Steve没有感到恼怒而只是暗暗笑了笑。

“你对第三世界有非常错误的认识，Tony。”Bruce摇了摇头，然后他拍拍Steve的膝盖，“等你有空的时候可以来找我。”他微笑着说，“比如说等你大学毕业之后，但是显然当Tony爱上什么人的时候他就会变成鸡妈妈。”Steve傻笑着看向Tony。

“是吗？”他挑逗地问道。Tony撅起嘴（为了避免笑起来，Steve知道）然后移开了视线。

“我只是希望我在操你的时候你能保持良好的状态。”他傲慢地答道。Steve忽然感觉他的脸像是烧灼起来一般，但是Bruce只是笑了笑。

“这就是我该走了的暗示了。”他宣布道，站起来拿起他的包。

“Happy会送你回去的。”Tony说，在他们错身而过的时候拥抱了他一下，“明天见。”Bruce转过身对Steve挥了挥手。当门被关上的时候，Steve的嘴巴忽然被占满了。

Tony抓着他的脖子，让他扬起头，俯在他身上，他的一只膝盖压在Steve坐着的床上，摩擦着他的裆部。Steve之前的尴尬迅速变成了炙热的欲望，虽然他几分钟前才刚刚射过一次，但是他现在又感到他勃起了。他摸索着Tony的腰带，但是亿万富翁抽开了身体。

“现在不行。”Tony喘着气，显然也是在极力控制自己，“不要在这里。”他用手抚过Steve的头发，然后再次倾身亲吻他。“去穿衣服。”他对Steve说，“我在门口等你。”他脸上的笑容微小但是迷人，Steve忍不住再次亲吻了他。

他穿上衣服然后冲出更衣室的时间肯定打破了记录，在和他的球队说“打得不错”的时候几乎没有停下来。在他身后传来叫声和嘘声，但他只是头晕目眩地笑了笑。

他很快就找到了Tony——他就站在入口处的右边，手里拿着一根点燃的香烟，靠在一辆漂亮的蓝色野马上，这辆车无疑是Tony的豪车收藏中相对较小较便宜的一辆，Steve不记得他之前见过这辆车。

“很棒的车。”他评价道。Tony的嘴弯成了一个大大的弧度，他走近几步，把手里的烟在最近的垃圾桶上摁灭，然后拉扯着Steve的腰带。

“你这么觉得？”他问道，然后用带着烟气的嘴亲吻了Steve。

“唔……大概不是我坐过的最好的车——”他用臀部撞击着Tony来表明他的意思。他的男朋友笑了起来。“——但是我相信它这里肯定很漂亮。”

“我很高兴听见你这么说，宝贝。”Tony贴着他的嘴唇低语道，然后在Steve能问出为什么之前，他感到有什么东西被塞进了他的手掌里。他吃惊地后退了一些，看见他手里的是一串车钥匙。

“什——什么……？”他结结巴巴地说，感到困惑又有些惊慌。“Tony，这——”他停下来，然后笑了起来，或许他的笑声有些歇斯底里。“我不能——”Tony用一个蛮横的吻让他闭了嘴，Steve想要让他停下来和他好好谈一谈，但是Tony抓住他的头让他无法动作，然后继续用他的舌头操他的嘴直到他的膝盖瘫软，完全忘记了他们现在是站在体育馆的大门口（幸好现在大部人已经离开，这里几基本上没什么人）。

“这个不是为你买的。”Tony说，他让Steve后退几步，把他压在汽车上。他的声音低沉、粗哑而下流，但是却让Steve感觉安下心来，因为他不知道他如何能接受一件如此漂亮昂贵的礼物。“我很多年之前为我自己买的。但是——”Tony更用力地压住他，似乎以为他会跳起来逃走。“——但是我现在要把它送给你，因为我是个非常非常自私的人而且我打算在这里对你做污秽、下流、堕落的事情，我还想要你在每天开着她的时候都会想起我对你做的事。”Steve发出一声难耐地呻吟声，“我会狠狠地操你，宝贝，让你在这以后很长时间都没法坐直。”Tony在他的耳边低语，让Steve无法动作，无法思考。“然后当你开着她去上课、去买菜、去看你妈妈的时候，你所能想起的只有我的阴茎插进你的屁股里的感觉有多棒，在我使用了你过后，你的肛穴有多松，我是怎么毁了你，让你再也没办法看上别人的。”

“Tony……”Steve呜咽着，他在恳求、哀求、乞求，因为Tony的声音犹如天籁。

“你不想要这个吗，Steve？你不想要每次开着它出来的时候都会为我硬起来吗？因为我想要这个，Steve，而我知道……我知道你会的。”Tony低下头，轻轻啃咬着他耳朵的下方。

“老天，是的……Tony，Tony，求你，我不能……！”Tony轻柔地朝他“嘘”了一声，胜利般地笑着，如果他的大脑能遵从的话，Steve真想把这个表情从他脸上抹掉。

“我来开车。”Tony说。


	13. Chapter 13

泳池区只有水花溅起和水流扰动的声音，游泳池里只有一个人，正是他制造出了这些声音，眼下他正从泳池正中游过，虽然这附近还是有不少人的——一些人在边吃下午茶边闲聊；一些人在晒太阳，想要晒出加利福尼亚纯正的那种棕褐色皮肤；另一些人只是路过——不过这里毕竟是加利福尼亚最好的酒店，喧嚣和吵闹是不被容许的。

Tony坐在一把太阳伞的下方，他选了一个观看水流流过Steve健硕的后背最佳的位置。如果他的自制力稍微差一些的话，他早就让Steve在他身下分开腿，心醉神迷地尖叫起来了。但是事实上，Tony的一只眼睛一直锁定在他手里的那叠文件上。他仍然穿着他下午开会时穿的三件套中的其中两件，当他开完会回来的时候却发现Steve正在游泳。

Steve说他再游几个来回就可以上去吃晚餐，显然度假不代表就可以不锻炼身体。Tony很好说话地同意了，因为看着穿着游泳裤（很短很短的游泳裤）的Steve是令人赏心悦目的。

“你看完了吗，Tones？”Obi问道，走到他的右手边。

哦，是的。他应该是在审核那份供应商合同的。

“我觉得没什么问题。”他说，尽管他其实并不非常确定。他在上面签了字，然后把它拿给Obi，他抬起头，正看见Steve从泳池里爬出来。

水流从他身上落下，好似瀑布一般，从头发到胸口直到他那洗衣板一般的腹肌，让Tony忽然忘记了他身处何地。Steve微微对他笑了笑，然后走了出来。Tony并不耻于承认他一直在盯着Steve湿漉漉的、闪着光的胸肌，直到他转了个角度，向另外一个人点头致意，Tony把目光移向了他的屁股。

“很高兴见到你！”他听见Steve对某个人说，但是Tony因为忙着对他男朋友的身体抛媚眼而没怎么看清那个人。在他旁边，Obi低声吹了声口哨。

“他的屁股确实挺赞的，Tony。”他说，声音低到只有Tony一人能听见。他说得太对了。非常非常正确。“你最好看紧了他，否则就会有人来把他抢走的。现在到处都有人想追求他。”

没错，一个四十多岁的女人正在和Steve说话，她站的距离近到令Tony感到有些不舒服。他眯起眼睛看着她和Steve调情，Steve红着脸结结巴巴地说着什么，然后他指向Tony，他和那个女人沉默地对视了半分钟，接着他们忽然礼貌地对彼此微笑，小幅度摆动手指。她对Steve说了句什么，摆出一个风骚的姿势，然后大踏步地离开了。Steve有些目瞪口呆地看着她离开，然后转身对Tony耸耸肩，又对他露出一个招牌式的邻家男孩无辜的微笑。就这样，Tony把那个女人抛到了脑后。

“游完了？”他问道，Steve用一种优雅而卖弄的步伐走到了他的面前——是的，卖弄，小骚货。

“嗯啊，我游完了。”他说。这个小混蛋，他没有拿起毛巾擦干身体，好让他们可以回到楼上去，然后Tony就可以把他压在餐桌上好好操他一顿了，而是迈过一条腿，跨坐在Tony身上，露出恶作剧般的笑容。Tony裤子的裆部立刻就湿掉了，紧紧贴着他勃起的阴茎。

“……告诉我你刚才没这么做。”Tony粗声说道，因为忽然他的声带就无法正常工作了。

“做什么，Tony？”Steve问，瞪大眼睛无辜地看着他。

噢！

噢，他想这么玩吗？他应该知道Tony在挑战面前从不退缩的。Tony会毁了他，会让他哭着向他求饶。

“我走了，Tony。”Obi说。Tony完全把他忘记了。

“好。把合同的副本发一份给Pepper。”他心不在焉地说，他几乎要呻吟出声因为Steve正在小幅度地磨蹭着他的阴茎。操，在纽约时这个胆大的小妖精在哪里？加利福尼亚的水里肯定有什么东西能把天真的处子变成勾引人的骚货。

他抓着Steve的臀部，手指深陷进他的臀瓣里，甚至碰到了他的骨头，Steve轻轻发出一声喊叫。这是一个警告，一个承诺。

“我希望你知道你在做什么。”他咆哮着说。Steve对他咧开嘴笑了。

“你指在一个到处都是人的房间里把我的男朋友逼疯吗？”他问道，“大概知道吧。”

“那么有什么可以阻止我在这里就上了你呢？”Tony问道。Steve翻了翻眼睛。

“一个到处都是人的房间，Tony。”他回答，似乎这就有什么区别了似的。

“嗯，还有呢？”Tony冷冷地问道，挑起一边眉毛。他的手指更深地陷进Steve的屁股，这样他就可以磨蹭着年轻人的裆部了。Steve睁大了眼睛。

“Tony……”

“你不应该挑衅我的，亲爱的。”Tony低哼道，他伸出手拉过Steve亲吻他。他能感到Steve有些紧张和犹豫，这让Tony几乎要笑起来了。但是相反的，他用低沉而危险的声音说道：“我给你三十秒钟时间回到房间里，三十秒后让我看见你在哪里我就哪里干你。”Steve立刻就爬下了他的大腿跑走了，Tony甚至都来不及告诉他他只是在挑逗他，他一点儿也不想参与公共场合的性爱。

喔，好吧……他想道，他站了起来，拍了拍他的裤子。周围有人用困惑或者好笑的眼神看着他湿漉漉的大腿，但是除了装作泰然自若之外他什么也做不了。最好的情况，下周一这就会成为一种新的流行趋势。最坏的情况……好吧，他在更糟的情况下被拍照过。

电梯到达顶层套房，他花了一秒钟时间打开房门走了进去，然后就立刻被压在最近的墙上，被什么人吻住了。他抓着Steve依然潮湿的泳裤把他拉近。

“你这个小骚货。”Tony在Steve的嘴里呻吟道。Steve呻吟出一声无法辨别的回答，更用力地压住他。这很美，这很棒。Steve这样磨蹭着他就可以让他轻易地射出来。但是这不是他想要的。他想要Steve翘着屁股低着头，想看他被操过之后精疲力竭的样子，想要听他哭泣和尖叫。

他抓着Steve的头发推开他然后让他跪下。然后又抓着他的头发不让他移动，同时用阴茎蹭他的脸。Steve张开嘴舔他，完全没在意他现在还穿着裤子。

“唔，看看你。”Tony咆哮着，蹭着Steve的脸。天，Steve看起来这样就能让他射在裤子里——他不是一个人。“你喜欢这个，是不是？你喜欢我使用你，喜欢我叫你下流的名字，喜欢我用力又肮脏地干你。”Steve热切而疯狂地点头。Tony觉得他甚至都没有意识到现在他的呼吸变得有多么沉重，每几秒钟都会哽噎一次。“天。你真是太完美了。你应该每时每刻都这样：被狠狠地操过之后浑身湿淋淋的。”

“Tony，求你！”Steve恳求道。他的手紧紧抓着Tony的小腿。

“是的，就像这样，你想要什么，求我。说吧。”Tony命令道，他加重了手上的力道，把Steve的脑袋推得更远一些。Steve忽然露出绝望的表情。

“操我，就像你说的那样，用力又肮脏。使用我，你想怎么样就怎么样。Tony，求你，我想要这个。”他急切地说，他的身体因为紧张和期待而紧绷起来，所以Tony放开他的头发，拍拍他的头，然后说：

“脱掉你的短裤。在这里等我。”Steve在Tony走到卧室之前就把自己脱光了，当Tony拿着润滑剂回到厨房的时候，Steve用充满欲望的眼神追随着他。Tony把润滑剂扔给他，“在我操你的嘴的时候给你自己扩张。”Steve没有再让他催促，就张开了嘴，Tony忍不住亲吻了他。“你怎么这么完美？”他低声说，暂时打破了他扮演的角色。他拉起Steve的一只手，亲吻他的指节。然后他把那只手压到他的屁股上，Steve本能地弯起手掌抓牢他。他柔声说道：“手放在这儿。除非你想让我停下，否则不要放掉。如果你放掉的话，我们就立刻停下，明白吗？”Steve点点头，“如果你想要慢一点的话就捏一下。”Steve测试了一下，然后再次点点头。

“好的，Tony。”

“好孩子。”Tony拍拍他的头发作为表扬。然后他站起来，把阴茎从裤子里释放出来。他用拇指摸了摸Steve的下嘴唇，然后拉开他的下巴，把他自己的阴茎推送进去。“不要动。”他无声地命令道。他在把阴茎抽出来然后再次推进去的时候听见了润滑剂的盖子被打开的声音。Steve真是个听话的乖孩子。

但是Tony答应了他要操他的嘴，所以在给了他一个警告之后，他快速把自己顶进他的喉咙深处。Steve在他插进他后嗓的时候不自觉地吞咽，但是Tony没有留情，他继续重复他的动作，一次、两次，然后在他几乎快要完成第三次的时候，忽然感到Steve捏了一下他的屁股。这就是Tony所需的全部警告，他立刻抽了出来。

没事的，没事的，Tony对自己说，他跪下来检查Steve的状态。他的蓝眼睛湿润了，喉咙不断吞咽着，看起来非常尴尬。Tony喉咙里卡着的肿块松动了，心跳也慢慢恢复了正常。

“你还好吗？怎么了？”他问道，抚摸着Steve的脸颊，在他唇上留下表示歉意的吻，“太快了吗？”

Steve立刻解释道：“我感觉想吐。”他尴尬又歉疚地微笑着，“破坏情绪。”

噢。Tony明白了，他对Steve温和地笑了笑。

“这是很正常的，宝贝。”他解释道，抚摸着Steve的脸颊，“不过如果你有一阵子没吃东西的话是不会吐的。你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

“两……大概三小时前吧。”Steve在思考了一会儿之后答道。Tony点点头。

“你会没事的，我保证。”Tony亲吻了他，然后问道：“你想再试一次吗？”Steve看起来有些犹豫，所以Tony又给了他一个更加温柔深入的吻，“你可以说不的，亲爱的。”他说。Steve点点头，他当然知道了，否则的话Tony会为了他让Steve有其他的想法而狠狠拍自己的脑袋。“不过，我只是想让你知道，你被我的老二噎住的样子真是太美了。”Tony喃喃道。他伸手套弄起Steve的阴茎。“我想要你随时随地都这样。把你自己献给我，热切地想要满足我的每一个欲望。我想要让你哭——你哭的样子真美。”

“Tony……”Steve闭上眼睛，他的呼吸忽然变得不平稳起来，这应该足够表明他的意思了。Tony再次亲吻了他。

“你想再试一次吗？”

“我——好吧。”Steve结结巴巴地说，他的声音因为呻吟而断断续续。Tony亲吻他的脸颊，低声说了声“谢谢”，又吻了吻他的脖颈，然后他站了起来，拉起Steve的手放在他的臀部。

“还是一样的规矩，Steve，捏一下慢一些，放下就停下。张开嘴。”他说，Steve立刻就遵从了，这令他感到一阵震颤。不过他没有立马就把阴茎放进去，“扩张你自己。等我操完你的嘴，我要就在这里操你的屁股。”Steve点点头，他依然张着嘴。Tony又让他等待了几秒钟，只是因为他想看着Steve的下巴因为努力张大嘴颤抖起来的样子，然后他一下子把自己插了进去，挤走Steve嘴里的空气。他的尖端堪堪扫过Steve的喉咙，不至于让他哽住，但暗示了他了意图。

开始的几下都是这样，浅到只算挑逗，但是深到为Steve做好准备，当Steve看起来要因为期待而崩溃的时候，Tony一下插到了底。他的龟头陷进了Steve的喉咙，然后他几乎立刻就感到包裹他阴茎的喉咙一阵抽搐。Steve发出哽噎的声音，他的眼睛里开始积水，但是他的手依然稳稳地一动不动。

“操。”Tony喘着气低声说道，他抽出阴茎给Steve呼吸的时间。下一次抽刺的时候，他保持了几秒钟，感受他的阴茎被Steve的喉咙挤压按摩的感觉。“操，看看你。”Tony惊叹着，他退出来，把阴茎放在Steve的舌头上。Steve抬起头看着他，他的眼睛里噙满了泪水，但是他看起来非常为自己感到骄傲。“你让我对你做的这些事情，Steve……我想要永远把你留下。”Steve的微笑令人心醉，Tony真想亲吻他直到他喘不过气来。

但是他没有，相反的，他看着Steve尽量深地吧他的阴茎吞咽下去。Tony把他的手穿过Steve的头发，紧紧抓住他。“我要操你了。”他警告道，“除非你射出来或者哭出来，我是不会停的。”Steve点点头，Tony把阴茎塞进他的喉咙里，令他发出一声哽噎的呻吟。

他用他空闲的手抓着Steve的下巴，让他张大嘴，这对于Steve来说会不太舒服，但是会让Tony更容易一些。然后他快速地操起Steve的嘴，一次、两次、十次。他顶进爱人的嘴里，直到Steve的鼻子贴在他的耻毛上，他一半的阴茎陷进Steve的喉咙里，然后他紧紧贴着Steve的脸，他的双球擦着Steve的下巴，他的阴茎撑开包裹它的紧窒的血肉。他把原本抓着Steve的头发的手放到他的脖子上，轻轻挤压那里，他可以感觉到他的阴茎隔着Steve的皮肤在移动。

在这期间，Steve发出的声音——上帝啊，他可以一直听下去。

他把Steve推开，给他几秒钟时间来呼吸，然后再次撬开他的下巴，刺入他的喉咙。他的抽刺短而深，让他阴茎的头部在Steve的气管里上下滑动。

他尽力克制住才没在Steve的喉咙里射出来因为他为Steve的屁股制定了计划，但是Steve也在尽力让他的克制越来越困难。然后Steve闭上眼睛，眼泪掉了下来。

Tony抽出阴茎，在Steve面前跪下，他忘记了他的阴茎，忘情地亲吻Steve，他们的吻湿滑而用力，他迫使Steve张大嘴，承受他的吻。Steve抽噎着，给了他全部他想要的。他抓着Tony的衣服把他拉近，似乎是需要他的支撑。

“操，Steve。”他们因为需要空气而不得不分开了。他的额头贴着Steve的，大口呼吸着。“天，我喜欢你让我对你这么做，我不能相信你竟然让我做了。谢谢你。”Steve喘着气微笑着。

“我还可以承受更多的。”他说，操，Tony忍不住再次亲吻了他，哪怕现在他们的呼吸还没有平复。

“我知道你可以的，宝贝。但是这是你第一次深喉，我认为这样就已经足够了。”Tony又吻了吻他，“下一次。”他保证道，“下一次，我会直接射在你的喉咙里。我会操进你的喉咙深处，你甚至不会尝到我的味道。”见鬼，Steve看起来已经急不可耐了。这个孩子会杀了他，而Tony会欣然赴死。“弯腰。”他在他说出诸如让Steve和他结婚之类的傻话之前说道。“希望你已经为我做好准备了，宝贝，我可没准备给你喘气的时间。”

“是的，Tony。”Steve答道，他有些气喘吁吁，但是带着激动兴奋和自鸣得意，他把自己调整成四肢着地的姿势。Tony把一只手放在Steve的肩膀上，直到他的脸颊贴在地上

“乖孩子。”Tony三心二意地答道，他检查着眼前肿胀、通红、湿滑的穴口。它在恳求着被舔舐，Steve会哭的。这个想法——让Steve语无伦次地哭着恳求他——几乎要让Tony这么做了。但是不，不是现在，他已经挑逗了他们俩很久了。现在他只想把自己插进Steve的屁股里操走他全部的烦恼。

他用阴茎的头部刮擦着Steve的穴口，让Steve呻吟出声。

“Tony……”Steve说，听起来真像是哀求。

“嘘。”Tony喃喃道，抚摸着他的后背，“磨人的小妖精在他们会怎么被操的问题上没有发言权。”Steve呻吟着弓起背。

“求你。”他恳求道，用屁股撞击着Tony的阴茎，穴口磨蹭着Tony的龟头。Tony咬住嘴唇以掩住一声呻吟，见鬼。

“骚货。”他柔声骂道，用他的阴茎揉擦着一张一合的穴口，Steve又啜泣着说了一声“求你”，扭动着寻找Tony的阴茎。“污秽的孩子。”Tony低语道，他的声音平稳沉静，几乎毫无波澜。

“是的。天，是的。求你，Tony，求你操我。我是个污秽的孩子，操我，惩罚我，随便怎么样。Tony，求你！”这……这几乎要让Tony屈服了。他不得不把阴茎抽远一些才让自己忍住。

“我不知道，”他说，挑逗着Steve，但是实际上他拿出了一个安全套，给自己抹上润滑剂，为进入那个渴求着他的屁股做好准备。“如果你求我这么做的话，那这就和惩罚的目的恰恰相反了，不是吗？不如我还是不要操你——”

“Tony，不！求你！”Steve啜泣着——啜泣着！他向后挺动屁股，寻找着Tony的阴茎。Tony拍打了一下他光滑的屁股，然后干净利落地插进了扩张好的穴口。

Steve嚎啕了起来。

Tony停止了动作，他倾身亲吻Steve的脖颈，对着他的头发呢喃着没有意义的蜜语。Steve在哭泣、在呜咽、在胡言乱语，Tony几乎要感到担心了，直到他结结巴巴地说：“为——为什么停下来？”Tony的呼吸一滞。

“宝贝——”

“Tony，求你。需要你。现在就需要你。”Tony咬着嘴唇，再次亲吻了Steve的脖子，然后把自己抽出来。Steve的肠壁拒绝让他离开，拉扯着他，当Tony终于把自己完全退出来的时候，他抓起润滑剂，把管口对准Steve的入口，挤出一大堆润滑剂。

Tony操进Steve的后穴里，发出淫靡的声响。过多的润滑剂被他的阴茎挤出，流到Steve的双球和大腿上，Tony接住了它们，然后用手握住Steve的阴茎。他猛力地操着Steve，手上用同样的频率撸动他的阴茎，Steve的后穴被使用而发出的那种湿滑的声音充斥着整个房间。这幅场景相当色情，Steve能做的只有大声的呻吟和用他的身体恳求更多。

“是的，是的。”Tony喃喃道，他操干着Steve松软湿滑的后穴。“操，是的。我可以一直这样操你，直到永远，Steve。老天，你的感觉真好。”润滑剂随着Tony的每一次抽插都会流出一些，顺着Steve的大腿流到地上。这真是肮脏又污秽，也令Tony神魂颠倒。Steve没有任何的抵抗，只是承受着Tony给他的一切。

Steve啜泣着。Steve恳求着。Steve扭动着。

他真是太他妈的美了，感觉太他妈的棒了。

“我爱你，Steve。”

他没打算说这个的。他想要对Steve讲下流话的，告诉他说他想要他随时随地都是这个样子，被使用过被毁掉的样子，后穴松软湿滑，告诉他他打算怎么样让他永远保持为他做好准备，渴求着他的状态。

“不能——Tony，不能不能不能。”

“放松。”Tony低声说，用另一只手轻柔地抚摸他的侧腹部，而却完全没有减缓他的动作。“放松，宝贝。我想要你射出来。为我射吧。”Steve发出一声窒息的尖叫，他把额头贴在地砖上，他的臀部猛烈地抽动了一下，他射在Tony的手里，射到了地上。他的屁股颤抖着夹紧Tony的阴茎，这个，再加上他发出的动听的声音，就是Tony的末日。

他继续抽刺了两三下，就喊叫着射在了Steve里面。他用他的臀部顶住Steve的屁股，把自己插得更深一些。Steve也帮忙了，他向后挺送屁股，因为高潮后的高度敏感而呻吟起来，直到Tony再也没法给他更多。他用额头贴着Steve的后背。

“天。”Tony呻吟着。他亲吻着Steve的后背，用手抚摸那些他亲吻不到的地方，然后小心翼翼地抽出阴茎，扯掉套子。

Steve还保持着之前的那个姿势，屁股高高翘着，弓着背，额头贴着地面。他这样子真是太可爱了，Tony靠近一些，亲吻他的臀瓣。然后他伸出手帮Steve直起身体，把他搂在怀里。

“我不知道我做了什么才让我得到了你，但是无论是什么，我都很高兴我做了那件事。”他低声说道，然后亲吻Steve的脸。Steve的微笑困倦而甜美。

“唔，你也不错啊。”他答道，“但是我觉得我们最好还是在床上吃晚餐的时候再继续谈论这个话题。”Tony笑了起来，然后再次亲吻了他，因为他真是太喜欢亲吻Steve了。

“你说得对。”他扶着Steve站起来，他们俩的腿都有些发软，但还是站了起来。“先交换恭维和赞美，然后叫客房服务，之后进行第二轮。”Steve笑了起来，跟着Tony走向卧室。


	14. Chapter 14

永远别去招惹疯子。

而Steve呢？Steve去招惹了他，勾搭了他，还让那个疯子操了他，而他现在开始感到后悔了。

“不，Tony。”他坚定地说道，或许他的口气还带着一些愤怒。Tony对他眨眨眼，这真是太幼稚和可笑了，Steve不禁怀疑起如果他的情商依然停留在七岁的话那么他到底能有多天才。

“为什么？”Steve深吸一口气默数到十。他提醒自己他爱Tony而且Tony也爱他，Tony只不过是会时不时做些荒唐的事情而已。

“是啊，Steve，为什么？”Bucky也问道，他站在离他们稍远一些的位置，他们站在Tony为他们买的（其实是为他，但是把Bucky也算进来让他感觉稍好一些）位于曼哈顿的高级公寓的客厅里。Steve看出Bucky已经爱上这里了，因为说实话，这里非常漂亮——傻瓜才会否认这个——有大大的落地窗，窗外可以看到曼哈顿美丽的景色，面积也很大，用的是极简风格的设计。他们每人都有自己的房间外加一间客房，家具齐备，每间房间都配有单独的浴室和阳台。高科技的厨房已经塞满了各种食材，只要他们吩咐，门房还会随时为他们补充。Tony还告诉他们如果需要的话还可以给他们请一个私人厨师。

“这太过了。”Steve说，他抱起手臂。“这太过了Tony，我们不能接受这个。”他不能——他不会！因为他不是吃软饭的小白脸，不是那种用小玩意儿、汽车或者公寓可以买到的妓女。如果Tony认为他是——

“宝贝。”Tony低声说，从背后环住Steve的腰，亲吻他的头发。Steve无视了他，保持着先前的姿势，因为现在，Tony的触碰让他浑身起满鸡皮疙瘩。Tony对他的反应并不满意，他让Steve转过身（花费了一番力气的，Steve满意地想道）然后亲吻他的嘴唇，诱哄他做出回应。

Steve想要坚持不理会他的，但是Tony……好吧，Tony知道如何亲吻而Steve喜欢被亲吻，所以这个僵局很快就被打破了。Tony在吸允他的嘴唇的同时捧着他的脸、抚摸他的后背，表现出常人无法得见的温柔，Steve情不自禁地回应了他。这个Tony不是一般人可以看见的那个Tony，这是他的Tony——可爱、温和、体贴、慷慨而有趣。Tony很快就攻破了他的防线，Steve发现他也在同样热情地回吻Tony。

“我不想给你你不想要的东西。”Tony说，轻柔地用手指划过Steve的头发，“只要你说，这些就都可以消失不见。”Steve正张开嘴准备说他不想要，但是Tony打断了他，“但是求你，告诉我为什么你不想要这个。为什么这会使你困扰。解释清楚，这样我以后才不会犯同样的错误。”Steve注视着Tony恳切的眼睛，他发现他实在生气不起来。他叹了口气，把他的额头贴在Tony的肩膀上，Tony立刻开始抚摸起他的头发。

“我不是……”他犹豫地说道，然后咬紧牙齿，鼓起勇气，试图恢复先前那种愤怒的状态，“我不是那种你可以收买的人，Tony。”他抬起头看着Tony的眼睛，利用他身高的优势俯视威吓更矮小的那个人。但是这并没有奏效，显然——没人能威吓住Tony Stark——但是他的眼中闪过恍然大悟的光芒。“我不是——”Tony打断了他，他抓住他的颈背，压低他的头，凶狠地亲吻他，Steve感觉他的嘴唇都被咬破了，脑袋一阵眩晕。Tony似乎是想给他一个教训。

“你觉得是这样的吗？”Tony贴着他的嘴唇小声说，“我收买你？”Tony的声音如此激切，令Steve不得不闭上眼睛。“告诉我，”Tony说，抓着他的头发把他拉回去俯视着他，这正和Steve之前做的一样，但是给人的感觉却完全不同，因为Tony可以俯视一个身高比他要高一尺，威吓住体型比他大一倍的人。Steve毫无机会。“告诉我，如果没有这些的话，你就不会让我对你做我想做的任何事情。告诉我我就不能只用一句话，就让你跪下来爬到我的脚边。”Steve没法说出来，因为他不会撒谎。这些他都会做的，甚至还会做得更多。“如果我现在让你吸我，就在这里，就当着你最好的朋友的面，你只会问我要不要你也脱掉衣服，是不是？”Steve用力闭紧眼睛点点头，他只希望Bucky已经走开去看他的房间了。

“那么告诉我，我有什么必要用这个来收买你？”Steve说不出来，Tony松开他的头发，再次把他拉进一个亲吻里，这一次带着温柔和歉意。

“Steve。”他低声道，“你也会给你爱的人送礼物，是不是？你会给你妈妈和Bucky送礼物，不是吗？”Steve点点头，他开始意识到他快要输掉这场辩论了，“你会因为你送了他们礼物就期待他们满足你的愿望吗？你会期待他们因为收下你的礼物就对你有所报答吗？”Steve摇摇头，“没错。你不会。你送给他们礼物是因为你为他们收到礼物的高兴而激动不已，是因为希望看到他们开心的笑容，不是吗？”Steve点点头，小心地避开Tony的目光。“所以为什么你会认为我不也是这么想的呢？为什么你觉得如果我给了你这个，我就会期待你卖身给我？”上帝，Tony要让他觉得他是个坏人了。

“这是一套房子，Tony。在曼哈顿的中心！”他忽然大喊道，为让Tony把它收回去做最后的努力。

“而我是亿万富翁。”Tony指出，抱起手臂，“说真的，Steve。你觉得我会送给你什么？一个从路边小店买的钥匙链吗？我当然会送给你贵重一些的东西了，至少是相对来说吧，这个对我来说不过是九牛一毛。”很有道理，Steve想不出该如何反驳。“如果你有能力的话，难道你不会给你妈妈买房子吗？”Steve叹了口气，Tony知道他赢了，眉开眼笑起来。

“你一直在拿我和我妈妈做比较。”他抱怨道，但是Tony忽视了他不满的口气，环住他的腰。

“是啊，或许是因为我不像你一样，我没有一个可以宠坏的妈妈。”他的口气很轻松，就好象失去母亲完全不是什么大事，Steve忽然为他把话题引向这个方向而感到愧疚。不过Tony似乎没有受到影响，他没有再继续借题发挥，“所以，对你来说非常不幸，你就得代替她来接受我的礼物了。”Steve笑了起来，“除非你愿意和我分享你妈妈，让我用昂贵的礼物淹没她。”

“如果你觉得让Steve接受礼物很困难的话，他妈妈就更是如此了，Stark。”Bucky忽然插话道，Steve被吓了一跳，他几乎都忘记Bucky也在这里了。他想知道他们刚才的对话Bucky听到了多少，他的耳朵烧灼了起来。但是Tony看起来似乎并不在意，因此在Steve想要从Tony的手臂里挣脱出来的时候他并没有放手。

“或者我可以收买你，Barnes。我打赌你很容易收买。”他建议道——开玩笑的，所以Steve只是拍了一下他的手臂而没有揍他。Bucky装作凶狠地瞪着他。“怎样？”Tony指着客厅。Bucky耸耸肩。

“嘿，伙计。如果可以的话，我真想这辈子以后一直住在这里。这里赞爆了。”这是事实，他不得不承认，“但是我是和Stevie一起的。他搬进来的话我才搬。”Steve对他露出一个感激的微笑，然后他看见Tony扬起眉毛？

“怎么样，Stevie？”Steve用手肘捅了一下他的身侧，然后翻了个白眼。

“我很确定到现在，如果我拒绝的话，我就会变成混蛋了（ass）。”Tony对他露出一个挑逗的笑。

“好吧，那你也是一个非常漂亮的屁股，会让我想要把你勾引上床，所以我不介意这个。”他挑了挑眉毛，Steve又用手肘给他一下，Bucky做出呕吐的样子。然后Steve情不自禁地亲吻他，因为他真的做不了其他的什么来报答他。

最后，他们都互相妥协了，因为这就是在恋爱中的人会做的事情，不是吗？Tony把Steve的名字从房产证上去掉了，换上了他的，Steve和Bucky花了一整天时间把他们的为数不多的东西从他们的旧公寓里搬了过来。


	15. Chapter 15

Steve迅速跑过公寓的门厅，犹如墨丘利附体一般，他跑进电梯里，没有向往常那样和Stan——他们的门房，也是他搬到这里之后新结交的朋友——打招呼。在电梯里，他粗鲁地挤进其他人之间，不耐烦地抖着腿，在心里诅咒着那些住在他下层的人，电梯实在是上升得太慢了，有一次电梯在某一层停下的时候，只有一个人走了出去，他甚至骂出了声。电梯里其他人纷纷向他投去惊诧的目光，但是他无视了他们，因为电梯终于到了他住的那一层了，他在电梯门完全打开之前就挤了出去，在电梯门关上的时候就已经打开了房门。

眼前的景象令他愣住了。

Tony在客厅里跳着华尔兹——他的舞姿优雅得可以和专业的舞者媲美——和Sarah Rogers一起。

他的妈妈开心地笑着，她的脸上透着那种开怀而女孩子气的表情，Steve之前从没在她身上见过，她的微笑似乎是具有辐射力一般，Steve忽然间也跟着感到了愉悦。

Tony先看见了他，他在和他对视的时候咧着嘴笑了，但是他什么都没说，只是靠近Sarah的耳朵，低声说了些什么，令她发起笑来，然后让她转过身亲自去看。她对他微笑着，Steve走进公寓里关上门。

“哦，谢天谢地，你来了。”Bucky说道，他从他的房间里跑出来，脸上带着夸张的松了口气的表情。正是他告诉Steve他们的公寓里发生了什么的。与此同时，Tony慢慢地停下舞蹈，他们最后转了一圈，然后他后退一步，绅士地亲吻她的手背。“自从他们到这里之后，你的男朋友就一直在和你妈妈调情，说实话，这真是太吓人了。”Bucky急切地小声说。Steve的眉毛都快要扬到发际线了。

“我应该感到嫉妒吗？”他问道，Tony笑了起来，让他转过身去亲吻他。Steve想到他妈妈正在看着他，耳朵发起热来，但是Tony在这个吻变得失礼之前放开了他。

“Mr. Stark——”Sarah说，但是Tony打断了他，“Sarah，拜托，叫我Tony。”Sarah爽朗地笑了起来，然后继续说道：“Tony热情地邀请我来参观你的新公寓，说真的，这本来应该是你在好几天前应该做的事，Steven。”Steve耳朵的热度又升高了一些。他本来是打算请他妈妈过来的——真的！——但是他对于该如何告诉她这件事毫无头绪，而他在思考这个问题的时候，被Tony和Tony的舌头给搅得分心了。

“我打算请你来着！”他抗议道，他妈妈不可置信地挑起眉毛。

“我可以作证。”Tony插话道，他抛下Steve，拉起Sarah的手放在他的臂弯里。Sarah露出了赞许的微笑，让Steve惊掉了下巴。这也太不公平了吧？！“他不知道该怎么跟你说，Sarah。你应该比我更清楚，Stevie在感到不安的时候是怎么样的。”Tony补充道，他的语气透出一丝阴谋的味道。Steve瞪着他，而Tony只是对他笑笑，不知悔改。

“但是现在这些已经都解决了，Steve也终于回来了，我们为什么不去吃晚餐呢？我请客。我知道在第五大道上有一家古怪的法国小酒馆，如果你的口味和Stevie一样的话，一定会喜欢上那里的。”那家酒馆既不古怪也不小，Steve知道他妈妈会爱死那里的。然后Tony做出仔细端详Sarah并且被迷倒了的样子，“你简直和他一样美。”Steve可以看出Sarah就是在这个时候爱上了她的贤婿的——如果要她来说的话，很快就会是了。

“我离开的时候到底都发生了什么？”Steve在Tony和Sarah聊天的时候小声问Bucky。

“我不知道！”Bucky小声答道，“我正在做作业——”意思就是Tony来的时候他正在玩Wii，“——的时候门被打开了，然后Tony就和你妈妈一起走了进来，他先带她转了一圈，然后他们一起坐下来喝茶。我没问，但是她看起来并不惊讶，所以他肯定是在到这里之前就和她说了什么。”Steve眯起眼睛看着Tony，而Tony只是继续对他露出那种自鸣得意的微笑。他妈妈不是那种会被金钱轻易打动的人，所以Steve不禁对Tony到底告诉了她什么而感到好奇。

“你来吗，宝贝？”Tony边向门口走去边喊道。Steve转向Bucky，无声的邀请他一起来。

“绝不。”Bucky答道，猛烈地摇头，“我才不会和你妈妈还有你男朋友坐在一张桌子上。你得靠你自己了，兄弟。”然后他快速撤回了他的卧室，关上了门。

“混蛋。”Steve低声嘟喃着，然后转向正等着他的Tony和Sarah。

今夜将会是一个漫漫长夜。


	16. Chapter 16

出乎意料的是，今夜并没那么漫长。  
  
气氛愉快的晚餐过后，他们让Sarah在客房安顿下来，在她了然般地祝他们“晚安”之后，就立刻回到了Steve的房间。Tony笑着引着Steve走进房间里，然后就立刻被压在了门上，嘴巴被侵占。  
  
“ _谢谢_ 。”他们分开彼此呼吸的时候Steve认真地说。Tony笑了起来。  
  
“你一直在犹豫。我觉得这样能减轻一些压力，既告诉了她这件事，也向她介绍了我，一石二鸟。”他低声说，用鼻子蹭着他的脸颊，然后又亲吻了他的脸。Steve在下一个吻的时候对上了他的嘴。  
  
“你疯了。”他说。  
  
“是啊，嗯。”Tony咧着嘴笑了，“我想这样能让你欠我一个大人情。”他忘情地亲吻Steve，“而且让你还债肯定也会很有趣。”Steve眯起眼，他用有些不平稳的男中音说道：  
  
“那么我能做些什么来报答您呢，Mr. Stark？”他问道。Tony的眼里燃起了欲望。他的手向下游移，抓住Steve的屁股，用力地捏了他一下，Steve喘着气磨蹭着他，他已经完全硬了起来。  
  
“噢，我有几个想法。”Tony向他保证，但是这却完全并不令人安心。他们又交换了一个下流的吻，然后Tony拉着他走到床尾的床柱旁。  
  
他把Steve留在那里，然后自己坐在旁边的沙发上，顺手拿起音箱系统的遥控器。他摆弄了一会儿，然后音箱里响起一首无疑非常性感的歌曲。Steve的脸涨得通红，他感觉整个房间里的温度应该都因此升高了一些。Tony笑了起来，“我觉得你应该明白我的意思了。”他说。  
  
“我……我真的不会这个。”Steve紧张地小声说。Tony的微笑变得柔和了一些。  
  
“动动你的屁股，然后脱掉衣服就可以了，宝贝。这对我来说就完全足够了，因为说真的，你辣极了。”他说，让Steve从鼻子里哼出一声笑。  
  
“不许笑。”他警告道，Tony在胸前划了个十字。  
  
“绝对不会的，宝贝。”他保证道。Steve深吸一口气，然后听了一会儿音乐寻找节奏。“闭上眼睛的话会有所帮助。”Tony建议道，所以Steve照做了，然后他跟着音乐摇晃起臀部。“是的，完美……”他听见Tony低声说道，这给了他勇气，他把手举起来放在脖子后面。“扶着床柱，顺着床柱滑下去再站起来。”Tony再次提出建议。Steve用手臂环住他身后的金属床柱，用臀部画出一个大大的“8”，慢慢蹲下。然后他睁开眼睛，看见Tony正在隔着裤子摩擦他的阴茎。他眼中炙热的欲望让Steve的阴茎在他的牛仔裤里抽痛起来。  
  
他伴着自己欲望的浪潮站了起来，然后用尽可能性感的动作脱掉他的衬衣，当他把衣服从头上扯掉的时候刚好看见Tony舔了一下嘴唇。他把手从脖子移到胸口，红着脸把手覆在他的胸肌上，挤压按摩它们。然后他用拇指和食指绕着他的乳头打转，在玩弄了一会儿过后搓捻起它们。  
  
他的身体像是被电击了一般，几乎令他跪倒在地。他大声呻吟起来，不过Tony痛苦的低吼声盖过了他的，但是此时此刻他真的无法把注意力过多地放在Tony身上。他的每一次揉捏都会让他的阴茎抽动，似乎它们之间有什么东西把它们连接在了在一起。他随着每次抽动摆动臀部，节奏完美地和音乐契合因为这正是Steve的计划。他的乳头完全硬起来了，几乎处在高潮的边缘，他把手移动到腹部，用拇指勾住牛仔裤的腰边。  
  
“脱掉。”Tony用嘶哑的嗓音命令道，他的阴茎已经在裤子里挺翘了起来。Steve舔舔嘴唇，用一个动作褪下了他的牛仔裤和内裤。他小心地跨了出去，抓住床柱。他忽然萌生出一股前所未有的自信，随着音乐摆动身体，在柱子上磨蹭着他的阴茎。他仰起头，边在冰冷的柱子上摩擦他的身体边发出一声呻吟。  
  
“上帝。”Tony呻吟着说。Steve转到床上，他另一只手抓着另一边的床柱——虽然只是堪堪抓住——转向他的爱人。他张着双臂，伴随着音乐慢慢膝盖大张地俯身蹲下，然后又站起来。  
  
“真是个骚货。”Tony咆哮着，他的声音因为欲望而几乎变得模糊不清，所以Steve不介意他这么说。Tony用那只没有握住他的阴茎的那只手对他比了个手势，Steve在地上跪下，四肢着地。  
  
“是啊，就是这样。下流的小骚货就是应该在地上爬。”他接着说，然后当Steve距离他足够近了的时候，他抓住Steve的头发，用他的脸磨蹭他的阴茎。“天，看看你。”Tony咆哮着，“你妈妈知道她养了一个怎么样的骚货吗？就在她睡的房间旁边像妓女一样跳脱衣舞。把手放在后背。”  
  
“Tony……”Steve哽噎地说。他的眼里噙满了泪水和欲望。Tony知道说什么可以令他屈服。  
  
“我好想操你的嘴，Steve。”Tony坦白道，“我想要把我的老二塞进你的嗓子里，让你喘不过气来。”  
  
“是的。”Steve恳求道，因为这听起来……老天。现在他的阴茎硬得几乎发疼了。他想要射出来，操它的，被Tony的阴茎噎得喘不过气来听起来真是太赞了。“Tony，这……求你——我不能……”  
  
“求我，宝贝。”Tony说，他拉着Steve的头发让他仰起头，直到他暴露出一大片脖子，背开始痛起来。Steve艰难地保持着这个姿势，整个身体紧绷起来，不过他无法止住那些细小的破碎的声音。“我想要听见你有多想要我把老二放进你的嘴里，Steve，你会为了这个做些什么。”  
  
“老天，任何事情，Tony！”Steve尖叫了起来，或许他的声音有些太大了。Tony抓着他头发的手握得更紧了一些以示警告，“我会做任何事情，任何你想要的事情！”  
  
“比如什么，Steve？告诉我你会做什么。”Steve啜泣了起来，因为这真是太难想了。Tony用一只皮鞋压住他的睾丸，虽然Tony的动作很轻柔，但也还是让他吃了一惊，Steve忍不住再次尖叫了出来。他感到一滴眼泪从他的眼角淌下，他开始不自觉地用Tony的皮鞋摩擦起他的双球。  
  
“我会——我会——”他艰难地思考着他会做些什么，更加艰难地思考着如何把他的想法表述出来，Tony的脚下更加用力了。“我会——Tony，求你，我不能——”Tony更加用力地拉扯他的头发，“我会让你在任何地方操我……！”这似乎安抚了Tony，所以Steve决定顺着这个思路继续说下去。他啜泣着说：“我会让你办公室里，在你讨厌的那种会议上操我。我会……我会裸着身体坐在你的大腿上骑你，你的董事们试图无视我们继续开会。而你会让我再叫得更大声一些，因为比起听他们说话你更愿意听我尖叫。”  
  
“天，是的……”Tony咆哮着，“继续。”  
  
“我会让你酒吧里操我，就在舞池的正中间，裤子脱到膝盖，当你要射的时候，你会让我跪下然后射得我满脸都是，然后你会让所有想尝试一把的人都射在我的脸上。”Tony忽然倾身啃咬他的脖颈，他咆哮着，Steve啜泣着配合他的动作，“求你——求你，Tony……！”然后Tony站起来，扶直Steve的身体，毫无预兆地把他的阴茎推进Steve的嘴里。  
  
“我不会和别人分享你的。”Tony咆哮着，用粗野的动作操着Steve的喉咙，很好地遵守了他的承诺。Steve哽噎着，原本的几滴眼泪迅速增多，从他的脸上滑下，但是Tony没有停下。“没有人能看见你这副样子，”他口齿不清地说，“在别人看来，你是我甜美的完美男友。只有我知道你到底是个怎么样的骚货。”Steve抓住Tony的大腿以稳住身体，他现在哭了起来。如果他能说话的话，他会说是的—— _是的_ ，他是Tony的，是只属于Tony的。但是他不能，所以他仰起头给Tony一个更好的角度。他尽量放松喉咙，更好地接纳进Tony的阴茎。  
  
“操，Steve！”Tony咒骂着，他用两只手抓着Steve的头，最后一次顶进他的嗓子里。Steve可以感觉他的阴茎的跳动，感到液体顺着他的喉咙滑了下去，他知道Tony高潮了，但是他也只知道这么多因为他的视线开始模糊起来，甚至在边缘处开始变黑了——有趣的是他的身体决定在这个时候射出来。高潮的感觉就好象是被打了一拳，但是他没有力气做出什么反应了。  
  
Tony没有耽搁——谢天谢地。他肯定知道Steve现在因为缺氧而头昏眼花。他立刻把阴茎抽了出来，最后的几滴落在Steve的脸颊和下巴上，然后他跪在Steve面前。他用舌头舔掉了Steve的脸上的精液（见鬼的这真是世界上最性感的事情了）然后凶狠地亲吻他的嘴唇。  
  
当Steve的头再次开始感到眩晕的时候他才断开了亲吻，让Steve靠在他身上。  
  
他们就这样呆了一会儿，可能有半小时吧，只是平复呼吸和心跳。Tony抚摸着Steve的后背，让他把注意力集中在那上面，在心里默默给每一次抚摸计数，然后当他的呼吸终于平复下来的时候，Tony让他侧躺在地毯上，头枕在他的大腿上，继续抚摸他的头发。  
  
“你还好吗？”他柔声问道。Steve感觉他的舌头肿胀得无法说话了，所以他只是点点头。Tony笑了起来，“你激发了我最糟糕的一面，Steve。”他坦白道，这让Steve感到非常不解，到底哪里糟糕了？“在做这种事情之前应该要先有详尽的讨论，约定安全词和限度。”Steve闭上眼睛，他不在意这些。他们做的事情令他感觉很好，他现在只需要知道这个。  
  
他不知道他是怎么从地毯上到床上去的——Tony显然抱不动他——但是第二天他从一夜好眠中醒来的时候发现他被裹在好几层毯子里。他看了看四周，在一杯冒着热气的咖啡下面找到了一张纸条。  
  
 _嘿，宝贝。想吃东西的时候就到厨房来和我和你妈妈一起吃午餐。_  
 _——Tony_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：强奸未遂，Howard Stark/Obadiah Stane提及。

“Tony？你在吗？”Steve喊道。他知道Tony应该还没到因为他让Steve早点去那里等着他。他有一个惊喜，他说，然后Steve翻了翻眼睛，“又是一套房子吗？或者这次会换成别墅？”他讥讽道。Tony给了他一个吻，然后答道：“不是那样的。我保证。”  
  
所以Steve就在午餐之前到了Tony家里，对于Tony的惊喜既感到期待又有些恐惧。他把他的背包丢在门口旁的壁橱里，脱掉鞋子，然后走进厨房里。他不认为Tony的惊喜会是吃的东西——如果只是食物的话应该不会让Tony这么激动——但是他现在饿了。或许如果Mr. Jarvis不忙的话会帮他做点什么吃的。Tony的管家做的三明治棒极了。  
  
“Mr. Jar——噢！”Steve一走进厨房就立刻说道。他没料到会在这里看见这个人。  
  
Obadiah Stane坐在一张高脚凳上，举着一块披萨正往嘴边送。当他看见Steve走进来的时候，惊讶地眨眨眼，放下了那块披萨。  
  
“你好，Steve。”他说，拍了拍手然后伸出一只手和他握手。Steve快步向前走去，热情地握住了它。他之间去Tony的办公室找他的时候见过Stane几次，还有在加利福尼亚的那次（但是他不想在别人面前过多回忆那次旅行），但是他从来没有和Stane独处过。他不太知道应该怎么和他交谈，但是大概礼貌永远是最好的方法吧。毕竟，Stane是Tony信任的合作伙伴和朋友。  
  
“下午好，Mr. Stane。Tony没告诉我说你也会来这里。”他说，在和Stane坐的那个高脚凳隔着一个的位置上坐下。  
  
“啊，没错，是的。可能是因为我也没告诉他我要过来吧。”Steve笑了起来，然后他把装着披萨的盒子向他推来。“吃吗？”这是从Steve和Tony都很喜欢的那家意大利小店里买的，所以在说了一声“谢谢”之后，他就拿起了一块。Stane笑了笑，继续吃起他先前的那一块。  
  
Steve无法否认这很尴尬，因为Stane在看着他吃东西而似乎并不打算提出任何的聊天话题，所以Steve只好用闲聊来打破沉默。  
  
他和Stane说了他自己，他的学校，还有他的朋友们。他问了Stane关于公司的问题，Stane用那种应对媒体的标准答案回答了他。他问Stane他的业余爱好——高尔夫和网球，当然了。然后他又问了Stane关于Tony的事。  
  
Stane露出一个深情的微笑。  
  
“我从Tony出生起就认识他。我是他父亲的学徒。”他答道，“Howard Stark教会了我我现在所会的一切，还给了我站在我现在这个位置上的机会。为了这些，我会永远感激Stark家族。”Steve对他回以一个微笑。Stane耸耸肩，又拿起一片披萨。他靠在桌子上，对Steve指着披萨，他的动作随意而放松，Steve发现他自己也放松了下来。“Stark家的人就是这样，如果他们对你有兴趣的话，绝对会帮你成就更大的事业的。”Steve的脑海里迅速闪过一个念头，他在没有仔细思考之前就把话说出了口。  
  
“你和Tony的爸爸——”他脱口而出，然后几乎是立刻打住了话头，因为尴尬而脸红起来，“对不起！对不起，这……这不是我应该关心的事……”Stane有些困惑地停了下来，但是他很快就跟上了Steve的思路。他忽然大声笑了起来，似乎是真的感到非常有趣，当他止住笑的时候，他歪着头认真思索着，热切地注视着Steve。  
  
“我想我应该可以信任你，因为我们是在同一条船上的。”他答道，然后咬了一口披萨。“是的。Howard和我……我们和Tony和你有点儿像，我猜。”  
  
“噢。”  
  
“这是最容易抓住一个Stark的注意力的方法。难处在于要一直保持他们的兴趣，直到他们发现你在卧室之外的才华，然后——”Stane又咬了一口披萨，“——你就可以把他们收入囊中了，如果不是在床上的话。”Steve咬住嘴唇以免自己说出反驳他的话。“你看，Steve，Stark的注意力是转瞬即逝的，他们的爱就像是烟火：炙热、明亮、轰动、美丽，语言无法描述，但是结束的却比你期望的要早得多。”  
  
Steve不知道该如何回应，Stane似乎也察觉到了。  
  
“一年半。”他说，咬了一口他的披萨，就好象他没有在破坏Steve一天的心情和他和Tony的恋情一样。“Howard和我交往了一年半，然后他就找到了Maria。她的话，三年，只是因为他们有了Tony。在这之后他们就和离婚差不多了，到他们临死之前，他们真的打算去正式离婚了。”  
  
“Mr. Stane，我很感谢你告诉我这些，但是——”Stane把脸转向了他。  
  
“你是个好孩子，Steve，所以，作为Tony最亲密的老友之一，我要向你警告他。”他滔滔不绝地说着。  
  
“Mr. Stane——”  
  
“你不应该把自己贱卖了，Steve。”他继续说道，“别让他毁了你，因为——相信我——他不会是你最后的归宿。”  
  
Steve心乱如麻。他不会的……Tony不会……Tony爱他。他是这么说的，也是这么表现出来的。Steve无法想象他们——  
  
他的思绪被打断了，Stane坐到了他旁边的凳子上。他眨了眨眼，一动不动，就像一只面对狮子不知所措的小鹿。  
  
“你是一个漂亮的孩子，Steve。”Stane低声说，他的声音低沉而意味深长，“你可以走得很远，而我可以帮你。”  
  
Stane朝他的脸伸出手，Steve避开了，但是这没有阻止住Stane。他捧住Steve的脸，用拇指抚摸他的脸颊。“Mr.——”  
  
Stane吻了他。  
  
他没有——他得……他喊了一声“不！”然后抽开身体，几乎从高脚凳上跌倒在地上。他站起来，踉跄着向后退去，Stane也站了起来，小心地向他逼近。Stane在靠墙边的地方抓住了他，把他压在墙上。他再一次把嘴覆上了他的，哪怕Steve在一遍一遍地说“不！停下！”  
  
Stane放开Steve的一只手，抓住Steve的下巴，让他仰起头，把他固定在那儿，Steve立刻用他被放开的手放在Stane的胸口用力推他。但是一只手不足以推开大块头的Stane，他稳稳地站着。Steve的嘴巴颤抖着，Stane一路舔了进去，他从胸口到膝盖都紧紧贴在Steve身上。  
  
“Mr. Stane，停下，求你。”Steve恳求道，他的眼睛紧闭着，一声抽噎从他的喉咙里冒了出来。  
  
“我会对你很好的，Steve。比Tony还要好，比他更稳固和可靠。”Stane甜蜜地小声说。他低下头亲吻Steve的脖颈，“我可以帮你达到你前所未有的成就。我可以给你任何他能给你东西——以及更多。”Stane调整了个姿势，Steve不可能不察觉到他的勃起贴着他的身体。  
  
“停下！”他惊恐地喊道，向后挣脱。然后忽然——  
  
Stane真的停了下来。  
  
Steve困惑地睁开眼睛，看见Tony正俯视着坐在地上的Stane。Stane抓着他越来越红的脸，Tony眼中的热度似乎可以融化金属。  
  
“Tony。”他用那种巴结奉承的语气说道。Tony的肩膀随着每一次愤怒的呼吸而颤抖起来。他面带怒容。“你不明白，”Stane说，“是他来招我的！”  
  
“你不会想要把话题往这个方向引的，Obi。”Tony咆哮着，“你会输掉的。而且很快。”Stane的表情从愧疚变成了抗拒。  
  
“你不站在我这边，而要去帮那个婊子吗？”他愤怒地问道。Steve的身体因这个侮辱而颤抖起来。“我可是帮你从零组建了公司，教会了你一切，在你的酒鬼父亲管不上的照顾你，你竟然站在他那边？！”  
  
“出去。”Tony嘶吼着说。他后退几步，站在离Steve更近的地方，为Stane让开走出去的路，然后用手指指着大门。“滚出我的房子！”  
  
Stane震惊地瞪着他。  
  
然后他慢慢从地上站起来。  
  
他拿起他的衣服，怒视着Steve，“他只会给你带来麻烦，Tony。”他说，“他只是看上了你的钱而已。如果你还执迷不悟的话，他就会毁了你。”他转向Tony，脸上的表情稍稍缓和了一些，“但是我会等你的。等到那时候，你会跑回来求我，说我早就告诉过你了。”Tony仰起下巴，拉起Steve的手。  
  
“出去。”他用危险的低吼声重复道。他脸上的表情——Steve看不见——让Stane后退了半步。“星期一也不用再来了。”  
  
Stane怒视了Tony很长时间，他唾骂着，脸上露出不可置信的和受到侮辱的表情。然后他的眼神变得强硬起来。  
  
“那么我们就开战了。”他吐了口唾沫，瞪了Steve一眼，然后大踏步走出门去。  
  
直到他们听到门被关上的声音，Tony脸上的表情才缓和下来。  
  
他转向Steve，捧住他的脸颊。“对不起。”他说，亲吻了他一下，但是Steve又把他拉回来再次用力地深吻他。他紧紧抓着，让Tony靠紧他，他们的唇粘连在一起，直到Stane的味道完全被Tony的味道覆盖住了，他才放开Tony。  
  
Tony让他们的额头贴在一起，他们都闭着眼。“对不起。”他重复道，似乎这是他的错似的。“对不起，Steve，我不应该——”  
  
“这……这不是你的错，Tony。”Steve打断了他，因为这不是，真的不是。但是他的声音还是因为一声啜泣而变得结结巴巴，他试图用尖利的呼吸止住啜泣。刚开始的几下奏效了，但是他回想起Stane的嘴唇贴着他的，他的身体被Stane压在墙上，让他又发出了一声更为刺耳的抽泣。  
  
Tony把他的头放在他的肩膀上，小心地让他们都坐在地上。“没事了。”他在Steve的耳边小声说，但是却真的、真的不是没事了。  
  
Steve把脸埋在Tony肩膀上哭了起来。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Note：  
> 到现在，我只是真心希望这篇文没有我觉得的那么俗套。  
> 如果真的是的话，那么我希望是好的那种俗套。

他有参加这种活动的经验。

丰富的经验。

多年积累的经验。

他进入这个游戏已经很多、很多年了，已经不再感到新鲜，但是当Steve穿着为他定制的全套礼服从房间里走出来的时候，Tony还是情不自禁地为接下来的活动感到有些激动和兴奋。

“你看起来……”他想要说些什么，但是没有……没有言语能形容Steve现在看起来怎么样。他曾经想象过Steve穿着合身的衣服会是什么样子的，这远超出了他的期待。艺术生脸上泛起红晕，低下头认真地打量自己，这难道不是世界上最火辣的事情吗？

走上前一步环住Steve被礼服衬得更加完美的腰部是很容易的，所以Tony就这么做了。他用另一只手抓着Steve的下巴把他的脸向他拉进，然后亲吻了他，这个吻温柔但是也很彻底，他感觉到Steve半勃的阴茎贴着他自己同样半勃的阴茎。

“过后。”Tony保证道，“等这个结束了，我会好好享受慢慢脱掉你的礼服，告诉你你今晚看起来到底怎么样。过后。”Steve靠得更近了一些，亲吻Tony，然后让他们的臀部相互摩擦起来。

“或者我们可以现在就做。”他建议道，Tony纵容了他一会儿，因为这样——让他们的阴茎相互刮擦，哪怕他们现在还穿着衣服——令他如痴如醉。但是他还是强迫自己阻止了Steve。

“我知道你想干什么。”他笑着说，后退一步。Steve试图抓住他，但是他笑着向后退去避开了他。“不。”他坚定地说，挑逗地摇晃他的手指。Steve对他吐着舌头，Tony笑了起来，把他拉过来再次亲吻了他。“我也很想留在这里度过一个精彩的夜晚，亲爱的。”他说。他抚摸着Steve礼服的翻领，Steve举起他的手亲吻他的指尖，Tony微笑着，“通常的话，我不怎么在乎这种活动，但是这个很重要。”Steve叹了口气。

“是的，我知道。”他说。今晚的舞会是为Maria Stark基金会感谢捐助人、筹集更多基金、以及让大家了解像Bruce这样的人做出的卓越贡献而举办的。Tony绝对不会错过，除非他不想让他的基金会继续保持是最好的慈善机构之一。Tony再次亲吻了Steve。

“来吧，宝贝。我们可以在车里做。”他说，Steve再次笑了起来。

他很好地遵守了承诺，车门一关上，他就跨坐在Steve身上，把他压在座垫上。他的一只手牢牢抓着Steve的手腕，另一只手让他仰起头，亲吻他。Steve张开了嘴，柔软而顺从，Tony无耻地利用了这一点。

他用他的舌头操Steve的嘴，滑过所有他能到达得了的地方——两颊、舌头、牙床、牙齿。Steve躺在那儿，只是承受着他的亲吻，他发出的声音——上帝，Tony想操他，就在这里，这样所有人都能看到他最好的那一面：放荡、堕落而顺从。

“告诉我，Steve。”他低声说，“你现在想射出来吗？我可以在这里吸你，我们有十五分钟。”Tony隔着裤子抚摸着他，Steve呻吟起来。“还是你想等到过后？等到你已经饥渴难耐，除了等到我们回家之后我会对你做什么之外什么都没有心思去想。”Steve放在他后脑勺的手把他的嘴引向他的下巴，Tony知道他想要什么。不过不能在那里，他不认为Steve做好了在媒体面前暴露这个准备。他拉下Steve的领子，啃咬着那之下隐蔽的肌肤。

Steve哭喊起来。他的臀部无意识地撞击着Tony的，他们的阴茎相互摩擦着。这只让Tony更加用力地啃咬着，确保可以在Steve的皮肤上留下一个青紫色的印记。

“我……我的选择会有什么影响吗？”Steve在尖利的喘息和呻吟之间问道。Tony贴着他的嘴笑了起来。

“聪明的孩子。”他在Steve的耳边低声说道。

当他开始舔Steve的耳朵的时候，Steve呜咽了起来，“你告诉我。”他说。恳求，其实是。

“我会让你等，当然了。”当然了，Tony会这么做，“我想要你渴求这个。”他故意压低声音，用粗砺沙哑的声音说：“我想要你的每一个眼神都透着恳求，每一次触碰都令你发出呻吟，每一个动作、每一个想法都是为了我的。”

“你真是个磨人精。”Steve答道，他已经气喘吁吁，近乎绝望了。Tony啃咬他的脖颈，不至于留下痕迹，但是足够让Steve感觉到。当Steve的全身抽动了一下的时候，他胜利般地笑了起来。

“这不是我最不喜欢的称呼。”Tony笑着说。他亲吻Steve的太阳穴，然后坐回到座位上。他拉起Steve的手亲吻他的指节。“就要到了，亲爱的。”他说。

然而，当举办活动的酒店进入他们的视线的时候，他看向Steve，发现他忽然看起来有些紧张，“嘿。”Tony把他拥得更紧一些，抚摸他的脸颊，“怎么了？”Steve咬着嘴唇。

“没什么。只是……紧张，我猜吧。”他答道，“等下那里会有很多记者。”Tony紧紧握住他的手。

“只有靠谱的那些，亲爱的。”Tony低声说，在他的太阳穴上留下一个吻，“其他的那些人没办法进入酒店的。”Steve点点头，尽管他看起来似乎仍然并不确定。Tony对他露出一个微笑，“你可以躲在我身后。我不会丢下你一个人的，我保证。”这一次，Steve的点头看起来确定了一些。

酒店门口聚集了一大群疯狂的举着相机的人，这让Tony有些困惑地皱起眉头。并不是说他没办法应付他们，而是Maria Stark基金会的活动通常不会吸引这么多的狗仔队，毕竟这又不是奥斯卡。

不过，当汽车慢慢减速的时候，他还是戴上他经典的那种应付媒体的微笑，搂紧Steve，当Happy为他们打开门的时候，走进那片混乱的噪音和闪光灯里。

他扶着Steve下车，然后用一只手臂环住他的腰，把他安全地护在身边，防止他受到那些坏家伙的侵害，那些人，Tony可以叫出他们中大多数的名字（说真的，Joe Montana怎么还在这里？他很确信他在几年前就把他的前途丢进马桶里冲走了的）。他们忽然开始朝他抛出各种问题，当Tony没有理会他们的时候他们加大了音量，近乎朝他喊叫起来，把麦克风朝他脸上捅，挡住他的路。他的保镖不得不阻止了那些人，才得以让他们继续往前走。他继续无视了他们，他们写的文章不值得印刷它们的纸张。

但是接着他听清了他们的问题到底是什么。

“……Stane被解雇？”

“Mr. Stark，Mr. Stark！您是否能确认……”

“据称Mr. Rogers促成了……”

“……声称Rogers勾引了他……”

“……超过了您和Stane多年的友谊？”

“……获取了报酬……”

“Mr. Rogers！您收取了多少……”

“没有Stane，您将如何处理股票价格下跌？”

“谁将会接手西海岸的管理工作？”

“……一笔数量可观的钱？”

“……操控您？”

Tony脸上的表情不可察觉地凝固了。

他应该料到这个的。他应该早为这个做好准备的。这种消息当然会在正式宣布之前就被泄露出去的。媒体理所当然会曲解。或者Stane会泄露出虚假的消息，因为他干这个比Tony更久——他知道媒体是如何运作的，知道如何利用媒体为自己获得优势。先发制人？

操蛋的巨大优势。

他本来应该回答他们“无可奉告”，因为其他的任何回答——包括纠正他们，声明事情的真相——都会被迅速扭曲为恶意。他们是闻到血腥味伺机而动的鲨鱼，掠夺腐肉的秃鹫。

但是当他转向Steve的时候，看见Steve脸色惨白，脸上露出惊恐的神色。

操。操操操，Steve在拉他，把他拉回汽车。

他忘记了Steve并不习惯这个……社会的险恶，他忘记为Steve做好准备，为这毫无根据的指责和离谱的谬误做好准备。

噢，他真是够失败的。

“Happy。”Tony说，小声而坚决。Happy朝通讯器里吼叫着下达了一个命令，几秒钟之后，Tony的保镖队就挤进人群之中。他们把那些记者们驱赶开——推开，如果有必要的话，为他们清出一条路，Tony拉着Steve快速走进酒店离开了那些人。

当他们安全地到达酒店里面的时候，他把Steve拥在他的怀里，抚摸他的脸颊。Steve对他眨眨眼，他的瞪大的眼睛是湿润的。

“Steve。”Tony说，亲吻他。他不在意他们是不是正站在大厅的正中，他的赞助人和雇员是不是都在看着他们。他只在意Steve看起来快要哭了。

“他们——”Steve说。

“不。”Tony厉声打断了他，然后他用更温和地声音说，“不。没有什么‘他们’。这里没有什么其他人，只有你和我，明白了吗？Steve，听着。”Steve正在看着他的后面，看着门后仍然在疯狂闪烁的相机。Tony压下他的下巴，“听着。他们在搬弄是非，在散播谣言——糟糕的谣言，是的，但是你和我知道他们说的是谎话。”Steve眨眨眼，什么都没说。Tony亲吻他的嘴唇，温柔而彻底地，试图传达出他所感受到的歉意和爱意。“对不起。”他说，“我应该料到这个的。我们应该在事先讨论这个问题并且做好准备。对不起。”

Steve闭上眼睛然后花了很长的一段时间来思考，Tony抱着他亲吻他的脸颊。然后Steve深吸一口气，“好吧。”他答道，但是他的声音里没有Tony喜欢的那种坚定。“我们就……”Steve向酒店里面示意，Tony亲吻了他的太阳穴，然后引着他向宴会厅走去。

他们收到了礼貌的掌声和握手。Tony用那些人期待的反应回应了他们——礼貌的笑意和挑逗的微笑——但是他始终牢牢地挽着Steve的腰。

他向Steve介绍宴会上他们遇到的人，很高兴他能和那些高官和名人自如地对话交谈，但是他的眼里依然透着担忧，他时不时向四周张望，似乎是在寻找着外面的那些照相机。Tony咬着嘴唇，下定决心在过后会好好补偿他。他亲吻Steve的脸颊，一个声音说道：

“你看起来挺不错的。”

他们转过身，看见了一张熟悉的黑色面孔，身穿中校军衔的制服。

“Rhodey！”Tony惊喜地喊道。他走上前去，给了他一个他能做到的最好的单臂拥抱，因为他的另一只手依然拥着Steve，“Pepper没告诉我你也会来。她在哪里？我们要好好谈谈哪些是我需要知道的信息。”他环视四周。

“那样的话就会破坏这个惊喜了，不是吗？给你时间让你把你的男朋友藏起来。”Rhodey说，做出仔细打量着Steve的样子。Tony转过头，看见Steve的脸上泛起了红晕。

“Steve Rogers。”他迅速说道，伸出一只手。Rhodey给了他一个合乎礼貌的握手。

“James Rhodes中校。”他答道，嘴角泛起微微的笑意，“你可以叫我James或者Jim。Tony叫我Rhodey，因为他是个想要什么都能得到的混蛋，于是所有人就都叫我Rhodey了，所以你大概也可以这么叫我。”

Steve显然是在挣扎着不要笑出来：“很高兴见到你，James。”他咧着嘴说。

“你近期打算让他回归野外吗，Tones？”Rhodey问道，意有所指地看着Tony环住Steve腰部的手。

“说真的，Rhodey。”Tony说，指着Steve，“如果他是在你的怀里的话，你会让他走吗？”Steve脸红起来，让Tony的笑容柔和下来，亲吻他的脸颊。Tony知道他的微笑大概有些太过情意绵绵了因为Rhodey做出要呕吐的样子。

“是的，好吧，你要找的人来了。我觉得她想要为你的开场演讲做准备。”他指着正在大步向他们走来的Pepper，“作为你的朋友，我有义务把Steve带去吧台然后和他讲你的那些黑历史。”他转向Steve，说道，“我有很多料呢。”

“谎话！全部都是谎话！”Tony坚决地说道，“为了确保Rhodey不会给你灌输那些可怕邪恶的谎言，我今晚都不会让你离开了。你要和我一起上台。”

“Tony。“Steve说，带着笑意。

“Tony，我们得谈谈。”Pepper打断了他们，她终于走到了他们这里。“嗨，Jim。”她倾身亲吻Rhodey的脸颊，“嗨，Steve。”谢天谢地，她没有也亲吻Steve，因为他看起来尴尬得脸都要红透了。她似乎有些心烦意乱。

“世界上最不祥的开场白。”Tony试图表现出幽默。他毫不意外地看见Pepper怒视着他。

“难道不应该是吗？”她压低嗓音厉声道。然后Tony意识到了她在说什么。他放下了挽着Steve的腰的手，亲吻了他。然后把他推向Rhodey。

“和Rhodey一起去吧，Steve。我很快就会去找你的，好吗？”他满怀歉意地说。Steve看起来非常担忧，他不是傻瓜，Tony猜他已经看出端倪了。但他只是点了点头，所以Tony又给了他一个吻，小声说了声“爱你”，然后看着Rhodey——他看起来也非常担忧——带着他走了。

Pepper把他拉出了宴会厅，走到大堂里一个隐秘的角落里，她焦急地低声说道：“Tony你炒了Obi！你炒了Obi而且还没告诉我！”

“我正打算告诉你的。”他也小声地答道，“这只是上周五发生的事情。”

“我有手机！你应该给我打电话的！而我现在却是从那些记者口中知道这件事情的，我完全没有准备应对的说法！”

“是的，好吧，如果这能令你感到欣慰的话，我也没有准备。”

Pepper瞪着他，“三天前你们还好好的，怎么回事？”她质问道。Tony咬紧牙齿，犹豫着，但是他也不得不承认他必须得告诉Pepper这样她才能处理这件事情。

“Stark Industries对于性侵犯是零容忍的。”他简短地答道。

Pepper眨了眨眼，一次，两次。

“Steve吗？”她犹豫地问道。Tony猛地抽动了一下头部作为点头。她咬紧嘴唇。

“Tony……”她说道，犹豫地，甚至还有点儿紧张，“他们不是这么说的。”

“当然不是了。”Tony嘲讽地说，“Obi怎么会把那样的消息透露出去呢？他们在说Steve对我不忠，操控了我，勾引了Obi，把自己卖身给了Obi。”Pepper再一次沉思着咬紧嘴唇。

“Tony，不仅仅这样。”她小心地说。似乎他才是那个需要被小心保护起来的人，是性侵的受害者。Tony应该感到冒犯的，但是他很了解Pepper，他知道这说明事情比他预想得更加糟糕。“他们说他是商业间谍。”

Tony张大了嘴。

然后他笑了起来，忽然大声地笑了起来，不少人把目光转向了他们。

这个笑结束得和它的开始一样突然。

“不。”他简短地说，然后转过身，背朝着她，打算结束这个可笑的谈话，去找他英俊的、可爱的、值得信赖的男朋友。

“他们说他是阿斯加德集团派来的。”Pepper在他身后说道，让他停住了脚步。

Thor是Steve的朋友，也是Tony的竞争对手。

“不。”他重复道，但是他慢慢转过身面向她。

“我知道你爱他，Tony，但是请你理智一些。”Pepper说。她依然小心翼翼地，而Tony忽然为此感到欣慰因为这是危险的地带，如果不是因为他如此信赖她的话，他根本不会让她继续说下去。“那次Brighton的聚会上，他是Odinsson家大儿子的同伴。”

他们第一次勾搭上的那次聚会。

“我不是说他是，Tony，但是或许这事值得调查。至少可以洗清Steve的名誉。”Tony低下头看着自己的脚，艰难地思考着。

他相信Steve。他确实相信。Steve没有暴露出任何值得怀疑的地方。

但是……

但是Thor是Steve的朋友，他们也是因此结识的。而Odin，他的父亲，是和Howard一样——和Tony一样——冷酷无情的商人。如果Howard并不是绝对不会派送一两个间谍的话——而且谁知道如果不是自从他父亲以来，Stark Industries就一直把竞争对手虐得满地找牙的话，Tony是否会做出同样的事情——Tony觉得Odin确实可能会这么做。

他摇摇头，反驳的话语脱口而出。

“这是Obi操控人心的把戏。”他说，“他是这方面的专家。他是在用这种可信的谎言来掩饰他自己的短处。我就在那里，我看见他在侵犯Steve，哪怕Steve在推开他，叫他停下。”

“我相信你，Tony。”Pepper说，“我相信Obi混蛋到会相信所有人都会为了名声或者金钱而把自己出卖给他，我相信他是在用这些谎言来遮掩他丑陋的嘴脸。但是他们不会相信的。”她指着参加聚会的其他人，“现在既然已经传出了这些谣言，他们会认为你在替Steve隐瞒。而在Steve和Obi之间，Obi更有说服力一些。”

“但是如果我为他担保的话就不会了。如果是我和他之间的话就不会了！”Tony近乎吼叫起来。

Pepper继续保持着那种闷闷不乐而不为所动的表情，“董事会会要求的。”

Tony几乎立刻就涌起一股想去打一架的冲动。

“这是我的公司。”他暴躁而挫败地说，“这是我的公司，我的生活，操那些嘀嘀咕咕的老混蛋，他们没资格对这两件事的任何一件指手画脚。”Pepper什么都没说，只是看着他，直到他呼出一口尖利的喘息。

“去做。”他在片刻过后妥协道，“然后当他们从Steve身上什么都没找到的时候，告诉我，这样我就可以去把Stane给肢解了。“他转过身，想要走回舞厅去Rhodey那里找Steve。操他的晚会，他要带Steve回家。

“没有必要这样。”

Tony和Pepper都猛地转过头，Steve站在距离他们几步之远的地方。他的脸上带着坚毅的表情，但是眼里却含满了泪水，Tony的心立刻沉了下去。

“宝贝……”

Steve无视了他的恳求。“没有必要麻烦你了，Ms. Potts。我不会成为那个给你的工作添麻烦的人。”Tony在他能产生离开的想法之前抓住他的手腕把他拉近，用他的手臂环住他。哪怕Tony在紧紧抱着他，抚摸他的后背，Steve身上的每一块肌肉依然还是紧绷着。

“Steve，停下。”他说，“求你。这不是——这只是个小麻烦。没什么是Pepper和我不能解决的。几天之内就会风平浪静。我保证。”Tony希望Steve不会听出他声音里的恐惧。Steve闭上眼睛，把头埋到Tony的肩膀上。

“我不能……”他低声说道，他的声音细小、无奈、痛苦，这正是Tony最害怕听到的，因为Steve……他是发生在Tony身上最好的事情。

“Steve。”他再试了一次，用一只手疯狂地在他的外衣里摸索着。Steve抬起头，不解地看着Tony扭动身体，所以Tony看见了他震惊而恍然大悟地睁大眼睛的那一刻。

Tony掏出一个盒子，递给他。

一个拳头般大小的天鹅绒盒子。

“Tony。”Steve喘着气，他的眼里充满了畏怯……和痛苦。

“本来是打算上周五给你的，但是……发生了Stane的事情，然后这个时机似乎就不是很合适了。”Tony快速解释道。他让他的声音保持低沉和平稳，害怕惊吓到Steve，而他看起来似乎反正也没有听到他的话。艺术生伸出手用他的手指扫过盒子的表面，Tony用拇指打开了它。里面装着一个朴素的白金指环，上面并列镶嵌着五颗钻石。

“这……”Steve似乎吓了一跳，他抽出手，抬起头。

他看起来像是坏掉了一般。

Tony的呼吸变得紊乱起来，他紧紧抓着Steve的衣服，因为他知道如果他现在放手的话……

“对不起。”Steve抽噎着说。他的声音里透着惊慌和恐惧，似乎他不敢相信他在说这些话。Tony觉得他的眼睛要烧灼起来了，Steve继续说道，“对不起，Tony，我不能。”他挣扎着抽开身体，“我不能。”他说，带着哭腔，“这——Tony——”他终于不再挣扎，再一次把他的额头抵在Tony的肩膀上，“我爱你。”他小声说，“对不起。”

Tony又抱了他一会儿，因为……因为，好吧。

人群在离他们几步远的地方聚集起来，他们伸长脖子看着他们这里的情况，但是没有一个人阻止或者打扰他们，也没有一个人是狗仔，谢天谢地。里面传来了声音，声音很模糊因为宴会厅是隔音的，但是Tony还是可以听出活动照常开始了。他转过头，没有看见Pepper，他猜想她一定是去替他拖延时间了，但是他还是很快就要去演讲。

他又抱了Steve一会儿。

终于，他带着无尽的遗憾，拉开了一些距离，好让他们在他说话的时候能看着彼此。他把戒指从盒子里拿出来（或许还把盒子随便丢到了什么地方）然后拉起Steve的一只手。Steve看着他，但是什么都没说，Tony重重地把戒指放在他的手掌上，然后屈起他的手指。

“这是你的。”Tony温柔地说，他们都在看着他们的握在一起的手，没有人提起这个显然不过的事实，“我为你定制——还有……好吧。这是你的。”Steve瞪着他的拳头看了很长时间。

然后Tony听见里面有人在喊他的名字。他的手滑过Steve的脸颊，捧住它，让它向他倾斜。他吻了他，温柔而缓慢，用他的舌头追踪标记他的唇齿，印记住每一个沟壑和凹陷。如果这是他最后一次……

他的名字被再次宣读出来，门被打开，Rhodey在轻声呼喊他。Tony发出一声沉重的叹息，然后放开了他。他再一次抚摸了Steve的脸颊。

“我会让Happy送你回家。”


	19. Chapter 19

_“据目击者称Stark Industries CEO Tony Stark和Fujikawa Enterprises主席Rumiko Fujikawa曾共同出入多个场所，包括昨天晚上他们被看到一起离开Daniel——一家以美味的佳肴和浪漫的气氛著称的餐馆，商界为之哗然。目前仍不清楚二人的聚会是为了公事抑或私事，但无论是哪一种，绿色能源以及消费电子的领军人物和世界上最受好评的汽车生产厂商之间的联合只会给我们带来好处。经济专家似乎也认可这个观点——股票价格一路飞升，自从今日纽约和东京的股市开盘以来，两家公司的股票价格已经上涨了两个百分点。世界摒息以待任何一方发表官方声明，《今日美国》将继续为您带来最新的消息。”_  
  
Steve关掉电视，继续把注意力转回到他的画作上，脸上保持着他在听到Tony的名字后那种惯常的漠然，否则的话他大概会发疯的。毕竟Tony的新闻随处可见——听到他简直无可避免。  
  
但是事实是Steve似乎情不自禁地在关注他的新闻。  
  
Steve本来不是那种关心新闻的人——特别是商业和娱乐的新闻——但是自从他和Tony分手之后，他忽然发现他的电视总是被自动调到新闻和商业频道。这是一种应对机制，他对自己说，通过过度曝光而脱敏。而且这种方法起作用了（不，真的，有作用）。  
  
曾经心口上火辣辣的疼（这真是蠢爆了。他和Tony分手了。耶稣上帝。你搞砸了，Rogers！）如今只是微微的悸痛，他的喘气还没跟上他的节奏而已。而他做到这一步只是花了一年多一点的时间。  
  
在那之后他有过其他人，当然了，因为在他的朋友们眼中疗伤就是——Clint是怎么说的？重新跨上那匹该死的马，然后骑着它赢得比赛。  
  
Sharon是第一个，开了一个非常糟糕的头。她是啦啦队里面最漂亮的那个，也同样是队长，因为显然不只有电影和高中是看脸的。他们本来应该是完美的一对，而这大概也是他们为什么不是的原因。他过于沉湎于旧情未给予她充分的注意，而她过于雄心勃勃无法在原地等待他跟上节奏。Steve大概不应该为这段恋情只持续了一星期而感到高兴的。  
  
几个月之后他遇到了Robert，Steve很自豪地说Robert是全凭他一人之力找到的。Bob是学生会的工作人员，他们是在Bob检查学生包裹的消费记录时遇见的。他们随意地聊了两句，而邀请他去喝咖啡容易得令人惊诧。在约会了八次之后，Steve觉得他准备好了把他带上床了。  
  
除了显然他并没有准备好，因为在高潮（不怎么令人满意的高潮——因为Bob一点儿也不像Tony）的时候，他喊出的是Tony的名字。他们都窘迫极了，从此之后再也没和彼此说过话，而Steve在接下来整整一个月里成为了他朋友圈里的笑柄。  
  
然后是Peggy。  
  
Margaret Carter是Sharon的堂姐，在他们大四的时候从英国来的交换生。这是他在Tony之后最好的一段恋情了，但这只是因为Peggy是最好的。他们的问题在于，无论他们多么努力，还是没能成功。  
  
那是一个美丽的悲剧。  
  
她美丽、尖锐、泼辣、完美。她理解他的不安，也不在意关于他的那些闲言碎语。她很坚强，给予了Steve他所需要的关心。  
  
到最后，然而，她太过美好了，值得一个比整日沉湎于过去的人好得多的男友。  
  
他们和平地分手了，她整日和咆哮突击队厮混在一起。Peggy成为了他们非正式的训练员和Coach Phillip的左右手，他们对于这个决定真是后悔不已。Peggy的训练比Phillips更狠，似乎她已经玩了一辈子的橄榄球了。公平地说，她确实在她之前的学校就管理过橄榄球队，有非常丰富的经验——任何能让一群人自愿放弃头盔和护具直接用头颅互搏的人，都值得最大的敬意。  
  
还有那一次，Dernier喘着气用法语对她说了句什么粗口，她一拳打在他的脸上。Steve认为这是他应得的，或许还应该再给他的后脑勺一拳。  
  
在她之后就没有其他人了——在Tony之后，事实上，那些恋情都不能算数因为它们的开始就是个错误。  
  
Tony毁了他，他再也没办法和其他人在一起了。  
  
Steve用决断的力道放下他的画刷。如果他再继续画蛇添足的话，就要毁掉毕业展上他最喜欢的一幅作品了。  
  
他站起来，后退几步，尽可能地在他窄小的新公寓允许的范围内站远一些（他们在他和Tony分手后就搬出了Tony的公寓。Tony说让他留下来，但是这么做真的感觉不对），注视着他的画。  
  
Tony也注视着他。  
  
那幅画的名字叫“机械师”，是颜色、线条和戏剧的爆发。  
  
他画的是Tony在他的工作室里（或者是某一间工作室。没有亲眼见过的人不会知道这是Tony的工作室的）。他穿着他最喜欢的黑色背心，背心脏兮兮的，胳膊上油乎乎的。他手里拿着一把焊枪，对准正要焊接的部件，他的眼里闪着灿烂的笑意，透过电焊面罩的透视窗看着观看这幅画的人。  
  
他猜想有那个面罩，画面上的人可以是任何一位机械师，这也正是他创作这一系列画作的目的：他画了各行各业的人，任何看到他作品的人都会看到一位护士、芭蕾舞者、士兵、飞行员、弓箭手和机械师。但是那些和他熟识的人会看见他的妈妈、Natasha、Bucky、Sam、Clint和Tony。  
  
“这真的很棒。”门廊处传来一个声音，Steve不用转过身就知道是谁。口音泄露了天机。Peggy走上前来，用手臂环住他的腰，把下巴放在他的肩膀上。“它们都已经很美了，你不应该再继续改来改去了，否则的话在周六之前就干不了了。”Steve笑了起来。  
  
“我猜是吧。”他答道。Peggy是唯一看过这些画作的人，因为他想要给他的朋友们一个惊喜。在毕业展结束后，这些画会作为礼物送给他的朋友们。  
  
除了Tony的。Tony是他的。  
  
“是的，所以既然你已经完成了，我认为我们现在应该到操场上去，因为你已经迟到了二十分钟了，我建议罚跑二十圈作为惩罚。”Steve转过身，对她撅起嘴。  
  
“不公平！我在画我的毕业作品！这是迟到的正当理由！”  
  
“是的，当然了，如果本来这幅画有什么需要修改的地方的话，那这就是一个正当的理由，但是你只是想找一个理由顾影自怜地望着他的棕色眼睛而已。”Peggy对他眨眨眼睛，Steve对他吐了吐舌头。她笑了起来，把他推出门外，向球场的方向推去。  
  
……………  
  
“Tony，Mr. Barton来了。”Pepper打开门，对他说道，然后让Clint走了进来。Tony抬起头看了他一眼，朝他桌子前的椅子挥了挥手，然后把注意力转回他的电脑上。  
  
Clint把一个薄薄的文件夹扔到他的桌子上，几张纸在桌上散开，Tony抬起头瞪着Clint，看着他舒服地把脚翘到桌子上。“这是你要的这个月的跟踪报告，我能再说一遍你这种跟踪别人的行为有多么令人毛骨悚然吗？”Clint说。Tony给了他一个充满敌意的眼神，但是还是把注意力从电脑上转到桌上的文件夹上。他把文件夹打开，拿出里面的几张照片。  
  
“我付给你薪水，还有你的学费、你的房租、水电费、汽车，甚至还有你的午餐钱。我要确保你有好好做你的工作，而不是浪费我辛苦赚来的钱。”他说道，翻着那些照片。那个混蛋只是笑了笑。  
  
“好吧，这么说能让你开心就好。”Tony把一支笔朝他扔去，他轻松地接住了，再次笑了起来。  
  
Tony无视了他，看着Clint给他的那张团体自拍，Steve站在中间，Sam举着相机（他是唯一一个手臂长到能让他们五个人都进入相框的人）。  
  
“至少现在Steve不认为我是狗仔队了，只觉得我愚蠢地痴迷拍摄他的照片，”Clint用随意地口气说。Tony沉思着嗯了一声，拿起Clint的报告。  
  
“那是因为你一点儿都不会找借口。”他心不在焉地说。没有和Alpha Iota Mu的冲突（他们意外固执地不停找Steve和他的朋友们的麻烦，但是自从那次之后，还没有发生过身体冲突），没有在训练或者比赛中受伤，毕业画展临近（没有关于Steve准备了什么的记录。他一直对他的朋友们保密，不过显然，Peggy知道，而Tony一点儿也不嫉妒），几周后即将毕业，准备申请现代艺术博物馆的职位（Tony把这个记了下来，打算给Ann Temkins打个电话。她欠他一两个人请），目前没有恋爱。  
  
Tony并不最后的花絮比其他的更好笑。  
  
“正是！Natasha会比我合适得多。”Clint发着牢骚。  
  
“除了她已经在好几年之前就离开了神盾，还成为了我——”Tony停了下来，被抓了个正着。他没去看一定正笑得像个混蛋的Clint，迅速改口道：“——Steve最好的朋友。”  
  
“你可以试试看在她面前砸足够多的钱的。”Clint说。Tony哼了一声。他的声音里满是笑意，但是谢天谢地，他没有指出Tony的口误。“显然这一招对Nick就管用了，他让你把Coulson调来做校长。顺便提醒下你，我觉得现在再多的钱都没法让Coulson站到你这边了，他现在既要管整个学校还要处理神盾安保的事情。”  
  
“Nick可以学着自己做他应该做的事情。”Tony说，终于鼓起勇气抬起头看着Clint的脸。Clint怀疑地挑起眉毛。“是的，你是对的。我应该给Coulson一些奖励的。”Clint附和地点头，“或者我可以给你买一些那种蕾丝边的内裤？紫色的，你喜欢紫色，是吧？Coulson喜欢那种东西吗？”Clint笑了起来，把那支笔朝Tony脸上扔去。它击中了他的额头，但是Tony装作没有注意到。  
  
Tony把那些照片放回到文件夹里，把文件夹合上，然后靠在椅背上。“他怎么样？”他问。他本来不想问的，但是他没办法控制住自己。这大概也是他总是让Clint亲自来送报告的原因。  
  
“和你一样。依然在悼念你们失败的恋情，哪怕现在已经过去一年多了。”Clint闭上眼睛，仰起头，做出一个漠然的表情那个，不过事实上是给Tony留出一些隐私。操他的，又不是说Tony会失声痛哭起来。  
  
“确实有一年了，不是吗。”Tony沉思着说。他伸出手开始整理他的桌面，好让他的手上有一些可以把玩的东西。  
  
当他沉默得过长的时候，Clint偷偷看了一眼。  
  
“我又能做什么？”Tony终于叹了口气，仰起头。他闭上眼睛，然后眼见立刻浮现起Steve的微笑。这其实只是一个反问句，但是和以往他自言自语的时候不同的是，Clint回答了他。  
  
“第一，你不应该在那时求婚的，因为，说真的你在想什么，Stark？已经有那么多的警示标志了，Steve快要崩溃了，然后你拿出了一个戒指？你到底在想什么？”和以往Clint提起这件事时的反应一样，Tony自嘲地干笑了几声。他一直没有想到该如何回答这个问题。“第二，”一张纸击中了他的额头，他睁开眼瞪着Clint。不过Clint的表情不像是开玩笑，而是严肃认真的，“你应该去把他追回来。”  
  
“他不想要——”“我”是他本来想要说的，这个词放在这里可以说即精准又谬误，但是Tony无法把它说出口，“——这种生活。他讨厌这种生活，那些礼物、阴谋，还有操蛋的狗仔队。他不会开心的。”  
  
“是啊，但是他想要——想要你，你这个混蛋，而现在他觉得他配不上你，因为他由于一时的恐慌，就把你甩了。所以他没有像一个理智的成年人那样和你谈谈，而是整天闷闷不乐，无意地搞砸他所有可能的恋爱。而你也没有像一个理智的成年人那样和他谈谈，而是整天闷闷不乐，找人跟踪他。”他在这段话里掺杂了有见解的建议和不留情地玩笑。他肯定是终于决定做个好人了。  
  
“是啊，你可真是理智的成年人。”Tony反击道，因为做个混蛋比承认Clint是对的要更加容易。  
  
“是啊，我又知道什么？我只不过处在一段有爱而稳定的关系里五年而已。”Clint翻了翻眼睛然后站了起来，“下个月再见。希望到时候你能已经把你的这些破事处理好了。”


	20. Chapter 20

Steve并不耻于承认他在躲避。  
  
毕业展在一个明亮宽敞的展厅里举办，这里足够容纳瓦格纳学院所有的学生（而现在来这里的人还不到一半），但是他却感觉他要喘不过气来了。  
  
问题和注意力从四面八方向他迫近，哪怕他的朋友们在尽最大的努力转移开它们。好奇、好笑、病态的迷恋和直接的侵犯隐私自从Steve演讲完后放下麦克风的那一刻起就一直纠缠着他。  
  
显然，在隐藏他画作人物的身份上他做得还不够好，因为一旦观众们认出了其中一人，其他人的身份也就很容易顺藤摸瓜地找到了，包括Tony。虽然他可以直接否认或者回避这些问题，但Steve从来不是那种会撒谎的人，而那里有一些不顾真相和体面依然穷追不舍的人，似乎这是他们的工作似的。  
  
事实上，这正是他们的工作，因为举办这个展览的目的是为了把新人艺术家介绍给世界，所以这是一个对媒体开放的活动，而显然，一年半的时间不足以让人们忘记Tony Stark交往时间最长的恋人。  
  
所以他就站在那儿，在众目睽睽下结结巴巴地回答问题，直到他的教授终于对于他产生了同情，叫了下一个人，但是许多媒体在此之后就失去了兴趣，而一直跟着Steve。有那么一瞬，他诅咒他的教授让他站上去发表演讲，诅咒媒体逼迫他回答“你和Mr. Stark是否依然保持联系？”这样的问题。整个晚上，他都在诅咒他的同学满足了媒体的好奇心因为还有什么人知道他画作上的人都是他现实生活中的人？  
  
而最糟糕的部分甚至不是媒体在穷追不舍。  
  
这一部分，他还是可以勉强应付的，最终他也能学会应该如何应付他们。最糟糕的部分是他完全无话可说。他和Tony分手时假想所有这些——闪光灯、扰人的问题、病态的好奇心、阴谋——全部都会在他们分手后停下来，而它们并没有的事实？在他还没有愈合的伤口上又洒了盐。  
  
所以他现在躲在展览馆的后面，坐在一个花坛上，手里把玩着一根香烟。  
  
“宾客是不允许到这里来的，你知道的吧？”  
  
Steve僵住了。  
  
他立刻就想起了这个声音和和这句话。他怎么会不会呢？它们已经永远蚀刻进他的脑海中了。然而，他拒绝承认这不是一个梦，不只是他美好的心愿，因为Tony不可能在这里。他怎么会在这里呢？Steve在很久之前就和他分手了。  
  
“不过，如果你和我分享的话，我就不告发你。”  
  
Steve紧闭上眼睛，摇了摇头。  
  
“好吧，这真没礼貌。”是他听到的下一句话，然后他看到一双擦得闪亮的皮鞋进入他的视线，紧接着是裤子。然后是一只手勾起他的下巴，他发现他瞪着Tony Stark泛着笑意的棕色眼睛。  
  
“嗨，Steve。”他带着温暖的微笑说，Steve感觉他无法呼吸了。  
  
他失去了言语的能力，舌头重得抬不起来，所以他什么都没说，他们就这样，长时间地注视着彼此，一动不动。直到Tony先动了。  
  
他拿走了Steve的烟（Steve当然不会错过Tony的手指抚过他的感觉）瞪着它。然后他侧仰起头，说：“ _‘我受到我朋友们的启发，瞥见他们的未来、他们的希望和他们的愿景。我想要展现出他们未来的可能，当他们终于实现了他们的梦想的时候的模样。’_ ”Tony显然是在引用他先前的演讲。Steve哑口无言。  
  
“ _那么‘机械师’呢？那是Tony Stark，不是吗？_ ”是打断了他的问题。Steve僵住了，他毫无准备，而事实上他本应该做好准备的。  
  
“你在那儿。”Steve不可置信地低声说。  
  
“我怎么会错过这个呢。”Tony答道。  
  
“但是…… _为什么_ ？”Steve问——恳求道。他离开了Tony，拒绝了他的求婚，伤了他的心。他不应该会再想听到Steve的名字，更不用说和他说话了。Tony脸上的微笑淡了下来，他伸出手捧住Steve的脸颊。  
  
“我 _真的_ 要回答这个问题吗？”  
  
“呃，差不多。是的。我只是——”Steve在他破音前停了下来。他吞咽一口，闭上眼睛，“你在那儿。”  
  
Tony的嘴贴上了他的，让他的身体抽动了一下，然后他许可了这个吻，让Tony给予和获取他想要的。  
  
而Tony _想要_ 。  
  
那个吻一开始轻柔、绅士、带着试探，然后很快就迅速加深了。Tony更加用力地用他的嘴贴紧他，抓着Steve的头让他更靠近一些。Steve把手绕到Tony的身后交叉起来，Tony用舌头舔过他的嘴唇。他立刻分开了嘴唇，然后Tony用他的舌头撞击着Steve的，当他这么做的时候，一声抽泣让他们分开了。  
  
Steve用一只手捂住他的嘴，一半是为了保留住Tony的味道，一半为了掩住另一声抽泣。不过这是徒劳的，一声抽噎从他指缝间溜出，眼泪从他脸颊上滑落。  
  
Tony倾身亲吻他湿润的眼睛，这只让他又发出了几声抽泣，但是Tony的眼睛里也有泪花，所以这没什么关系。  
  
他把脸埋进Tony的肩膀里。他现在放声大哭起来了，因为Tony正紧紧地拥抱着他。紧到让他明白他再也不会让他走了。  
  
“对不起。”Steve打了一个嗝。  
  
“嘘……”Tony低声说，抚摸着他的头发，“没事的。”  
  
“不。不，不是没事。”Steve坚持道。他想要把Tony推开，看着他的眼睛，告诉他他到底是怎么想的，但是他做不到。他无法放弃这个——Tony的拥抱，他身上的暖意和香水的味道。“没有你让过去的一年毫无意义。我以为这是正确的事情，为了我们……为了我。我以为我能忍受这个。但是。”  
  
Tony亲吻他的头发打断了他，“我应该阻止你的。我应该去找你的。”他低声说，他的手臂紧紧环住Steve的肩膀。“但是我以为你不想要这个，而我拒绝相信——”他停了下来，抬起Steve的头。Steve让他这么做了，收到了一个深吻作为奖励，“我一直在想要把你赢回来，让你重新迷恋上我，忘记离开我的想法。但是，我也认为你不想要那些因为和我在一起而随之而来的垃圾，而我尊重这一点。”  
  
“如果你说的垃圾是指狗仔队和Stane的话，是的，我不想要。”Steve说。他的声音充满了坚毅，“但是我意识到……我意识到，如果这意味着我能拥有你的话？我会……我不知道，我会光着屁股在他们面前裸奔。”  
  
Tony吃惊地笑出了声。有那么一瞬他们停了下来，惊诧让他们呆住了。然后另一声笑紧接着第一声，然后他们就在又笑又哭地接吻了。  
  
Steve沉溺在Tony的唇舌里，而他不想被拯救。  
  
“我宁愿他们在我们的生活里，而不是你不在。”当他能说话的时候他继续说道。他闭上眼睛，心里忽然涌起一股没有来由的恐惧——这只是个玩笑，Tony是来和他说他永远也不会和他在一起了。  
  
不过这些并没有发生，Tony亲吻了他的额头。“我会等你好几年的——一直等下去，如果需要的话。你毁了我，Steve Rogers，我再也没办法看上其他人了。”他坦白道。这真有趣，这也正是Steve对他的感觉。“我再也不会让你走了。”  
  
Tony把他拉回来，让他们的直视着彼此。他张开嘴准备说什么。  
  
但是Steve抢在了他前面。  
  
“和我结婚。”Steve脱口而出。  
  
Tony眨了眨眼，一次，然后两次。  
  
然后他的嘴角扯出一个微笑。  
  
他从口袋里拿出另一个天鹅绒盒子。Steve笑了起来，把它从Tony手里接过。他打开盒子，瞪着它看了一会儿，然后看向Tony。“和我结婚。”他重复道，这一次带着之前没有的那种自信。  
  
“这不会适合我的。”Tony笑着说，“这是我为你定制的。你的手指很大。”  
  
“你是在说我的手指肥吗？”Steve咧着嘴，这真是可笑、简单而完美因为他曾经很愚蠢而他不应该让Tony走的，但是他不会再犯同样的错误。  
  
“不是肥，绝对不是。你的手指骨头很大。”Tony挑逗地说，亲吻他的手指。他的嘴依然贴着Steve的手指，抬起眼透过睫毛看着他，“我不介意被它们操，说实话。”  
  
Steve笑了起来，拉过他亲吻他的脖颈。他把那个过大的戒指从盒子里拿出来戴到Tony的手指上。然后他从衣服里抽出Tony之前给他的那个戒指，他把它串在一条链子上，挂在他的胸前。Tony抽出身体看着Steve把项链从他脖子上解下，戒指从项链上滑出，然后Steve把戒指放到Tony的手掌上。  
  
“给我戴上？”他问。  
  
“我就知道你不会把它丢掉的。”Tony低声说，他把那枚戒指在手里转了几个圈，然后拉起Steve的手，把它套在他的无名指上。  
  
他们的目光在他们握在一起的手上交汇，他忽然间感觉世界重回正轨了。  
  
“我爱你。”Tony说，倾身再次亲吻他。  
  
“我爱你。”Steve回答道，在半中间的地方吻上了他的唇。  
  
（完）


End file.
